Mi Tortuosa Vida
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: La vida para mí, siempre ha sido una pesadilla, un agujero sin fondo, un mar de mil lamentos, sin familia ni amigos... ¿algún día podre encontrar la felicidad?
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Gotas de Lluvia**

Las gotas de lluvia golpearon el vidrio de la ventana rota, esa noche fue fría y no podía dormir.

Como siempre.

Nny se había ido, su padre se había levantado horas antes de que debatiera si dormir o no, por milagro el presagio de Nny no se había hecho realidad y su padre estaba bien, eso era bueno… quería pensar.

Rayos, se acurruco más contra Shmee, y se escondió entre las sabanas de su cama, el cielo había iniciado una tormenta.

Pensó en la leve posibilidad de dormir, pero descarto esa idea le atemorizaba por lo que pudiera soñar.

Jamás tuvo un sueño bueno en su vida que el recordara a sus 11 años de edad, siempre pesadillas, horrorosas pesadillas que terminaban por despertarlo entre gritos.

¡ZAP!

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEK! –chillo al ver un rayo golpear su ventana, escondió su cabeza bajo las sabanas, en un desesperado intento de sentirse seguro.

Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

**terriblemente corto, lo se, pero lo ire alargando descuiden -u-**

**Squeek!- Todd Casil es de Jhonen Vasquez**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Realidad de un golpe**

_Tentáculos salieron debajo de su cama, en el vacío de la oscuridad podía escuchar los gritos de un hombre que no podía recordar, lo atrapo y el pobre empezó a forcejar._

_Sin embargo la cama se destruyó, revelando solo los dientes de esa cosa, lo aventó a su boca y solo entonces…_

-¡SQUUUUUUUUUUEK! –grito despavorido, otra pesadilla de nuevo, se tachó los ojos y se abrazó a Shmee. Estaba tan asustado.

Miro por la ventana aun rota recordando que no todo lo de ayer fue un sueño, el cielo estaba gris de seguro era de madrugada, se levantó de la cama ya no deseaba soñar más.

Camino por encima de ya seca mancha de sangre que la noche anterior su padre perdió por el golpe de Nny.

Se cambió a un polo blanco y unos shorts negros, no iría a la escuela hoy era domingo, podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara para relajarse un poco.

Aunque la verdad jamás se había relajado, tomo a Shmee y le dedico una sonrisa cansada, sabía que en algún punto del día volvería a dormir.

-Buenos días Shmee –le dijo cubriendo su boca al dejar escapar un bostezo- tuve una pesadilla.

**_Lo sé yo estuve ahí, fue muy feo._**

-Fue horrible Shmee –lo puso en su cama y se acercó a la ventana rota y ver si podría repararla antes de que anocheciera, sabia de sobra que sus padres estarían demasiado ocupados para arreglarlo, trabajo de adultos y esas cosas pensaba- aunque no se comparó como el que tuve en la Institución Psiquiátrica… –tembló- gracias por acompañarme esos 4 meses, Shmee, eres un buen amigo –le sonrió levemente.

**_Lo se Todd, siempre estaré ahí para ti._**

Concentro su mirada en la desolada casa de Nny y se puso a pensar en su visita de anoche, claro excluyendo que golpeo tremendamente a su padre, eso que de verdad se iría de vacaciones lo desconcertó.

_"Iré por mi propio camino ahora. Aún tengo algunas cosas de las cuales preocuparme antes de irme…"_

¿Sera que podría estar huyendo?, le dio un escalofrió pensar eso pero era lo más probable, se despidió del aunque dijo que se serian vacaciones.

La verdad no sabía si alegrarse de ya no esperar su inoportuna visita cada noche o sentir nostalgia pues de alguna retorcida manera le había tomado aprecio.

Extraño aprecio, una muy extraño… puesto que Nny no era un buen modelo a seguir según Shmee.

Pero eso que dijo que era bastante influenciable por sus miedos lo dejo pensando.

_"Debe ser confortante tener aún la oportunidad de salvar tu conciencia de tu preciada mente."_

-¿Tendrá razón? –se preguntó Todd mirando la casa y como el cielo lentamente se iba aclarando.

**_No está loco, Todd no tiene relevancia lo que dijo._**

Miro a Shmee y volvió su vista a la casa.

Quien sabe cuándo Nny regresaría, si es que lo hacía, o si de verdad había huido.

Solo sabía que de alguna manera se había vuelto a quedar solo en esta realidad.

Vio la casa ya por última vez para reposar un poco en su cama, estaba cansado pero, al mirar ese lugar vio algo desconcertante.

Alguien estaba quieto enfrente de la casa, era muy pequeño, era un niño…

Más bien una niña.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo Todd, quien rápidamente tomo a Shmee y bajo rápido las escaleras, esa niña debía estar loca si tenía intenciones de entrar- oh no, oh no, oh no –se repetía.

El jamás había entrado, pero siempre huida gritos agónicos y escalofriantes salir de esta, además no podía asegurarse a ciencia cierta si Nny estaba ahí… en cualquier caso esa niña ya estaba muerta.

**_No tiene caso Todd, ¿Por qué vamos? Si ella se lo busco._**

-¡Aun no entra a la casa! –le respondio abriendo la puerta y llegando a la casa abandonada de al lado, esa niña ya estaba a los pies de la puerta- ¡espera no!

La niña se volteo pero ignoro su presencia y alzo su mano con intenciones abrir aquella puerta, nada bueno podría salir de esto si llegaba a entrar.

-¡No entres! –exclamo llegando a ella y agarrándola de la mano, la alejo de la puerta justo antes de que siquiera la llegara a tocar- ¡es peligroso! ¡squeek! ¡no debes entrar ahí! ¡podrías morir! –la niña no lo miraba solo miraba aquella casa, cuando se volvió a verlo se quedó helado, ella sonrió.

-Está bien –la soltó en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la piel, se escondió detrás de Shmee arrepintiéndose de no haberlo escuchado- gracias por detenerme –le agradeció aquella.

No dijo nada, estaba aterrado de sus ojos, esa mirada jamás la había visto.

No es que jamás hubiera visto un par de ojos color miel es que en ellos se podía reflejar algo diferente, por supuesto eso fue lo que más le asusto, ella no tenía miedo su mirada solo denotaba alegría y bondad.

Eso en realidad debería ser bueno pero, algo más se vio, algo que no le gustó nada.

Ella era de su altura, cabello azabache hasta los hombros con su cabello peinado de costado y sujetado por una vincha verde, usaba un polo blanco debajo de un peto corto color verde oscuro, calzaba zapatillas grises.

Ella lo miro a sus ojos grises, retrocedió, ¿ahora donde debía meterse?

Ella le sonreía.

**_¡Noquéala y corre!, siento una influencia maligna en ella, ¡debes huir!_**

Alzo la mano con intenciones de acatar la sugerencia de su oso pero apenas estuvo cerca de ella lo alejo arrepentido de su acción, se dio vuelta y huyo con los ojos llorando asía su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

No paro de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, se zambullo entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos mientras se reponía de lo sucedido, Shmee le cantaba para calmarlo pero ya era tarde… estaba asustado.

Jamas la volvió a ver.

* * *

**buenos días gente!**

**¿muy temprano? XD ñe estaba inspirada**

**sobre esta historia quería probar algo diferente con este pequeño niño, creo que es interesante**

**quienes hayan leído el cómic saben de lo que hablo =)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Payasos**

_Las sombras negras, abundan en cada esquina de este cuarto vacío…_

_Sin color, sin calor…_

_El corazón, varios recuerdos se quedan._

_El alma se rompe._

_El miedo regresa._

¡SMACH!

El sonido de la regla chocar contra sus dedos provocaran que soltara el lápiz y cayera al suelo seguido de un coro de risas de parte de sus compañeros, la señorita Bitters le volvió a golpear la mano derecha antes de siquiera inclinarse y recoger el lápiz del suelo, apretó los labios y reprimió un quejido.

-¡La clase es para aprender! –le arrebató la hoja de su escritorio y la quemo frente a sus ojos esparciendo sus cenizas encima de su escritorio y gran parte de su rostro, asustado y dolido, algo de lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado- ¡no para soñar!

-S-Si señorita Bitters… –susurro Todd limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano lastimada e intentando reprimir las lágrimas de frustración, pues esa pequeña escritura fue una de sus mejores obras-…no v-volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero –le amenazo la escalofriante mujer con una voz siniestra, para luego volver a sus compañeros y callar sus burlas con una penetrante y tétrica mirada- ¡a callar!

El timbre sonó y todos salieron como estampida, la señorita Bitters lo atravesó con la mirada y se desvaneció por entre las sombras, el lunes por la mañana estaba muerto… de eso estaba seguro.

Así lo seguía tratando después de dos años de escuela, ¿hoy?, era su cumpleaños y por supuesto.

No esperaba una excepción.

Se espolvoreo las cenizas de su cara y suspiro.

-Esa había sido mi mejor poema hasta ahora… –se lamentó Todd limpiándose una lagrima que se había osado escapar de sus parpados, aun con 13 años, era un llorón- …ugh.

Se levantó de su casa y salió de Skool, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en esa prisión, que era su aterradora escuela.

Camino por el camino largo del parque de esa ciudad, que poco a poco iba hundiéndose más en la mediocridad de todo lo grandioso que se les presentara, o como él le gustaba llamarlo como se tiraban por el retrete.

El camino era más largo asía su casa y había mucha gente… como todos los viernes.

Pero así lo prefería.

No era como si en su casa le estuvieran esperando con un pastel y un regalo… aunque lo deseara.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta despacio, la poca luz entro por el recibidor.

Entro y cerró la puerta lentamente y camino por el pasillo, ni un ruido, aparentemente sus padres no estaban.

Subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, sabiendo que otra vez pasaría su cumpleaños solo.

Se recostó en su cama mirando el blanco y vacío techo, miro a su lado y vio a Shmee apoyado en la almohada de la cama, sonriéndole como siempre.

-Hola Shmee –suspiro sonriendo levemente.

**_Tardaste, Todd, has tardado…_**

-Lo lamento, había tomado el camino largo a casa esta vez –volvió su mirada al techo, ya sin sonrisa, a veces su oso era _algo_ sobreprotector- quería despejar mi mente de lo de hoy –termino de decir sobándose cuidadosamente los dedos de su mano derecha.

**_Ya veo… ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?_**

**_Solo debes hacer caso a mis consejos y serás feliz._**

-Quemar la escuela dejo de ser gracioso Shmee –hablo Todd mirando seriamente a su compañero, no así más de un año que empezó a darse cuenta de que sus bromas, tenían un toque algo siniestro.

**_Era solo una sugerencia. _**(rió el extraño oso)

Miro el techo otra vez con el ceño fruncido, levanto la mano derecha y contemplo sus dedos, los cuales estaban rojos y algo hinchados.

A veces tenía que hacer oídos sordos a Shmee para no hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera después.

Ser puro no era algo… _fácil_.

**_Todd algo se quema._**

-¿Eh? –desvió su mirada de sus dedos y vio un pequeño humo que salía de su alfombra- ¿pero qué…?

El pequeño humo de pronto se convirtió en flamas de fuego que se extendieron por todo el suelo.

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! –grito como nunca el chico agarrando a Shmee y saltando de la cama al marco de la puerta donde vio como el incendio tomaba forma.

No podía ser.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –la voz sonora y escalofriante del que llevaría a la inexistencia a este mundo se alzó por toda la casa- mi buen _amigo_ –sonrió Pepito haciendo gala de sus ya no tan pequeños colmillos.

-¿G-Gracias? –balbuceo el pobre Todd recuperando el aliento y estrechando a Shmee, no era la primera vez que su "amigo" el anti/Cristo le asustaba así, y estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última.

El chico de cuernos vestía muy diferente a lo que usaba hace unos dos años.

Ahora era más alto (temiblemente alto), usaba un abrigo de cuero negro con una cola que rozaba el suelo, pantalones grises, y calzaba unas botas altas de negro como la noche con suela de metal.

En cambio Todd usaba un buzo gris y una polera blanca con unas zapatillas blancas, la humildad y la falta de interés en algunas tendencias habían hecho de las suyas, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Quemaste el suelo… –murmuro Todd dejando a Shmee en la cama y comprobando que la alfombra había quedado tostada y se había vuelto de un color negro carbón- totalmente.

-Entonces pido disculpas por las molestias –hablo con su voz tétrica dando una breve reverencia.

Todd suspiro era la quinta vez esta semana que pasaba algo así en su habitación.

-Permíteme redimir el desastre invitándote a cenar en mi casa –Todd abrió los ojos de par en par y vio la mano que Pepito le ofrecía- después de todo, como es tu cumpleaños, tengo preparada una **_sorpresa_** –termino de decir el anti/Cristo con una sonrisa divertida que a los ojos de Todd le pareció macabra.

Miro la mano frente a él y titubeo, había tratado por todos los medios evitar volver a entrar a la casa del hijo del príncipe de las tinieblas, no había querido regresar a ese lugar desde… _la última vez_.

Pero sabía, con temor, que el día en que no pudiera tener excusa para no visitar ese lugar llegaría.

Y finalmente había llegado.

-Está bien… -respondió el pobre chico tomando su mano y de repente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas como su amigo- ¡espera sin teletrans… !

El grito quedo en el aire cuando las dos figuras se desvanecieron del cuarto.

Sin dejar rastro aparente de que algo hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

Sintió su carne regresar a sus huesos y sus órganos comprimirse de una manera dolorosa en su interior, sintió náuseas y una horrible sensación de frío acompañado por una pequeña jaqueca en su cerebro, pero tenía que verle el lado bueno… _aún_ seguía con vida.

Apenas sintió sus pies tocar suelo, soltó la mano del portador de plagas y se metió al baño que estaba frente a ellos para descargar todo.

Al menos Pepito había tenido la descendencia de teletransportarlos al frente de la habitación donde ocurrió el vómito.

Todd se limpió las lágrimas y los residuos de ese asqueroso brebaje que se había visto obligado a expulsar de su estómago, algo normal que le pasaba cuando Pepito decidía utilizar ese medio de "transporte", por lo que generalmente siempre pedía ir caminando y casi siempre su sugerencia (o mejor dicho suplica) era ignorada.

-Yo podía ir caminando ¿sabías? –se quejó Todd jalando la palanca, estaba pálido como un fantasma y aun sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, algo también normal en estos casos.

-Claro que lo se mi buen amigo –le respondió el oscuro chico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Todd, quien casi podía jurar que se sonreía- pero la teletransportación es mucho más factible –se rió sacándolo del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndolo así a las escaleras- y ahora te pediré cerrar tus ojos para poder llevarte asía la sorpresa- hablo con un tonito de quien va hacer una travesura.

-¿No tengo opción? –pregunto Todd con temor y viendo que el final de las escaleras todo estaba oscuro.

-**No **–respondió Pepito sonriéndole con sus afilados colmillos y su inquietante mirada rojiza.

Dejo escapar un casi inaudible _"squeek" _y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar asía el oscuro primer piso, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

-Ahora, amigo, abre tus ojos –fue lo que escucho después de angustiantes minutos antes de llegar al piso, la voz del hijo de las tinieblas se oía lejana, le dio escalofríos pensar en la sola idea de que se había quedado solo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud pero aun así no pudo evitar lo que sus ojos vieron y desearían no haber visto.

_Happy Birthday to You_

Melenas rojas y verdes, de colores fuertes, vestidos desbaratados y con ropa más grande que ellos.

Grandes y blancos, con botones azules, shorts rojos y tirantes que apenas podían resistir el pesado pantalón.

_Happy Birthday to You_

Sus exagerados zapatos, la mayoría de color rojo y largos por la punta de los pies.

Sus caras pintadas en base de blancos y ojos delineados con verdes, labios untados con naranja o morado como sangre se tratasen… y esa roja nariz.

_Happy Birthday Dear Todd~_

Esos eran… esos eran…

Sus ojos miraban a esos tres sujetos, recordando ese cumpleaños… eso eran…

**Payasos**.

_¡Happy Birthday to You!_

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! –fue el grito de terror que salió de esa casa aparentemente normal en ese aparentemente tranquilo vecindario.

Definitivamente seria otro cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría.

Solo quedaba decir:

**_"Feliz cumpleaños Todd"_**

* * *

**no es el cumpleaños de ensueño y tampoco se le deseo a nadie pasar por lo mismo en su ****día**

**je =)**

**la inspiración es algo lenta... es que el humor negro no es lo miro pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**espero no demorarme mucho con el que sigue 7.7**

**y feliz cumpleaños!... a quien quiera que los este cumpliendo XD**

**canción para este capitulo aquí: watch?v=4KZg0RbRHEs#t=19**

**P.D: el poema lo invente yo, a veces Todd somos algo parecidos =T**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Cuando todo se Derrumba**

Tal vez no había empezado bien la escuela, tal vez todos en ella lo odiaban y una vez intentaban matarlo, tal vez después se olvidarían de él como el polvo.

Pero al menos había logrado terminar la secundaria.

La ceremonia de graduación se había llevado a cabo después de angustiantes días de exámenes por no contar, el abuso y el desprecio que cada compañero le demostraba por ser el rarito de la clase… como si no quisieran perder ni un momento para molestarlo antes de abandonar Skool para **_siempre_**.

O al menos eso estaba en sus planes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta llegar a este día, y había crecido esperando el día en que finalmente, todo esto se acabaría.

Ahora era el más alto de salón, era delgado y esbelto por no decir debilucho, de cabello negro con puntas puntiagudas que hasta ahora no se molestó en cortar y aún mantenía sus preciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos que eran de color gris.

Estaba ahí sentado con su bata azul opaco con un gorro de recién graduado del mismo color con una pitita amarilla que salía de un costado, mirando por última vez el lugar donde estaba y que juraría jamás regresar.

El gimnasio estaba repleto de sillas divididas en dos fila, una para los padres y la otra para los recién graduados.

Por supuesto sus padres no estaban ahí, estaban en casa ayudando a empacar sus cosas.

Desde que entro al último grado las cosas habían empezado a cambiar en su casa, sus padres le empezaban a tratar de una manera diferente por no decir inusual, le ponían más atención.

O al menos su padre, su madre estaba más ausente de lo natural, algunos de sus "medicamentos" eran algo fuertes.

Su padre como nunca le había ayudado en sus pruebas de admisión para universidades y sorprendentemente se ofreció a pagar la cuota correspondiente y sus gastos domésticos, con un solo requisito… que la universidad fuera afuera de la ciudad.

Y lo logro, una gran y prestigiosa universidad lo admitió en su campo de estudio, se sintió tan feliz por su logro.

Había logrado ingresar con la calificación más alta, sus padres jamás habían estado tan felices, su padre aún seguía serio pero pudo ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo de alegría.

Y para él era más que suficiente.

Aun cuando se vaya tan lejos, pues era una que lo mantendría alejado de casa por un buen tiempo, sabía que al menos había valido la pena.

Jamás se había sentido tan emocionado y… tan **feliz**.

El escenario estaba decorado con tela azul eléctrico a los costados y de arriba del escenario con un cartel en lo alto de aquel escenario que decía en letras blancas y doradas: "Graduación del Ultimo Año".

La señorita Bitters subió al escenario y se puso al frente del único micrófono del lugar, detrás de ella estaban tres oscuras figuras, que no eran nada más que la mesa directiva y el mismo director.

-Desde que estos jóvenes entraron a esta escuela han aprendido el verdadero significado de la vida –empezó a hablar la escalofriante señorita Bitters a los que ahora eran su vieja tutoría- aunque **_algunos_** no quisieran aceptarla –hablo amenazante mirando a Todd con una mirada asesina, él se revolvió en sus asiento impaciente a que acabara todo- después de muchas torturas o mejor dicho clases finalmente están preparados para… ¡salir de aquí y nunca más volver!

Todo el alumnado estallo en un grito de alegría y euforia, algunos lanzando sus gorros antes de tiempo, para después callarse al ver la mirada de furia de su aun tutora.

-Seré breve ¡que comience la entrega de diplomas! –grito con voz de trueno y rápidamente la oscura mujer e inmediatamente se hizo una fila al costado derecho del escenario con sus alumnos, que uno a uno empezaron a subir y a recibir su diploma, cabe decir que la mayoría no se la merecía.

Todd era el último, pues cuando se formó la fila lo habían empujado para ser ellos los primeros en recibir su diploma e irse con sus padres de aquí, que para cuando llego al escenario ya no quedaba nadie de los presentes.

Todos se habían retirado.

Miro a la señorita Bitters que lo esperaba con una mirada de pocos amigos, con su diploma en mano, suspiro y sonrió levemente animándose de que lo estarían esperando en casa. Era su único consuelo ahora.

Cuando la señorita Bitters le entrego su diploma esta lo observo con asquedad y le dijo su última amenaza.

-Tu futuro está lleno de ruina –le hablo con voz lúgubre- será una pesadilla de la cual no podrás despertar, y por más que intentes en esta vida no serás feliz ¡JAMAS!

Todd asintió, dejando escapar un leve "_squeek_" que no había vuelto a decir desde hacía un mes, y se retiró del escenario asía la salida.

Cuando salido suspiro aliviado y se sentía liberado finalmente de esa prisión a la que siempre había llamado "escuela".

Lo único que quería ahora era correr asía su casa y darles un gran y agradecido abrazo a sus padres, que sorprendentemente, fueron los únicos que lo apoyaron en esta larga espera.

El sol estaba en lo alto y él lo interpreto como un buen augurio, solo que al bajar su mirada esta se topó con la familia más peligrosa de toda la ciudad, su cuerpo tembló de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Por qué el mundo lo odiaba tanto?

-¡Todd! –esa voz, grave y oscura con un ligero aire poético llego asía sus oídos, veía como Pepito se dirigía en su dirección con un deje de alegría- mi buen amigo, muchas felicidades –le felicito una vez cerca de él.

Pepito el hijo del Diablo, ahora era un hombre como nunca había conocido, y no necesariamente uno bueno.

Le llevaba una cabeza de altura (a pesar de que él también era uno de los más altos de la clase) sus cuernos asía cuatro años que habían dejado de crecer pero aun así sobresalían sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo se había adelgazado aunque en estos tres años también se había agarrado ganando algo de musculo que en ese momento ocultaba bajo su ropa y su bata de recién graduado.

Su cara a pesar de todo ahora se había transformado a la de un hombre muy atractivo, que aun así, lo hacía ahora mucho más peligroso.

Fue gracias a su apariencia que varios inocentes, incrédulos de quien era y solo se guiaban por su belleza, habían caído en las garras de Pepito que aunque no lo admitiera delante de él… amaba ver el dolor y sufrimiento de esas personas.

Su dentadura también sufrió cambios, su sonrisa aún mantenía los colmillos pero con el paso del tiempo Todd le empezó a rogar que no los mostrara en su presencia, ya no podía tolerarlo como antes ya no. No después de conocer que podían hacer ahora era… algo perturbador y horrible.

Su mirada rojo sangre no había cambiado solo el hecho de que ahora podía matar con su siniestra mirada era lo nuevo desde el año pasado.

Y al igual que sus ojos no habían cambiado desde ese día en que se conocieron, el hecho de que aún lo considerare un amigo.

Y para su mala suerte no venía solo.

-¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos! –exclamo la mamá de Pepito, que a pesar de los años seguía con una actitud animada y positiva y el que siguiera exactamente igual a como la conoció Todd 6 años atrás, el cual estaba seguro de que su esposo tenía algo que ver- mi hijo y su amigo pasando por etapa de su vida para pasar a la siguiente fase ¡estoy tan feliz por ambos! –termino de decir con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras los abrazaba fuertemente.

Todd se sentía apachugado y algo ajeno a ese tipo de abrazo maternal que solo una madre puede dar, en cambio Pepito, quería que este terminara pronto.

-Madre, por favor –hablo Pepito con cara de vergüenza y el hecho de que ya no era un niño para andar tolerando las muestras públicas de afecto de su madre.

-Perdóname, ¡pero estoy tan feliz! –se disculpó Rosalin liberándolos de su abrazo y enjuagando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le ofreció su esposo.

El padre de Pepito y dueño del lugar para las almas condenadas al fuego eterno, se acercó a ello después de apaciguar la emoción de su esposa, estaba en la forma que usaba cada vez que salía de casa. La forma de un empresario común, de pelo rubio y anteojos.

Pero aun con esa forma Todd le reconoció al instante, su esencia maligna le delataba, un "_squeek!" _escapo de su boca cuando ese hombre llego a ellos.

-Todd felicidades –le felicito el Señor Diablo dándole un apretón de manos, se dirigió a su hijo y le abrazo- estoy **orgulloso **de **ti**.

-Gracias padre –le respondió Pepito correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Todd sonrió internamente, es que a veces solo a veces, deseaba fueran así al menos una vez.

Por esa razón tan especial esperaba que al menos ese día… pudiera sentirse así con sus padres.

-Ven a cenar con nosotros esta tarde, muchacho –fue lo que dijo el Señor Satán una vez abrazado a Pepito, los ojos se le agrandaron, este sonrió con su reacción- en honor a su último año, te prometo que no te quitara mucho tiempo.

Todd trago saliva y asintió.

Tendría que esperar para volver a casa ahora.

* * *

La mesa se sirvió en cuanto llegaron a la mesa, como dijo el Señor Diablo (quien ahora estaba en su aterradora forma original), esto era en honor a ellos para celebrar que hayan acabado la preparatoria.

La mesa tenía puesta un mantel blanco y encima de aquel estaba un gran plato de carne asada, otro plato de papas, una fuente con ensalada, y un salsero con salsa de tomate.

-¡Coman sin pena! –dijo la señora Diablo pasando los platos, siempre sonriente- esta cena es para ustedes.

-G-Gracias –respondio despacio Todd sirviéndose un poco de la carne y algo de ensalada, aun después de todos estos años, no se acostumbraba al buen trato de la madre de Pepito.

-Muchas gracias, madre –agradeció Pepito una vez que su madre se sentó.

-Todo sea por ti mi hijo y su buen amigo –sonrió siempre radiante la buena mujer.

La cena fue agradable, como pocas veces sucedía cuando visitaba la casa de Pepito y la cena estuvo deliciosa, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido.

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí por última vez Todd –le despidió Rosalin junto a su Satán que asentía levemente.

Sonrió nervioso y emprendió el camino a casa acompañado de Pepito que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Caminaron por esas calles ahora solitarias, los faroles se encendieron.

Todd caminaba con una chompa blanca puesta con el logo de un carita feliz en negro, unos pantalones grises, calzando unas botas negras de suelo blanca.

Pepito había cambiado su bata por una rápida combinación a base de negro; una camisa negra debajo de una polera negra de lana, unos pantalones tripp negros y calzaba botas estilo Dr. Martens igualmente negras.

El verano llegaba pero aun así había que estar abrigados por las noches.

El silencio entre los dos era palpable, normalmente Pepito era el que iniciaba una conversación, Todd no dudaba que fuera a comenzar una… teniendo en cuenta de que tal vez sería la última.

Pues no era necesario expresar que él esperaba no volver a topárselo en lo que le restara de vida.

Giraron una calle, ya estaban cerca de la casa de Todd, entonces Pepito se detuvo.

-Todd Casil –Todd se quedó petrificado y dejo su caminar, jamás le había por su nombre y apellido, miro a Pepito por encima de su hombro para comprobar que lo miraba con esa aterradora mirada- mi buen amigo, no regreses a esa casa, Todd únete al Ejercito Sin Almas de la Oscuridad de mi Padre... pero te lo pido –su voz a pesar de sonar amenazante parecía ser una súplica- no regreses a esa **casa**.

Todd no se movió de su lugar, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza el huir de allí entrar a la casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, perdiendo el vuelo que tendría en unas horas asía la universidad y enfadando a sus padres.

Pero sabía que no podría que escapar de él, eso lo tenía bien claro, sin embargo él no podía decidir sobre su vida.

Ya no.

-Mis padres me esperan… –hablo Todd con un ligero temblor en su voz-…no haré lo que me pides.

La mirada de Pepito se encendió como si hubiera desatado algo inimaginable, sintió su alma torcerse de miedo bajo esos ojos rojos y empezó a temer por su vida, pero aquellos se apagaron cuando Pepito aparto la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Intente apaciguar lo inevitable Todd, pero no me dejaste –empezó a hablar Pepito mientras se alejaba de aquella calle- pasaras por mucho antes de que nos volvamos a ver… –se giró por última vez asía Todd que aún seguía en su lugar- …pero desde ahora estarás **_solo_**.

Y se desvaneció ante sus ojos, como su el viento se lo hubiera llevado.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y negando con la cabeza corrió a casa.

* * *

Corrió, corrió y corrió.

Esas frías palabras de quien obligatoriamente se hacía llamar su amigo había dicho.

"_…pero desde ahora estarás **solo**"_.

-¡No es cierto! –grito sin ver asía donde iba cruzo la calle sin mirar sintiendo como el mundo se ponía en contra suya- ¡No es cierto! No puede ser cierto...

Levanto la vista y vio su casa, dos carros en ella: una que heredo del abuelo y la otra de su padre.

Se podía ver como su padre salía de la casa apresurado y metía unas cosas al carro, sonrió inconscientemente, cuanto deseaba verlo ahora.

-¡Papá! –le llamo Todd corriendo hasta alcanzar al hombre que al ser mencionado se giró bruscamente asía el- ¡no tienes idea de cuánto quise venir con ustedes! Me ha pasado tanto… -empezó a hablar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-… sé que es tarde y en unas horas me iré pero quise despedirme de ti y mamá…

-¡Todd! ¡Niño impuntual! –le corto su padre volviendo a meter una caja que tenía al auto- se te hace tarde, ¡ya todo está en el auto del abuelo! ¡todo está allí! ¡ahora lárgate!

-Pero quería despedirme de ustedes, pues sé que tardare un buen tiempo en volver… -volvió a insistir Todd poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su ahora viejo padre- quería despedirme y agradecer toda la ayuda que recibí de ustedes y decirle a mamá muchas cosas, ¿dónde está mamá? –pregunto al ver que su madre no estaba en el auto, lo cual era preocupante, puesto que ella no estaba "mentalmente" bien para salir a la calle- papá ¿dónde está mamá? –pregunto ahora preocupado- ¿papá-…

-¡Esta muerta! –se giró el padre asía Todd y lo tomo violentamente por el cuello- ¡esta muerta! ¡esta muerta! ¡y todo es por tu culpa!

Todd se quedó impactado, ¿su madre muerta? Y en parte asustado por la reacción de su padre.

-Pero si en la mañana… –intento hablar Todd recordando como ella estaba caminando por la cocina esa mañana, pero su padre volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Después de que fuiste idiota! –le grito el hombre derramando lágrimas de coraje y frustración por volver aquella escena- ¡se metió al baño varias horas y cuando fui a buscarla esta yacía muerta sobre el suelo al lado del retrete! ¡murió por abuso de las drogas! –Todd se quedó mudo- ¡solo queríamos que te fueras! ¡intentamos de todo este año para que pasara! ¡esperábamos aún más ansiosos que tú por este día! ¡el día en que **tú **finalmente saldrías de nuestras vidas! –cerro los ojos derramando lagrimas para luego abrirlos y verlo con cólera- ¡pero ella ya se había vuelto adicta a esas cosas! ¡esas drogas! ¡esas drogas que empezó a tomar cuando naciste y arruinaste nuestras vidas! ¡teníamos planes! ¡teníamos sueños! ¡Y TENÍAS QUE NACER TÚ! –le grito tan fuerte que su voz lleno el vacío de la calle- ¡lo único que queríamos era una vida feliz!... solo queríamos eso –sollozo el hombre soltando a Todd y desmoronándose en la entrada del coche, ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir soportando esto, ya no más.

Todd se quedó viendo como su padre desplomado y destruido y sintiéndose culpable de que haya acabado así.

-Papá… –susurro Todd con la voz que se le quebraba y con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, no soportaba ver el dolor que había provocado- … papá, lo siento.

-Lárgate… –le respondio su padre levantándose del suelo y abriendo la puerta del auto para subirse a ella y luego cerrarla, Todd se quedó quieto- yo ya no vivo aquí, ya tienes lo que quieres ¡solo lárgate y jamás te vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! –le amenazo viendo con ojos de furia- ¡lo que hagas o no con tu vida ya no es mi problema!

Y con esas palabras presiono el acelerador y salió de aquel vecindario, dejando a Todd parado ahí, tal vez para **siempre**.

De sus ojos solo estaba la imagen de su padre desapareciendo por la pista, sus piernas fallaron y antes de caer al suelo se volvió a la casa tomo el picaporte y se fue directo asía su habitación.

El único lugar seguro que tenía ahora.

Se quedó parado en la entrada de su cuarto viendo su cama que estaba solo que con el cochón vacío y ahí, justo encima al lado de la cabecera de la cama, estaba Shmee.

**Todd... bienvenido.**

Corrió hasta la cama lo tomo con sus dos manos y lo abrazo enterrando su cara en su felpudo y pequeño pecho mientras finalmente dejaba caer las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia que había estado acumulando.

Ya no podía más.

**Está bien Todd, está bien.**

No tenía idea de cuánto dolor estaba experimentando en ese momento y sin dejar de lado el miedo de lo que podía pasar ahora… lo desconocido sonaba tan aterrador ahora.

Se quedó ahí parando desahogando con Shmee en brazos, mientras este le animaba, sentía que toda su vida había sido una miseria y que así acabaría.

Solo y abandonado.

**Yo estoy contigo Todd, no decaigas, yo siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y hacerte feliz.**

El sollozo de Todd paro, alejo su cara del pecho del extraño oso y lo miro, con los ojos bien abiertos por sus palabras.

**Este no es el final Todd… nunca es tarde.**

Había una razón escondida detrás de esas palabras, una razón mucho más siniestra que Shmee al ver este momento de vulnerabilidad estaba utilizando a su favor, puesto que esta vez seria escuchado.

-Tienes razón… –murmuro Todd mirando su habitación casi vacía para luego dejar su mirada en la ventana que dejaba ver la solitaria casa de su antiguo vecino- …nunca no es tarde.

Dejo a Shmee en su cama y se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que miro la casa de Nny, resistir hondo y abrió la ventana, al hacerlo dejo que la brisa del viento se colara por su habitación y con ella le devolviera sus recuerdos de la niñez.

Recordando a la única persona que de verdad mostro preocupación por el… y que por ahora ya no estaba.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su mesita al lado de la cama sacando del cajón un una lápiz y una hoja de papel, miro su reloj y se dispuso a escribir.

Tomo a Shmee y le sonrió débilmente.

-Shmee –le llamo Todd viendo a su oso detenidamente que a pesar de sus rasguños y que repetidas veces haya tenido que volver a coserlo, era considerado su único y mejor amigo- eres mi mejor amigo.

**También lo eres tú para mi Todd y los amigos se _escuchan_…**

Todd lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo coloco en la cabecera de la cama sobre el cochón desnudo, apoyando su espalda contra la madera de la cama de tal manera que pareciera sentado, y entre sus pequeñas patas deposito el papelito doblado en dos.

Se dirigió al marco de la puerta y se dispuso a retirarse cuando la voz confundida de su oso volvió a llamarlo.

**¡Todd! ¿qué haces? ¿me dejas? ¿por qué? ¡creí que éramos amigos!**

No recibió respuesta, solo una débil sonrisa de parte de Todd.

-Adiós Shmee –fue lo que salió de su boca antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y empezar a cerrar lentamente la puerta- cuida a Nny cuando regrese ¿ok?

**¡No puedes dejarme! ¡NO DEBES DEJARME! ¡ESTARAS SOLO Y ASUSTADO SIN MÍ!**

**¡QUIEN ESTARA CONTIGO ESAS NOCHES EN LAS QUE LAS PESADILLAS SE APODEREN DE TU CEREBRO! ¡A QUIENES RECURRIRAS CUANDO ESTES SOLO Y ASUSTADO! ¡NO ERES NADA SIN MÍ! ¡NO ERES NADA SIN SHMEE! ¡NO ERES NADA!**

Todd lo miro… por última vez manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de sus palabras.

-Te extrañare –susurro Todd empezando a cerrar la puerta ante la atónita mirada de Shmee.

**¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME DEJES!**

**¡TODD! ¡REGRESA!**

**¡NO ME DEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

La puerta fue cerrada con llave, Todd salió por la vacía entrada de su casa, cerró la casa y subió al auto.

Ya no había más que hacer ahí.

Las palabras escritas en el papel doblado eran sus últimas palabras de quien era conocido en ese vecindario como Squeek.

Decía así:

_Querido Jhonny:_

_A pesar de que tu presencia no ha sido requerida otra vez en mi vida quiero que tú te quedes con algo de ella._

_Shmee te cuidara tal y como cuido de mí cuando te fuiste y como hizo siempre._

_No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado en tus manos pues sé que tú lo necesitas más._

_El mundo, como pudo aprender, es oscuro y tenebroso._

_Y que si no tienes a nadie estas solo._

_Yo quería hacer a mis padres felices, crear una vida feliz, tal vez un familia._

_Pero ahora sé que eso jamás será posible, no mientras yo este con vida._

_La verdad yo nunca pedí nacer, no lo hice, y si hubiera había una manera desearía no haber nacido para no quitar la felicidad a mis padres._

_Mi futuro se ve tan lejano ahora._

_Intentare seguir tu consejo de mantenerme cuerdo, aunque no sé, cuanto tiempo pueda hacerlo._

_Solo sé que desde ahora… estoy **solo**._

_Firmado_

**_-Todd Casil-_**

* * *

**esto... se sintió intenso**

**lo siento Todd pero todo tiene una ****razón**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**bye!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Un reinicio**

Inhala, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba… si seguía respirando tan rápido se iba acabar el aire y todos morirían ¡por su culpa! ¡POR SU CULPA!

Volviendo a la realidad, respiro hondo y miro otra vez la entrada de ese gran establecimiento, al que muchos entraban en ese momento.

La Universidad.

Miro sus pies y levanto su vista al establecimiento enfrente de el con sus puerta abiertas, la gente que pasaba por sus costados casi empujándolo, sino se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su primer clase.

Camino por el patio de recreo mientras pasaba meticulosamente la mirada a los demás jóvenes, la mayoría parecía conocerse, mientras otros que eran nuevos formaban grupos con algunos.

Nadie se le acercaba.

Se sentía inseguro y algo incómodo.

El ambiente a su alrededor era tan alegre y movido.

Se miró una vez más la ropa y sintió de pronto que el único que era ignorado… era él.

Se había puesto un polo gris holgado de manga larga, un jeans negros, calzando unas zapatillas negras con blanco en la suelo y en parte de la agujeguetas, y en su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro simple de lana de color gris, que cubría sus cabellos desordenados y que estiraba con manía asía su frente como intentando pasar desapercibido.

Se había vestido de otra manera o como pudo, la noche anterior se la había pasado llorando otra vez la muerte de su madre, era su segundo día en esta ciudad y todavía no lo superaba.

El primer día que llego a esa ciudad, se encerró en cuanto llego a su nuevo "hogar" en un condominio de buena calaña y cerca la universidad, de dos pisos y diez apartamentos en cada uno.

No había salido de allí ni para ver que tal el nuevo lugar ni nada.

Se sentía tan vacío y triste, el ver a esta gente de su edad disfrutar la vida solo porque tuvieron una infancia feliz, asía que se sintiera fuera de ese lugar alegre.

Apretó la correa del bolso de mano color beige que colgaba al lado de su cadera y se mordió el labio, se sentía como un parasito, un ser que no pertenecía a este lugar.

Tal vez no fue buena idea venir.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un persona corría directamente asía el, cargando dos cajas repletas de libros de historia.

El choque fue inevitable.

Libros volaron mientras que los dos chicos caían asía atrás sobre el suelo, una de las cajas vacías cayó encima de una de las cabeza cubriendo la visión del pobre muchacho, Todd aturdido se sobo el brazo intentando reponerse del choque.

Al levantar la mirada vio el desastre causado.

Otra vez… lo había echado a perder.

Se paró rápidamente y miro al joven chico caído sobre los libros regados en el suelo y con una caja sobre su cabeza obstruyendo su vista, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, bonita manera de hacer amigos.

-D-Discúlpame… –tartamudeo Todd arrodillándose al lado del aturdido chico de la caja-… no fue mi intención chocar contigo –se disculpó mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse del suelo.

-No te preocupes hermano, pero dime… –hablo el joven mientras se levantaba estirando los brazos como intentando buscar equilibrio- ¿A dónde fue la luz?

Todd soltó una inaudible y ligera risa, el chico parecía tener sentido del humor aun después de tropezar, con una mano saco la caja de su cabeza que obstaculizaba su campo de visión.

-_Oh _–suspiro el otro como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que le pasaba- gracias hermano –le agradeció apoyando una mano en su hombro derecho mientras le sonría y le permitía ver el color azul de sus ojos.

-Eh… de nada –respondio Todd algo sorprendido por la cordialidad y familiaridad del chico.

El chico soltó una carcajada por su tímida respuesta, para luego darle una palmada al hombro para luego ocuparse de los libros caídos.

Todd lo miro detenidamente, su ropa desalineada, cabello negro desordenado y su actitud fresca y familiar, lo hacían parecer como una de las personas con las que uno podía hacerse amigo rápidamente.

El joven vestida unos jeans gastados de color gris claro con uno que otro hueco en las rodillas (como era el modelo), usaba un polo blanco con una gran imagen de un signo de exclamación en dorado, encima tenia puesto una camisa a cuadros de color rojo, calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco y una gorra de visera color rojo sobre su despeinado y lago cabello negro (que le llegaba a los hombros) acomodada asía atrás dejando sobresalir una mecha de cabello despeinado por encima de su correa.

-Eres nuevo a ahora que te veo bien –hablo el chico volviendo los libros en las dos cajas con una rapidez casi al parpadeo de un ojo, se levantó con una sonrisa y le paso una de la cajas, Todd la acepto mientras el otro sonreía- bienvenido a la **_Universidad de Ciudad Verde_**.

Caminaron por los pasillos del gran lugar buscando la biblioteca, Todd observaba todo mientras el chico parloteaba la historia de la Universidad completa desde sus inicios hasta su final, se adentraron a un gran portón abierto donde había grandes estantes repletos de libros, mesas de trabajos con algunas personas ahí.

Sea estudiando, leyendo o simplemente durmiendo.

Estaban en la Biblioteca.

-Por eso esta ciudad se fundó, no que, ni por qué, sino por quien –termino de relatar el joven que acompañaba- y esa es mi parte favorita porque jamás nos dicen quien fue.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Todd dejando la caja en una de las mesitas, sintiendo que se había perdido algo de la conversación.

-Exacto –sonrió el otro asintiendo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Llego una señorita de cabello verde con corte radical le trajo una tabla de papeles, el muchacho firmo estos, entonces esta le aventó una mochila azul que agarro con las justas.

-Gracias Robin… –expreso el chico sonriendo nervioso mientras se ponía la mochila a la espalda, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que salieran del lugar, el otro negaba su cabeza mientras se reía con gracia- está molesta porque la tenía esperando más de una hora… aunque esta en todo su derecho el desquitarse con mi mochila –dijo haciendo énfasis golpeando dos veces la mochila azul que ahora tenía en la espalda.

Todd se corrió la boca escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa, este tipo estaba loco.

-Ah, que modales los míos –hablo de pronto golpeándose la rodillas con una de sus manos, como acordándose de algo, se puso enfrente del sonriente- me di cuenta que aún no se tu nombre.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Todd, era cierto, se le pasado ese pequeño detalle también entre tanta charla, apretó la correa de su bolsa y le tendió la mano- me llamo Todd Casil.

-Dwincky –respondio el otro siempre sonriendo apretando su mano a modo de saludo- Ricardo Dwincky, aunque la mayoría me llama Dwincky, pero puedes llamarme como quieras –bromeo el otro poniéndose a su lado y reanudando su caminar a los pasillos de clases.

-Es un placer conocerte Dwincky –dijo Todd memorizando el apellido del muchacho, mientras se acercaban a su salón, estaba a tiempo a pesar de su "accidente".

-El placer es mío ¡oye! ¿vas a la misma clase que yo? –la pregunta lo desconcertó a Todd, el otro parecía feliz, miro el letrero de la puerta donde decía "Ciencia" y comprendió su emoción- ¡genial entonces podemos sentarnos juntos!

-Creo que si –respondio Todd abriendo la entrada a los dos.

Esto era genial, jamás había hablado con tanta confianza con alguien, de seguro este sería un buen año después de todo.

Siguió a Dwincky por las carpetas del salón, el cual ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, mientras el otro saltaba asía los últimos asientos que estaban ubicados al fondo del salón al lado de la ventana. Por la cual se podía ver la cancha y como algunos se presentaban a las prácticas del equipo de futbol americano.

-¡Ey, _Jorgi_! –saludo Dwincky a un chico recluido en el último asiento, como si se estuviera apartando del resto- ¡conocí a un estudiante nuevo!

El chico era delgado y por cómo se sentaba alto porque se encorvaba, de cabello rubio peinado perfectamente asía un costado sin salirse de la línea, vestía una camisa blanca con el cuello pulcramente limpio que por debajo sobresalía una bonita corbata michi color rojo, un suéter color amarillo pálido sobre la camisa cubriéndole las parte de la palma de la manos por las mangas, unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos de charol lustrados. Y encima de sus ojos verde aceituna estaban unas gafas de color negro, vintage, de grandes lunas y con algo de cinta en medio de estas a la altura de la nariz.

Era la viva imagen del estudiante perfecto… por no decir que su actitud le hacía ver como un perfecto **_nerd_**.

-Es Jorge, Dwincky –respondio el otro mirándolo con fastidio desde su asiento, para luego mirarlo a el- ¡oh! ¿él debe ser no? –Dwincky asintió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Todd de los hombros y lo ponía enfrente de él.

-Todd Casil te presento a mi mejor amigo de ¡toda la universidad! –exclamo Dwincky con entusiasmo, ganándose unas cuantas risas burlonas de los presentes, que habían oído su anuncio gracias al tono de su voz- Jorge Eliot, _mi camarada _y amigo de la infancia.

-Baja la voz –le rogo Eliot avergonzado porque su amigo llamara tanto la atención- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamar la atención? –se paró de la carpeta y Todd pudo comprobar que era igual de alto que el- llámame Jorge si quieres es un placer conocerte Todd –le respondio educadamente, Todd asintió.

Parecía ser alguien gentil.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-La campana, mejor nos sentamos antes de que entre el tutor de este año –sugirió Eliot.

Los tres se acomodaron en las carpetas: Todd se sentó en el último asiento al lado de la ventana justo en la esquina del salón, Dwincky se sentó al frente de Todd, mientras Eliot se sentaba al lado de Todd. Los demás estudiantes también tomaron asientos mientras esperaban al profesor.

-¿Es tu primer año aquí verdad Todd? –pregunto Eliot acomodando su cuaderno en la carpeta.

-Sí, es mi primer año –respondio Todd acomodando su bolsa en sus piernas, el asiento era algo estrecho, pero no se quejó.

-¡Que mal! Si hubieras entrado antes, acabarías al mismo tiempo que nosotros –lamento Dwincky dándose vuelta a ellos y uniéndose sin esfuerzo a la conversación- para los que entran solo tienen tres años y Jorge y yo nos faltan dos para acabar –suspiro Dwincky para luego sonreír- ¡pero mientras estemos aquí seremos amigos! ¡de seguro seremos los mejores! –exclamo arrancando un par risitas de Eliot y Todd.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras la Universidad muy _interesante _–hablo Eliot una vez apagadas las risas, Todd lo miro dubitativo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Todd con duda ¿interesante? ¿a qué se refería?

Pero antes de recibir respuesta la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dando la señal a todos de que tutor había llegado, los estudiantes guardaron silencio a medida que el sonido de pisadas se entraban al salón, Todd casi no dio crédito a lo que vio entrar.

Entro un chico, vestía una chompa de cuello alto de color verde esmeralda, unos pantalones de vestir negros, bocacines negros bien lustrados, una bufanda blanca medio ajustada sobre su cuello. Todo debajo de una bata del laboratorio.

Sin más ni menos.

Exceptuando un pequeño y resaltante detalle, el singular e inusual modo de peinarse su fantástico y abundante cabello azabache, el que tuviera un rayo sobre su cabeza… lo así resaltar mucho.

Era un joven de 18 años, casi de su edad, entraba al salón con un portafolio en el brazo izquierdo. Se dirigió al escritorio delante de la pizarra y una vez acomodo se volvió al aula y sonrió.

Tenía que ser una broma.

-Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Ciudad Verde, mi nombre es Rodger Membrana pero pueden llamarme **_Profesor Membrana_** y yo seré su profesor de ciencias este año –se presentó el joven con orgullo, el salón se estaba en un silencio pues la mayoría de los estudiantes eran nuevas, así que era de esperarse- bueno… ¿alguna pregunta? –pregunto mientras se reacomodaba sus lentes circulares, de cobertura color esmeralda, sobre sus ojos color ámbar.

Todd estaba a punto de levantar el brazo listo para hacer la primera pregunta del día, pero entonces sintió el brazo apretado por una mano, a su lado vio como Eliot le apretaba el brazo y le miraba con cara de: _no lo hagas_.

Así que desistió de esa idea.

-¿Ninguna? –miro por los lados el Profesor Membrana, todos incluso los recién llegados sabían su historia, así si alguien preguntaba porque era profesor a todos les tocaría escuchar la historia de cómo nació y conoció la ciencia, era joven pero no por echo dejaba de quitarle lo de hablador- bien –sonrío Membrana- el tema con el que comenzaremos este año es la **física moderna**, pero para eso necesitamos saber de la **física **¿oh no? –se acercó al frente de la clase, sonriente mostrando su impecable sonrisa, algunas femeninas suspiraron- la física es la que establece las leyes que explican los fenómenos naturales, excluyendo los que modifican la estructura molecular de los cuerpos… o para ponerlo en palabras simples, estudio de un fenómeno, según el punto de vista de esta **_ciencia_** –sonrió ante la última palabra, muchos sabían que aquella era su palabra favorita, pues por ella es que tenían un profesor como él o al menos eso decía él.

De repente la explicación de la _interesante _física se vio interrumpido por el chillar de la puerta al abrirse y dejar entrar un par de piecitos cuya suela del zapato chillaba más que la puerta.

-Disculpe… –hablo Membrana interrumpiendo la intromisión de cierto estudiante-… señorita, se puede saber, ¿por qué llego tarde?

La chica aún seguía avanzando encorvada por la fila pegada a la entrada, ignorando la pregunta de Membrana y escondiendo su rostro tras sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, Membrana la atravesó con la mirada.

-**Nessie**… –mascullo entre dientes como si masticara un pedazo de basura, pero era tanto el nombre como su propietaria eran casi parecido, la chica detuvo su caminar y se irguió, aun sin dar la mirada a su joven profesor- … ¿se puede saber porque llegaste tarde, _esta vez_?

La chica no se movió en su rostro de porcelana y mejillas rosadas, mascullaban un maldición a Membrana y el hecho de haber sido descubierta en media hurtadilla, se volteo así el con el rostro sereno que siempre ponía al estar en problemas.

Todd no sabía quién era pero la voz de Dwincky llego a sus oídos como un susurro al prolongarse el breve silencio.

-Ella es Renesmee P. Ramos, alumna excepcional tanto en diversos temas de historia, literatura, matemática, ciencia como en diferentes deportes, se transfirió el año pasado al igual que nosotros –escucho decir a su ahora amigo- es muy popular aquí, se le apoda con el nombre de Nessie.

-¿Nessie? –pregunto Todd poniendo atención en lo que ahora todos sabían que se avecinaba.

-Si como el Monstruo del lago Ness –respondio Dwincky con algo de gracia- así como se oye.

Todd analizo a la chica.

Ella vestía un polo apretado verde vivo con una imagen en el pecho de una estrella de color blanco, una falda corta de jeans, encima de una leyins verde oscuro que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y hasta donde podía ver zapatos converse negros exceptuando por la suela que era blanca.

Era alta aunque tal vez no tanto como el, de buena figura, tenía una mano en su cadera mientras que la otra cargaba su mochila marrón sobre su espalda encima de su largo cabello hasta la cintura solo que se levantaba un poco gracias a la mochila.

A simple vista una chica normal.

La chica miraba desafiante al profesor como si aquel encuentra no fuera la primera vez.

-Estaba cazando vampiros –respondio Nessie con una seriedad que produjo que algunas ahogaran una risita.

-Nessie, los vampiros no existen –suspiro con pesadumbre el joven profesor, llevándose la mano derecha a la sien, negando con desaprobación- cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.

-Y cuantas veces tengo que decirle _"profesor"_... –hablo la chica terminando de decir la palabra moviendo sus dedos al aire dándole paréntesis a la labra profesor, otra ronda de risitas azoto el aula, Membrana la vio fastidiado- …que **_me crea._**

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse, Todd sintió esto como algo incómodo y familiar, estar en medio de una discusión fue algo normal en su niñez.

-Ellos se conocieron el año pasado, cuando el Profesor Membrana recién impartía clases… –susurro Eliot a su lado-…digamos que el profesor ama la ciencia y ella tiene reputación de _loca _por creer en cosas paranormales y eso… ellos no se llevan muy bien.

Todd asintió, sabía lo que era sentirse excluido, además el también había experiencias dignas de alguien fuera de juicio.

-Esas cosas son criaturas ficticias, creadas por ridículos escritores que creyeron que sería divertido crear un ser que vive en la oscuridad ¡entiende! ¡ESO NO ES REAL! –hablo Membrana levantando y perdiendo la paciencia como sucedía cuando tenía que someterse en un debate con su estudiante menos favorita- y no soy un igual parea que me hables de esa manera.

-¡Pero si es cierto yo los vi! –metió una mano en su mochila y saco su celular mostrándole una imagen de una sombre en la oscuridad- ¡esta es una prueba muy fiable! Claro está _algo _borrosa, pero… –algunas ya se estaban matando de la risa, la chica miro la imagen sabiendo que estaba en problemas, eso siempre le pasaba- …pero, pero ¡fue porque me despisto! ¡casi muero! –exclamo con frustración contenida, Membrana le dio la espalda negando con la cabeza- ¡tiene que creerme!

-Ya escuche suficiente –dijo el Profesor Membrana sentándose en su carpeta y mirándola con desaprobación más que obvia- siéntate, alégrate que por que es el primer día no te imponga un castigo.

-Pero… -balbuceo la chica harta de que le pasara lo mismo, siempre.

-Dije, **siéntate –**le ordeno Membrana casi con un tono amenazante y dejando de lado su actitud amable.

La chica se encogió y se dio vuelta a una de las carpetas vacías al otro lado del salón, lanzando maldiciones sobre su día, Membrana y los vampiros, llego a su asiento y se sentó bruscamente.

Se veía que estaba irritada.

La clase prosiguió sin interrupción, gracias a esta _pequeña _intervención, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Todd miro como la chica estampaba su cara contra la carpeta, sabia como se sentía ser rechazado, además parte de su relato… le parecía real.

Y estaba seguro de que lo había dicho era cierto.

-No tiene remedio –oyó decir a Eliot mientras empezaba apuntar lo que Membrana escribía en la pizarra.

-Nadie nunca sabrá lo que pasa por su mente –comento Dwincky dando vuelta su dedo al lado de su mente como diciendo "_está loca de remate"_.

Todd no dijo nada sin embargo empezaba a tenerle algo de compasión a la despreciada chica.

La miro de reojo por un momento pensando que muchas veces también se había sentido como ella se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

De pronto como si la supiera que la veía la chica levanto un poco la mirada y la puso en su dirección.

Al conectarse sus miradas, el palecio.

Ella tenía la mirada color… ¡miel!

Solo recordaba ver a alguien de ese color.

De pronto el vago recuerdo de una niñita que casi entra a la casa de un asesino golpeo su mente.

Pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera exagerando y fuera otra persona ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y como si el destino le jugara una cruel broma, esta sonrió, ¡sonrió! ¡con ese brillo extraño sobresaliendo de sus ojos! ¡como esa vez!

**_"…_** **s_iento una influencia maligna en ella, ¡debes huir!"_ **

Desvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo y se hundió en su sitio, Eliot lo miro dubitativo mientras se ponía un cuaderno en la cabeza y rogara por no llamar más la atención, deseaba desaparecer en ese momento.

Pero aun sentía su mirada, no se atrevió a devolvérsela.

Este sería un largo año... junto a esa mirada color miel.

* * *

**¿sabían que alumno es la persona que carece de entendiendo?No miento un profesor nos abrió los ojos a la verdad a mi y mis compañeros... por eso aquí los llame estudiantes =)**

**hola gente! ¿como van?**

**no paso mucho antes de que actualizara, espero les guste este capitulo, estaba inspirada como nunca lo estuve XD**

**jeje ¿sorprendidos porque aparecieran ciertos nombres conocidos?, puuuuuuuuues lo tenia bien pensadito después del primer capitulo juju OUO, les voy diciendo desde ahora que aquí todo puede pasar.**

**los nombres no fueron fáciles de encontrar, utilice los nombres de las personas que hicieron sus voces en la versión en ingles:**

**-Profesor Membrana: ****Rodger Bumpass**

**-Profesor Dwincky: Ricardo Mendoza**

**-Profesor Eliot: Jorge García**

**y finalmente conocemos a otra de mis creaciones Nessie (como el Monstruo del lago Ness) un poco mas de cerca.**

**espero los haya sorprendido**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**P.D: **_Tengo un pequeño anuncio para los que leen Sentimientos de Otro Planeta... yo tengo un bloqueo de escritor, no se si puede cumplir con el capitulo la fecha que dije, lo siento, es que me siento apagada con ese capitulo, como si hubiera perdido mi animo... es horrible y tampoco quiero presentarles cualquier cosa._

_Prometo colgarlo eso si... cuando lo tenga echo._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Vecinos**

¿Alguna vez te has sentido observado?

Todd si y mucho, en la escuela, en la calle, en su cuarto, incluso en sus pesadillas… siempre observado.

Y ahora en esta etapa de su vida puede agregar la Universidad a esa _inquietante lista_, pues se sentía y estaba seguro de que era observado.

No había que ser un genio para saberlo, solo se sentía y punto.

Todo estaba demasiado familiarizado con esa sensación que había llegado aprender cuando lo **_miraban _**y cuando lo**_observaban_**.

Porque había una gran diferencia entre una palabra y la otra, la primera solo era pasajera en cambio la otra era permanente.

En estos momentos Todd deseaba que solo lo miraran y no lo _observaran_.

...

No había manera de despegarse de esa mirada, sentía que se ahogaba en ella como un profundo y oscuro mar, la ansiedad por escapar de esos globos oculares se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Pero por supuesto disimulaba estar bien enfrente de sus nuevos amigos, no quería que **_eso _**arruinara su primer día.

Aunque asía bastante difícil el solo ignorarla.

Casi las primeras horas se había estado esforzando por escapar de esa sensación de sentirse observado, a pesar de haber concluido la clase de ciencia aun podía sentirlo, lo estaba sofocando.

-Física, solo tenía que enseñarnos física… –balbuceo Dwincky mientras se sobaba los ojos y se estiraba en su asiento-… no la historia completa de la _ciencia_.

-Ya sabes cómo es el Profesor Membrana con esta materia –hablo Jorge Eliot guardando sus cosas en su mochila para luego levantarse de la carpeta y sonreír- …en cambio yo creo que un repaso de la historia de la física y sus orígenes nos beneficia académicamente, aparte de que su historia es cautivante.

-Por eso eres el favorito de la Universidad –bromeo Dwincky rodando los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

Los tres jóvenes se pararon y salieron del aula casi al final, asía los pasillos, el timbre sonó dando junto con un anuncio atravesó de los altavoces, llamando la atención en los pasillos.

-_"Todos los presentes, viejos y nuevos estudiantes váyanse directo asía el salón de gimnasia" _–hablo una voz femenina y desganada, como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días, prosiguió- _"el director anunciara la Bienvenida a los estudiantes de este año"._

-Vaya el comité de Bienvenida de este año va a comenzar –hablo Dwincky emocionado, se giró a los dos chicos y agarrándolos del brazo los arrastro asía el lugar al que todos iban, dejando atrás las risitas de gracia de algunos de sus compañeros-¡Todd prepárate para la más fabulosa bienvenida de Ciudad Verde!

Las trompetas sonaron por todo el gimnasio, la banda empezaba a tocar, enfrente de ellos el equipo de porristas asía su entrada.

Dando piruetas, saltitos, mostrando su más reciente rutina.

Animando al público que sentado en las gradas, la mayoría de la población masculina estaba más que encanta por el espectáculo de faldas cortitas y piernas torneadas y bronceadas, por decir que al menos animaban a la mayoría de los que estaban aquí.

-Gracias por su presentación, chicas, pueden retirarse –el sonido de una voz femenina se escuchó a través del micrófono, captando la atención del resto una vez que la banda junto con el equipo de porristas se retirasen, la chica sonrió y prosiguió- ahora con ustedes ¡El Sr. Reyes! ¡Decano de la Universidad de Ciudad Verde!

-Ella es Maravilla Reyes la Presidenta de la Universidad –le susurro Dwincky a Todd, estaban sentados en la parte más alta de las gradas así que tenían una vista completa de casi todo el gimnasio, Todd volteo a verlo dubitativo- alumna catalogada como una persona brillante e inteligente, la única capaz de hacerle la competencia a Nessie por su buena salud mental… –comento mirando a Nessie que unas gradas más abajo tenía el ceño fruncido- a Eliot por su grandioso desempeño en las actividades físicas y a Membrana por su amplio conocimiento en varias materias en especial la ciencia antigua –lo miro con cara de _¿puedes creerlo?_\- muchos dicen que fue educada para ser Presidenta y sobresalir por encima de los demás… aparte de tener cierto prestigio por ser la hija y mano derecha del Decano.

-¿Hija? –pregunto Todd asombrada y miro asía donde estaba la chica que sonreía y daba lugar a un hombre mayor.

Y si se le veía que tenía pinta de ser una chica de liderazgo y nato, la clase de persona con una seguridad extraordinaria y autoestima elevada por no dejar de lado que siempre mostraba buen humor.

De físico también era de envidiar si eres del grupo femenino: pelirroja de cabello ondulado; corto hasta los hombros dejando un flequillo perfectamente escalonado encima de su frente, por lo alcanzaba a ver tenía unas cuantas pecas y algo rosas las mejillas, de vestimenta simple pero moderna dando una imagen de una joven seria pero con un toque fresco; un blazers color cielo encima de un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo, calzando tacones color castaño y hasta donde podía alcanzar a ver un collar de búho; plateado con piedritas celestes haciendo de ojos, adornando su cuello y unos lentes vintage grandes de montura de un celeste oscuro.

La clase de chica que con solo desearlo puede hacer posible sus más grandes planes sabiendo que siempre obtendría un buen resultado.

En cierto modo… eso daba miedo.

-Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a la Universidad de Ciudad Verde –comenzó el hombre de cabellos rojos y traje gris con un pañuelo celeste en el bolsillo de su pecho, el decano comenzó con su discurso- como todos los años, nuestra institución les da la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, sean bien recibidos y que su experiencia aquí sea de su agrado –sonrió- así que disfruten cada momento y tengan grandes expectativas para este año, muchas gracias.

Las alentadoras palabras terminaron con los aplausos de los estudiantes, como todos los años, los estudiantes se fueron retirando del gimnasio mientras que algunas chicas se acercaban a la Presidenta con admiración y respeto.

Todd bajo con sus dos amigos por las gradas, casi a los últimos, así que fueron los primeros en percatarse que Nessie arremetía contra la pelirroja.

En realidad la mayoría, incluyendo a los profesores, fueron espectadores del _temerario _escenario que se presentó en frente de sus narices.

-No más juegos Maravillas –hablo con voz firme y cargada de rencor, Nessie caminaba asía la chica de cabellos rojos ante la atónita mirada de todos, el grupito que rodeaba a la presidenta se disipo al ver a la pelinegra cerca- _lo sé_ –le encaro ya estando unos centímetros de su cara, sus brazos estaban cruzados y la miraba con todo el odio acumulado, en cambio la chica en frente de ella mostraba un semblante sereno pero sin ignorar la condición en la que la chica ojos miel la había metido, simplemente sonreía- sé que eres un **_vampiro_** –le acuso apuntándola acusadora con total seguridad sobre sus palabras.

El alboroto en el lugar no se hizo esperar y algunos ahogaron un grito de estupor, los profesores no podían más que estar exaltado y el Decano no mostraba expresión alguna, la situación se tensó.

Todd miro a la chica de cabellos rojos, esta no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, entonces lo supo.

Nessie estaba perdida.

-Vaya y ¿debería sentirme halagado o insultada? –pregunto la Presidenta de Ciudad Verde con total inocencia, su mirada color cielo parecía brillar con un brillo de quien hace alguna travesura, Nessie frunció el entrecejo- ¿quieres que te felicite?, en verdad lo haría pero… creo cometiste un pequeño error, ¿estás bien de salud, Renesmee? –continuo poniéndole cara de preocupación y tocando su frente para comprobar si la pelinegra tenía fiebre, pero su mano ni siquiera logro tocarla puesto que Nessie se apartó, suspiro para luego volverle a sonreír- oh, vaya tal parece que no estas enferma, pero creo que no entendí del todo tu acusación tan **_infantil_**.

-¡¿Infantil?! –exclamo Nessie con rabia mientras dejaba su porte de investigadora profesional y se lanzaba más a su actitud agresiva e impulsiva con la que siempre había tenido que lidiar hasta la fecha, pero esta vez sus neuronas parecían no decirle otra cosa que no fuera que matara a esa niña de cabellos color carmín, ella había tocado una fibra sensible de ella- ¿crees que esto es una especie de broma? ¡No engañas a nadie! –le grito algunas personas miraron disimuladamente asía el Decano que observaba todo sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión vacía- ¡esta mañana llegue tarde a clase gracias a ti!... supiste de mi investigación y cuando di con que tú eras una criatura de la noche ¡intentaste matarme! ¡¿eso acaso para tu es una "acusación infantil"?! –rugió mirándola con odio.

-¿Mi culpas de tu tardanza? –pregunto la chica presentando una imagen sorprendida- si llegaste tarde a clase debes a asimilar la culpa, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso –respondio la chica confundida para luego mirarla preocupada- ¿A-acaso fuiste atacada por un animal? ¡oh Cielos! Deberé poner una nueva regla para evitar que vuelva a suceder, no puedo permitir que… -pero no puso terminar puesto que Nessie la tomo bruscamente de los hombros y la miro con cólera.

-¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! –le grito ya harta de esa falsa inocencia- ¡eres un vampiro y puedo probarlo! –la agarro bruscamente del brazo y la jalo asía la salida externa del gimnasio, pateo la puerta y remango la manga de pelirroja que vio con horror exponía su brazo al sol, de inmediato su piel empezó a enrojecer y luego a hincharse- ¡un vampiro no puede estar bajo el sol! –exclamo triunfante.

La chica grito de dolor, pronto algunos alumnos y profesores interfirieron en la escena separando a Nessie de la Presidenta que rápidamente abrazo su brazo mientras este empezaba a presentar picor lastimándola más, el comité rodeo a la chica para atender su brazo.

-¡Suficiente Nessie! –empezó hablar el Profesor Membrana después de revisar el lastimado brazo de la pelirroja y hacer llamar a la enfermera- ¡tú obsesión ya llego demasiado lejos!

-P-Pero es un vampiro… –balbuceo la pelinegra mientras caiga en la cuenta de que estaba en **_graves_** problemas, frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que esa sanguijuela se saliera con la suya-… ¡su piel! ¡su piel no puede estar bajo el sol! ¡¿haber cómo me explican eso?!

-Sufre de psoriasis señorita Renesmee P. Ramos –se escuchó la voz del Decano por encima de todo el escándalo, el hombre no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento, su mirada seria estaba encima de la pelinegra que trago duro- al igual que yo, es una enfermedad de la piel que provoca dolor hinchazón y enrojecimiento de la piel más otras consecuencias que por respeto a mi hija no diré –se acercó a la chica que había sido soltada y que ahora temblaba nerviosa de cuál sería su castigo, más el director continuo- pero aparentemente usted no estuvo informada de eso, lo cual es algo raro pero viendo sus aficiones, es entendible que creyera que mi hija era un ser mitológico de leyenda, señorita Ramos.

-P-Pero… -la mirada congelada que le dirigió le atravesó el alma y la dejo sin habla-…

-Padre no te preocupes, fue solo el brazo estaré bien –se escuchó la voz de Maravillas que se paró firme, aun abrazando su brazo herido, pero con una leve sonrisa y mirada alentadora que aliviaba al comité y al resto de una manera increíble, se puso al lado de su padre- solo fue un mal entendido.

-Ya veo, sin embargo este comportamiento no se puede ignorar –hablo el Decano mirando a Nessie- me temo que limpiara cada salón después de las clases, como un castigo menor por su actitud y porque mi hija no sufrió mayor daño.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Nessie pero no había que hacer.

Las palabras del Decano eran absolutas y debería de agradecer que no haya recibido una expulsión, puesto que ataco a su única hija y segunda autoridad de la Universidad, se mordió el labio y se tragó sus palabras. Había fracasado.

La campana sonó y todos se retiraron a sus salones con apuro, no era la primera vez que estas escenas ocurrían pero algo que Todd tendría que acostumbrarse, mientras caminaba asía la salida pudo apreciar como la pelinegra se escabullía asía la salida externa.

También vio que no fue sola.

-Oye… –una voz maliciosa se oyó a la espalda de Nessie, al voltearse vio a Maravillas Reyes que desde las sombras la miraba con autosuficiencia-… que gran espectáculo diste hoy.

La ojimiel bufo mientras veía como la pelirroja sonreía mostrándole un par de colmillos no tan grandes pero lo suficientemente para que destacaran en sus labios.

-Estuviste cerca –se burló para luego darse media vuelta y reunirse con el consejo seguido por su padre.

Nessie vio cómo se alejaban hasta que desvió la mirada y siguió su camino.

-Algún día te atrapare… –juro la pelinegra mientras tomaba el atajo asía su próxima clase-… algún día sanguijuela, solo espera.

* * *

Todd estaba agotado, después de un muy raro y duro día de muchas emociones y conocer nuevos compañeros, se merecía un descanso en la comodidad de su cama.

Entro por la puerta principal del edifico salido al inmóvil portero, que era un hombrón con traje de botones de rasgos negros, que lo miro con una mirada intimidante y asintió la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

Todd corrió al elevador y se metió en él, una vez que empezó a subir tomo nota mental de no volver a saludar al portero, parecía un matón o un asesino cuando lo miraba.

Camino por el pasillo largo con paredes grises que dejaba ver las diez puertas color sauce y de piso afelpado con una alfombra del mismo color que las paredes pero un tanto más oscuro, camino por las puertas con paso rápido, no estaba seguro de cómo serían sus vecinos y tampoco estaba con la valentía para averiguarlo… no al menos por ahora.

Abrió la puerta, la última del pasillo de la fila derecha, miro su puerta y releyó el número.

_"Puerta número 20" _pensó mientras tomaba sus llaves y las encajaba en la cerradura.

En cuanto entro a su departamento se desplomo en el suelo.

Alzo la mirada, aun había algunas cajas sin desempacar pero aún tenía tiempo de sobra para eso, se dirigió a la cocina para preparase un sopa instantánea, luego darse una ducha e irse a dormir.

Su departamento era simple, sin muchos muebles ni nada en especial que estuviera en una de esas revistas de la "Casa de tus Sueños", pero al menos era algo.

Fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir.

Constaba de una cocina en la esquina (con estufa, refrigerador y microondas incluido, al igual que las alacenas, el horno y una mesa adherida al suelo para que no se saliera con unas cuatro sillas) y un único baño con ducha al lado de la entrada, un televisor económico, dos sillones individuales y uno de tres (todos encima de un tapete color gris), unos estantes a cada lado del televisor, su cama estaba al otro lado (era una cama con dos colchones, es que una sola no iba a darle la comodidad que deseaba, un capricho chiquito) de sábanas blancas al igual que la almohada y brazada negra con figuras geométricas color gris en fila, al su lado estaba un amplio ropero de esos que se hicieron para estar en la pared, a su lado tenía un pequeño librero donde estaba guardando sus libros y que servía de mesita de noche para poner la lámpara que le regalaron de niño (una del hombre araña que aun después de todo seguía alumbrando muy bien), dos ventanas; una al frente de su cama y la otra al frente de la cocina. Ambas con cortinas y que daban una vista decente de la ciudad, ni tan alto para ver hasta los límites, ni tan bajo para no ver nada más que la casa de al frente.

Era simplemente regular y a Todd le encantaba.

Para él, era uno de los pequeños lujos que su departamento aportaba.

Se sentó en la mesa cerca de la cocina y tomo la sopa con suspiro, limpio el plato y lo dejo secando en la secadera, se metió al baño y después de unos minutos salió de el con la pijama ya puesta (que consistía de un short negro, un polo blanco de manga corta y calcetines blancos) y se metió a la cama para tomar una merecida siesta.

¿Cuándo tiempo paso? ¿Una hora? ¿Cinco minutos? No lo sabía.

Solo que unos golpecitos detrás de su puerta lo despertaron levemente y lo obligaron averiguar quién sería la persona del condominio que tocaba a su puerta, se restregó los ojos y con el cabello negro alborotado abrió la puerta a quien quiera que fuese, sus ojos jamás creyeron encontrarse con esos por aquí… jamás se le paso por la cabeza eso.

Los ojos miel que estaban pegados a la cara de la pelinegra también mostraron esa sorpresa que luego se transformó en vergüenza, puesto que estaba agachada y lo miraba desde arriba con unos audífonos enormes conectados a lo que parecía ser una mini antena parabólica que rozaba el tobillo de unos de sus pies, ella no se movió quedo estática.

La situación era… _extraña_.

-Ah, eres tu… –hablo ella con normalidad mientras se paraba como si hace unos minuto no estuviera en la puse más extraña-… no te estaba espiando –sonrió mientras rápidamente se quitaba los audífonos y juntos con la antena las escondía detrás de su espalda- pero es que es mi trabajo averiguar si los nuevos inquilinos son aliens… este ya sabes… mejor prevenir que lamentar –le dio sonrió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de vergüenza.

En cambio Todd estaba pendiente de las mejillas rojas de ella, no estaba impactado de tener enfrente a la chica aterradora de la Universidad, se preguntó con un poco de temor si es que acaso ella vivía aquí.

-Squeek… –dejo escapar captando rápidamente la atención de la chica y borrando la incomodidad del momento.

Ella sonrió mirándolo con esa mirada aterradora… quería que esta fuera otra pesadilla de la que ya iba a despertar.

-Qué lindo –Todd salto asía atrás como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, aquel comentario lo alarmo, sin embargo la chica no se apiado de su consternación- te he estado buscando, pero tú solo has venido a mí –se acercó a él casi entrando al departamento, mirándolo directamente sus ojos audaces a los asustados suyos- llámame Nessie –Todd aun no reaccionaba la chica simplemente sonreía- tal parece que somos vecinos.

De pronto la mente de Todd quedo en blanco, ¿vecinos? ¿ella dijo vecinos?, ella se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta enfrente de la suya.

Se giró a verlo y sonrió.

-Bienvenido a Ciudad Verde, **_vecino_** –dijo para después meteré tras la puerta cuyo número era _"el 19"_.

Todd se quedó parado ahí, queriendo pensar que esto era un sueño ¡no! ¡una pesadilla!, esa chica era rara y le daba miedo… lo último que quería que viviera cerca de él.

-Vecinos… –balbuceo mientras un temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y empezaba a sudar mientras sentía el miedo entrar, no falto mucho para que explotara todo ya- ¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

* * *

**y he aquí el capitulo 5**

**he agrado a dos personajes nuevos que tendrán un papel importante en esta historia (eso espero, aunque podría cambiar):**

**1) El Decano, el Señor Reyes**

**2) Y su hija Maravilla Reyes (Maravilla si es un nombre y significa de quien se esperas cosas admirables)**

**y pasando a lo de mi demora...**

**¡perdón la tardanza! pero tengo mas de una historia ¿si?**

**bueno espero no tardarme con el que sigue, pero les advierto que no planeo que esta sea una gran historia... solo la empece para divertirme y ver como Todd asimila todo esto, jeje después de todo ya lo tengo planeado 7u7**

**eso es todo!**

**¡buenas noches/días!**

**¡y Kokoro se despide!**

**¡bye! =3**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Sea… la Condesa**

-Supongamos que de un árbol cae una manzana y nos preguntamos ¿Por qué cae asía abajo? ¿Por qué no asía arriba? ¿Alguien sabe la razón? –el salón queda en silencio el profesor Membrana niega con la cabeza- gravedad –responde mientras algunos estudiantes asienten al ver la palabra escrita con tiza en la pizarra- la gravedad hace que las cosas caigan asía abajo, sin ella nosotros y todas en vez de caer subiríamos y eso sería un caos total –explico dirigiéndose al grupo al momento que espolvoreaba sus manos.

Todd como el resto tomo apunte en su cuaderno, poniendo todo de su parte para mantenerse centrado en la clase y no en la personita a su costado que no le había dejado solo desde el momento en que entro al salón, suspiro al sentir la punzada del borrador de un lápiz numero 2 tocar su hombro izquierdo.

Volteo de reojo a su costado por tercera vez y por supuesto allí estaba ella.

-Puede que ir asía arriba sea un beneficio por que así nadie caería al suelo –el suave susurro de la vocecita de Nessie choco contra su oído, no supo que decir en parte esa posibilidad le daba escalofríos y la segunda era que lo veía como un punto de vista de una niña de 6 años, ella sonrió levemente al ver su turbación- ¿no?

Titubeo su lengua y se atracó con sus nervios, inseguridad que le duro lo suficiente para que otra voz a su delante se le adelantara.

-Deja de jugar, que al pobre lo confundes –le susurro la voz reprochosa de Eliot, que se volvió a ellos, y se adentró en la pequeña conversación- además esa simple sugerencia es más que absurda –agrego.

-Yo creo que sería genial ir volando por aquí y por allá –la voz enérgica de Dwincky se unió al grupo, volteando la cabeza y sonriéndoles- apoyo a Nessie sería un beneficio –dijo al mismo tiempo que chocaba los 5 con ella.

-Ay, ustedes son tan idealistas –bufo el rubio volviendo su atención a la clase.

-Aun no le agradas eso es todo –le dijo Dwincky quiñándole un ojo y volviendo a su lugar.

Nessie rio.

-Pero aún me interesa tu respuesta –se volvió a él sobresaltándolo un poco- me apoyo Dwincky ¿y tú Todd?

-Pues… –balbuceo apartando su mirada de esa traviesa sonrisa y se encogió, estos comentarios sin sentido le daban algo de jaqueca, tosió falsamente y dijo-… lo pensare.

La misma respuesta de siempre.

El timbre sonó salvando a Todd de unas probables horas de insistencia por parte de la ojimiel.

-Pueden retirarse –concluyo Membrana mientras el resto ya cerraba sus mochilas y se iban casi con prisa a su receso- espera, Todd –lo detuvo apenas puso pie fuera del salón- necesito tener una conversación contigo.

Asintió dejando salir a los últimos estudiantes y cuando Nessie paso frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-¿Problemas? –el negó- me dices después.

Y se retiró al mismo tiempo que Membrana cerraba su portafolio.

-Por favor, siéntate –le ofreció señalando la carpeta cerca de él.

Tomo asiento y dejo la mochila, durante los primeros minutos solo el sonido del caminar y las risas de los jóvenes lleno el salón solo hasta que Membrana tomo la palabra.

-Quería tener una oportunidad como esta para hablar de tus notas son…

-¡¿Estoy mal?! –exclamo tan pálido como un fantasma un poco más y gritaba _"squeek!" _no soportaba esta aparente calma porque sabía por experiencia que siempre algo malo pasaba después de esa aparente calma, lo admitía se estaba adelantando pero algunas costumbres nunca mueren cuando siempre viviste en el miedo, la cara desentendida de su tutor fue bastante evidente-… es muy malo? –se hundió en el asiento esperando lo peor.

-Todd –la carajada que salió de boca de Membrana lo desconcertó grandemente- lo lamento pero –intento clamarse para luego mirarlo y sonreír- no, nada de eso, tus notas son excelentes Todd, no había visto una acumulación de notas tan alta desde mi etapa en la Universidad como estudiante –se acomodó los lentes y volvió sonreír- me atrevo a decir que tu nivel de ciencia es casi tan alto como el mío.

-¿Así? –la pregunta era más para sí que para la persona que estaba a su delante, aunque fue un gran alivio para él el no verse en problemas, aun desconocía el motivo por el cual lo había llamado- ¿entonces, porque me llamo?

-Quiero asesorarte –explico el profesor Membrana recobrando la compostura- tienes un gran intelecto en esta materia, tan alto que podrías estar a la altura de la hija del Decano y la mía –Todd se mostró sorprendido- eres un prodigio y me cuesta creer que hayas tardado tanto en entrar a la Universidad.

-Asuntos familiares –respondio Todd con un hilo de voz, recordando esos días en los que finalmente pensó que había logrado obtener la aceptación y el cariño de sus padres.

-Entiendo –hablo el profesor viendo el rápido cambio de ánimo de Todd- Todd, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que he tenido bajo mi tutoría y aunque lleves un par de semanas se nota todo el esfuerzo y la inteligencia que le das a este curso –sonrió levemente al oír eso- me gustaría, como ya dije, asesorarte, tienes un gran conocimiento aquí y estoy seguro de que con mis lecciones y estudio en unos meses podrías ser el más destacado de toda la Universidad y tendrías buenas ofertas de empleo en los mejores laboratorios del país –hablo con entusiasmo- solo me gustaría ver si te interesa y si quieres hacerlo.

Era una gran oportunidad, aunque hasta ahora no había pensado en buscar un trabajo sabia de ante mano que tendría que sustentarse una vez acabada la Universidad con lo que ganara ¿Por qué desaprovecharlo entonces?, sonrió al mismo tiempo que asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces esta hecho, la próxima semana empezara tus _clases avanzadas_, será aquí en el aula, así que no te preocupes por el lugar –le fue explicando a medida que se levantaba y ambos salían del lugar a tomar cada uno su camino- veo un buen futuro profesional en ti Todd.

Y después de unas ultimas indicaciones, Todd se fue corriendo a toda prisa al cuarto a la Cafetería de la Universidad, tenía que contarles a sus amigos.

Sentía que por primera vez las cosas en su vida empezaban a tomar rumbo.

…

La cafetería era un lugar grande que estaba ubicado en el edificio al lado de la entrada a la Universidad, era amplio para que estuvieran unos 200 estudiantes y tal vez un poco más, contaba con un pequeño bufet y varias comidas saludables y algunos grasos, máquinas de golosinas y bebidas y múltiples mesas (las cuales eran naranjas al igual que las mesas donde los cocineros atendían a los estudiantes mientras que el resto de ese sector se mantenía de color blanco).

-¡¿Vas a recibir las clases particulares del Profesor Membrana? –exclamo Eliot parándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Nessie lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó para que no llamara la atención, después de una breves minutos de serenarse volvió hablar- ¡¿Todd eso es cierto?!

-Sí… –susurro Todd algo intimidado por la primera reacción de su compañero a las emociones fuertes, aun-… dijo que le impresiono mis altas calificaciones y cree que soy un prodigio –dijo tímidamente.

-Pues felicidades, hermano –le felicito Dwincky con la boca llena de papas fritas- no todos son privilegiados de recibir la inalcanzable atención del Profesor Membrana, claro excepto Nessie… -bromeo recibiendo una mirada asesina de partes de la menciona-… pero de buenas a primeras está bien –rio nervioso intentando disminuir la mirada miel de la morena.

-Qué envidia, aunque te lo tienes bien merecido Todd –hablo Eliot sonriéndole- no todos tienen ese honor.

-Si _"honor"_ significa oír a ese sujeto por horas me excluyo de la conversación –bufo Nessie provocando que ambos colegas rieran, ya sabían de su problemático relación y no había que saber más– pero también me alegro –dijo sinceramente.

Todd asintió torpemente.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir felicitaciones, ni siquiera sabía era tan bueno en ciencias, tal vez ese lugar al que llamo escuela le oculto ese dato tan importante.

Aunque ahí todos lo odiaban, no tenía por qué sorprenderse o enojarse.

Después de todo, ya paso.

-¿Y qué días quedaron? –pregunto Eliot comiendo un emparedado de queso y jamón y aun interesado por las clases avanzadas de Todd.

-Lo lunes y viernes, pero me dijo que empezaríamos la próxima semana –respondio levantándose para retirar su bandeja vacía- supongo que esos días saldré esos días saldré más tardeEEE! –grito al darse vuelta y chocar contra la persona del costado, que a gracias a la conversación había ignorado, ambas bandejas cayeron.

La suya y otra con el refrigerio de alguien más, aunque desgraciadamente la mayor parte fue a parar a la ropa de aquella persona, que para mala suerte de Todd era chica.

Parada a su delante y con la ropa embarrada de salsa de tomate, estaba una chica casi tan alta como el, de figura delgada y piel como la porcelana de cabello largo de un extraño color blanco 8que por un momento confundió con rubio platino) sujetado por una cola alta (sin ningún pelo en la cara), vestía una blusa blanca que gracias a la salsa estaba siendo coloreada de un rojo con unos pedacitos de carne, la usaba debajo de un vestido extraple negro con botones al frente que ahora relucía con pedacitos de tallarín y salsa, calzaba tacones negros con plataforma que ahora estaban a pie de su bandeja desparramada por el suelo.

Su mirada tenían una combinación de verde con azul que en este momento echaban chispas de odio asía él.

Oh no.

-Lo-Lo lamento… –balbuceo mientras se apartaba y sus amigos se levantaban por el estruendo, se giró a ellos buscando ayuda pero solo encontró expresiones de espanto, rogaba que aquello no fuera un indicio de lo esta chica representaba- no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, no te vi… –empezó a tratar de disculparse frenéticamente.

-¡¿Que eres ciego?! –lo callo con un acento mascado y brusco, aquella lo miro furibunda e hizo puños con sus manos y dio un paso adelante, estaba furiosa- ¡¿acaso estas buscando pelea?! –lo amenazo agarrándolo del cuello de su polo gris encarándolo con intenciones de darle una paliza.

Todd se quedó mudo, paralizado del miedo.

-Eyyy… Mindy –Nessie se interpuso en la escena, alejándolo suavemente asía atrás y separándolo de la chica y evitando un golpe muy probable a su cara- ¿Cómo estas' Hace mucho que no te veía –sonrió tomándola del brazo para alejarla de la mesa.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? ¡me han tirado spaquetti encima! –bramo la chica con un pronunciado acento pero moderando su tono de voz- y apenas nos vimos ayer –le recordó.

-Así bueno… –balbuceo Nessie- eres una amiga especial, ahora vamos a limpiarte esa salsa de la blusa y nos ponemos al corriente de tu día –le sonrió amablemente provocando que la otra suspirara y accediera a su petición.

Desde la mesa Todd vio con alivio como las dos chicas salían del comedor justo cuando la campana empezaba a sonar.

-Tuviste suerte –le dijo Eliot mientras que él y Dwincky lo acompañaban asía la salida, uno a cada lado suyo como una manera de reconfortarlo, su cara aun relucía el miedo de casi haber sido golpeado- no siempre alguien interviene cuando se trata de _"La Condesa Ven Verminstrassen"_, normalmente solo observan en silencio.

-No lo asustes más –le reprocho Dwincky fijándose de su aun asustado semblante- es solo una chica normal con problemas de ira –Todd lo miro- es extranjera se cree que es de Alaska por su masticado acento pero no es seguro, su nombre es Mindy Verminstrassen, es la secretaria de la presidenta y siempre esta estresada –llegan a su siguiente clase- es natural que a veces quiera liberar _"algo" _de estrés.

-Si con la gente –susurro Eliot recibiendo un golpe de cabeza por parte de Dwincky.

-No es su culpa, a veces explota en los lugares menos convenientes y con las personas más despistadas –le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo– no pienses que te odia es solo que a veces reacciona así.

Todd asintió, aunque en su conciencia esa siempre había sido su excusa cuando le pasaban estas cosas en casa cuando era más pequeño.

Un tema que ansiaba olvidar.

* * *

Las últimas horas de clase las paso pensando en lo que había sucedido y se halló afortunado de tener buenos amigos a su lado, aunque si lo pensaba bien detenidamente, era su extraña vecina la que realmente había intervenido a su favor.

Pero por supuesto y lamentablemente, estaba demasiado metido en su miedo como para haberse dado cuenta, pero por ahora eso no era de importancia.

La campana de salida sonó, los chicos salieron del establecimiento comentando futuros planes de salida.

-¡Algún día hay que comer todos! ¡¿Va Todd?! –exclamo Dwincky caminando asía atrás mientras se alejaba de un muy apenado Eliot pues este tipo de comportamiento siempre atraía atención no deseada asía ellos, como en ese momento sucedía.

-¡Lo pensare! –fue su respuesta para luego verlos despedirlos con la mano e irse directamente a casa aprovechando que por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas podía irse solo y tranquilo a casa sin Nessie.

Desde aquella vez en que ella supo que él vivía enfrente se puso pegadiza, en otras palabras, lo esperaba siempre en su puerta para irse incluso a la salida aun si ella llegaba estar castigada sabía de antemano que ella hallaría una forma de acompañarlo.

Lo seguía a todas partes y el a veces se preguntaba con un poco de temor, tan característico de él, si es que era un algún tipo de acosadora.

Aunque bueno el hecho de también este en sus clases no mejoraba sus días, podía jurar que desde que ella tuvo acceso a su horario de clase cambio el suya radicalmente para se cruzara con el de él, no había que ser un genio pues le pregunto y con mejillas rojas lo negó.

No era muy bueno estando con chicas, es más este las evitaba pues en Skool al igual que los varones ellas solían ser reamente crueles y a veces con algo de suerte lo evitaban, pero ella era un caso distinto.

Casi siempre la veía a su lado sin decir mucho cuando regresaban a casa o cuando iban a la Universidad, siempre callada cuando estaban solos pero parlanchina cuando había gente a su alrededor, era extraño y sumamente aterrador.

¿Qué tal si era una asesina desquiciada y estaría maquinando el plan perfecto para acabar con él?

Trago saliva.

No, si ese hubiera asido su plan ya estaría muerto en las escaleras de la Universidad o en el pie de su puerta, pensar en eso lo puso a temblar.

Aunque ella siempre aseguraba conocerlo de niño, si era realmente posible solo tuvieron contacto una vez y un par de palabritas, pero eso fue suficiente para al día siguiente de _"conocerse"_ se metiera casi bruscamente a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Aún tenía presente la advertencia de Shmee y estaba atento a cualquier cosa extraña que hiciera.

Pero eso era algo… difícil.

Ella siempre asía cosas raras cuando no se la veía y casi podía jurar que ni ella misma esperaba que fueran tan secretas sus peleas con seres que ella clasificaba como **sobrenaturales**.

Claro jamás conversaban claro, no más en la Universidad ella le hablaba algo y él no sabía cómo responder (porque realmente algunas cosas que decía no tenían ningún sentido para el), pero cuando no había nadie se volvía silenciosa a su lado.

Aunque debería considerarlo un alivio puesto que su despedida no pasaba más que unas palabras de despedida amable en la tarde y un saludo cortes en la mañana.

Pero jamás hablaban de lo que tanto ella asía cuando no la veían, a pesar de lo aterradora que fuera algunas cosas eran imposibles de lo que haya inventado ella (claro según el que vivió con el hijo de Satanás y conoció variedad de monstruos sin querer), era como si ella esperara que él fuera el que preguntara primero o algo así.

Lamentablemente él no era ese tipo de persona que comienza una conversación y ella debió darse cuenta cuando lo empezó a acompañar asía la Universidad, parecía que cada vez que llegaban al edificio de vuelta a casa suspiraba decepcionaba se despedía con la mano y se metía a su apartamento todo el día o eso creía el, porque cuando salía a recibir el dinero que su padre milagrosamente sequia mandando o cuando iba a comprar vivires ella ni asomaba la nariz por la puerta.

Su actitud le daba miedo y para qué negarlo le parecía extraño.

Tal vez tendría que sopórtalo hasta que ella se fuera.

Si eso era lo que él consideraba mejor.

Después de todo… no eran amigos.

Entro al edificio y como siempre el hombre aterrador le saludo con la cabeza, se llamaba Al porque lo que podía leer en su sombrero de portero, le devolvió el salido y entro rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Tres pisos nada más y a media carrera del segundo piso casi se tropieza contra otra persona.

-Lo siento… ¿eh? –se paralizo al ver a Robin la estricta secretaria de la biblioteca- lo siento Robin –agacho la cabeza mientras esta volvía a justar los libros contra su pecho.

-No hay cuidado –respondio ella con voz indiferente.

Ella era Robin P. Ramos, si así como se oía, era la hermana mayor de Nessie.

Tan alta como él y más grande que su loca hermana, de cuerpo delgado pero no voluptuoso, siempre en chines y blusas de colores como aquella color salmón que usaba, un collar con un dije de delfín negro, solo zapatos de tacos siempre, de cabello cortado radicalmente casi como un chico dejando algunos mellones largos por su frente de un color verde limón (teñido pensaba el), de ojos celestes (la cual siempre le hizo dudar si realmente era su hermana) y de carácter frio, estricto e indiferente.

Era como una mujer adulta de la ciudad, por su actitud su semblante reconcentrado siempre pensando en algo, a primera vista excluyendo una cosa algo confusa.

Su pecho sorprendentemente plano, no era por su carácter frio que era famosa sino más bien por eso, a los 20 años uno pensaría que bueno tendría algo ahí.

Pero era como si esa parte de su cuerpo no hubiera crecido al menos un poco.

Todd no era un pervertido pero hasta el consideraba eso extraño, hasta se había rumores de que era un hombre vestido de chica, pero cuando se le miraba bien se veía que era chica y cuando hablaba también así que eso solo causaba más confusión.

Al parecer ella sabía de la fama que gozaba, pero le era indiferente y eso era algo de lo que Todd estaba admirado, la considero como una de las personas más fuertes que haya podido conocer.

Y por supuesto vivía en el mismo lugar que Nessie, compartían el departamento por las contantes salidas y entradas de él, no podía ser otra cosa.

Era una de esas personas con las que no cruzaba muchas palabras y consideraba un alivio que ella saliera unas horas antes que ellos.

-Desde aquí me retiro –le informo una vez llegado a sus respectivos departamentos, Todd asintió.

Ella también y se metió en su departamento.

El suspiro, que incómodo.

Tomo las llaves del apartamento y abrió la puerta, solo quería terminar su trabajo de la Universidad, prepararse algo de cenar y pasar el resto de la tarde… solo.

Eso ya se estaba volviendo deprimente.

-Bienvenido –sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos miel aterrador que el ya conocía, esta estaba parada enfrente con una sonrisa alegre y encantadora, pero eso fue ignorado cuando la interrogante de como entro aquí se cruzó por la mente de Todd.

-Squeek… –se le escapo tan pronto aquella lo tomo del brazo y lo metió al apartamento de un jalón.

De haber sido más valiente se hubiera atrevido a preguntar por qué ella estaba en su apartamento, aunque temía la respuesta tenía que saber, pero apenas ella lo sentó en el sillón se oyó otro sonido en la cocina seguido de un delicioso olor.

–Renesmee, segura que no se moles-…? –una voz salió de la cocina al mismo tiempo que la portadora salía de está quedando inmóvil en cuanto diviso en él y hay que decir que el también- …ah, hola.

Broma cruel, ¡porque el mundo no lo mataba y ya?, tal vez su sufrimiento le era gracioso.

Se paró en cuanto la misma chica de intensiones violentas en el comedor asía acto de presencia en su pequeña sala.

La _"Condesa Verminstrasser" _estaba en su apartamento.

Trago saliva.

-Todd quiero presentarte a Mindy –la voz de Nessie resonó en el incómodo silencio- lamentamos entrar así, pero ella quería compensar el susto del comedor –la pelinegra se puso al lado de Mindy, abrazo su brazo izquierdo y sonrió- ¡te preparamos el almuerzo!

-Yo lo hice… –delato la más alta recibiendo un codazo de parte de Nessie-…em, si **_ambas_** lo hicimos –se corrigió la chica captando la indirecta- ahora, su no te molesta –dijo zafándose del agarre de su compañera y dirigiéndose a Todd- serviré la comida antes de que se enfrié.

Y con estas palabras se volvió a la cocina con Nessie siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Me cocinaron? –titubeo Todd vacilante, sin terminar de procesar que por eso entraron en su "casa".

…

La carne asada calentada por el calor de la sartén escurría deliciosa salsa que se esparcía por la papa y llegaba a orillas de la espinaca con queso rallado.

Cada bocado era bien recibido por Todd, que no recordaba haber probado comida tan buena desde su ultima cena de graduación, mil gracias a la albina y casi se pone de rodillas por haberse dignado a prepararle algo tan bueno.

-Gracias –le volvía agradecer a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-No fue molestia –le respondio Mindy mas aliviada al momento en que le daba su plato a Nessie y se sentaba- espero que ahora podamos llevarnos bien.

Todd asintió feliz probando otra cucharada.

Había pasado unas horas para calmarlo y otra para meterle una cucharada con la comida en la boca, el almuerzo que tenían plantead se convirtió en cena por el atraso, pero al menos lograron su objetivo.

Nessie sonreía también, pero más por ver a Todd sonriente, acción que fue rápidamente descubierta por su compañera provocando que se zampara la comida y desviara la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Todd nunca se enteró.

Después de una hora se encontraban platicando en la mesa, con Nessie lavando los platos al pendiente de la conversación que sucedía a sus espaldas.

-Prácticamente muchos me lo negaron e intentaron convencerme de que no existe –contaba Mindy metida en una de sus repetitivos temas de más obsesión- ¡pero yo sé que la _"Reina Piojo"_ existe! ¡ya lo verán! –exclamo alzando un puño con una expresión de seriedad y completa entrega su causa- son unas pestes y sé que ella vive en algún lado, solo tengo que seguir buscando ¡y un día! –señalo a Todd sobresaltándolo un poco, pues también estaba metido en la conversación, cabe recalcar que el también vivió una experiencia parecida con un acaro- ¡sabrán que yo tuve razón!

-Y por eso está estudiando "_exterminio de plagas_" –agrego Nessie terminando su labor- es realmente apasionada en lo que hace.

-Es más que una pasión Renesmee –le respondio girándose a ella- es más que un objetivo, es más serio de lo que tú te imaginas.

-¿Igual de serio como que la presidenta es un vampiro? –pregunto Todd inocentemente atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas.

-No tanto… –Mindy recibe un golpe apenas esas palabras salen de su boca, detrás se escucha un _"oye!"_ de parte de la pelinegra- …sabes que te creo, pero no es un tema que demande mi completa atención Renesmee.

-Tú eres su secretaria –se sentó Nessie en la mesa y la miro reprochosa- tú la conoces mejor que nadie en la Universidad –Mindy suspiro- ¡sabes que es un tema serio!... por Júpiter –bufo.

-Como tú digas –bromeo Mindy fijándose en la hora en su celular lo que provoco que parara- diablos, mis primos ya debieron de haber regresado –se giró a Todd y dijo- fue un placer conocerte pero tengo que irme, Renesmee –se giró a la ojimiel- tu iras conmigo –ella asintió.

Todd las acompaño ambas chicas hasta la puerta y antes de salir, Verminstrasser le pasó una botella blanca, él la recibió dubitativo.

-Para los piojos, es muy potente –le sonrió antes de hacer un gesto de despedida y retirarse a los pasillos con Nessie pisándole los talones.

Miro la botella en su mano y dejo escapar una ligera risa.

Jamás en su vida se habían disculpado con él y se hacían amigos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió, este lugar, estas personas, no eran para nada igual a las de su ciudad.

Se metió al apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Qué manera de hacer amigos.

* * *

**ey****!**

**no todos los días puedo hacer que sea el día del Juicio Final para Todd, merecía un día mas o menos normal esta vez =P**

**bueno esto me dejo con las ganas a la mitad... ¡el capitulo próximo mas interesante! XD**

**Todd esta en camino hacer el estudiante favorito de Membrana, envidia, ¡CIENCIA!**

**y si agregue a la _Condeza _**_**Verminstrasser ( Invader Zim: Capitulo "Piojos") **_**imposible de evitar, en la Universidad uno nunca sabe quien se va a encontrar en la Universidad.**

**Mindy- nombre basado en el único nombre que pude encontrar de quien hizo su voz, tenia el apellido pero lo perdí, meh**

**¡nos vemos pronto!**

**¡Kokoro se despide!**

**¡PAZ CON TODOS!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Compañeros**

_Son increíbles las cosas que puedes vivir _

_en un solo año_

**Dwincky**

La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos de toda la vida, tanto en la escuela como en la Universidad, Todd podía estar en ese lugar todo el día por su silencio, tranquilidad y paz. Por eso cuando fue solicitado a ayudar en el lugar no se negó.

Agarro un libro de la caja que cargaba y la coloco en su lugar correspondiente, el estante, se oía el ruido de las sillas de algunos de los muebles del lugar.

Dwincky se empeñaba en limpia cada rincón y le pasaba los libros olvidados que a cada rato encontraba, solo ellos estaban limpiando en el lugar.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas para liberar el polvo que iba saliendo permitiendo también que la luz del sol iluminara los más oscuros del lugar.

El sol del verano.

-Gracias nuevamente Todd, por ayudarme –Todd sonrió desde su posición, después de saber los motivos por los que Dwincky se quedó atrapado en esta gran tarea un sábado, y como su amigo se mostró resuelto a ayudarlo- cuando podrías estar haciendo al más…

-Tranquilo Dwincky, está bien –e interrumpió yendo donde el por más que su compañero tenía en sus manos- aunque me pareció extraño que tu tuvieras que encargarte de la Biblioteca- Dwincky lleno su caja con una ligera sonrisa- normalmente es trabajo de…

-Robin –completo Dwincky volviendo a su labor, Todd lo siguió mientras recibía cada libro que su compañero encontraba- ella me pidió ayuda ¿increíble, no? –bromeo pasándole dos libros que encontró en un sillón.

Todd asintió.

Todos hasta el, sabían que entre la recepcionista de la biblioteca y Dwincky había mucha amistad, al menos por parte de Dwincky siempre decía que en lo más hondo de su corazon él le agradaba.

Su relación era bastante extraña.

Dwincky era todo optimismo, bromista y muy imperactivo a diferencia de Robin que era retraída, de pocas palabras y extremadamente estricta cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Todd pensaba que era así por su pensamiento más maduro, a veces pensaba en que si ella pudiera tener emociones porque si así era no lo demostraba mucho.

Pero sin importar como fuera ella, Dwincky jamás dejaba de intentar acercársele, de hablarle, de ayudarla con la más grande esperanza de que ella viera que podía confiar en él.

Y por lo visto sus esfuerzos estaban dándole resultados.

Se pasaron la mañana en la biblioteca, limpiando cada rincón del lugar, espolvoreando los estantes quitándole el polvo a los libros y poniendo en su lugar todas las mesas y sillones.

-Dwincky –llamo Todd a su amigo de ojos azules que acomodaba algunos archivos en la recepción del lugar, mientras que él acomodaba los últimos libros en los estantes- ¿ya pensaste en qué carrera tomaras?  
-No, todavía no soy tan buen corredor –Todd parpadeo confundido hasta que Dwincky soltó una carcajada-… era broma –rio.

Terminaron de hacer cada uno lo suyo, recogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la Biblioteca poniéndole llave, era las dos de la tarde y sus estómagos ya proclamaban algo de comer.

-Psicología –hablo Dwincky de repente mientras caminaban por los solitarios pasillos de la Universidad.

Todd lo miro dubitativo, Dwincky aun reía aferrándose a su mochila, entonces la capto.

-¿Psicología? –pregunto aun inseguro de que esa haya sido la respuesta a su pregunta

-Sí, quiero ser psicólogo –respondio Dwincky encontrando la salida del lugar- siempre he querido ayudar, entender a los demás sobre los temas que tanto los aquejan –tomo la manija de la puerta y le sonrió- elegí esa carrera porque me gusta hacer felices a las personas y de esta manera –abrió la puerta- sé que puedo ayudarlos.

Todd vio como Dwincky atravesaba la puerta, dejándola abierta para que el también pudiera salir, puso un pie adelante mientras pensaba.

-Ayudar –susurro al tiempo que salía y cerraba esa puerta detrás de él.

Si bien lo pensaba, desde que conoció a Dwincky él siempre se mostró servicial y siempre buscando la felicidad de los demás, era un buen amigo por eso y todos lo querían bastante.

Podía entender ahora por qué eligió esa carrera para su vida, porque su deseo era ayudar, sonrió mientras ambos salían por el patio que dirigía asía la entrada.

Al menos sabía que uno de sus amigos tenía una meta, suspiro, desearía también saber cuál sería la suya.

Había una variedad de opciones, pero aun no sabía cuál tomar, esperaba que el tiempo se lo mostrara en su debido momento.

-¡Robin! –la voz entusiasmada de Dwincky lo saco de sus pensamientos miro a su compañero que se le iluminaba la mirada y aceleraba el paso asía la salida- ¡ROBIN! –volvió a gritar.

La mujer de pelo verde y frágil figura los esperaba en la entrada recargada en un auto gris, el mismo que Todd tantas veces había visto en el estacionamiento de los apartamentos, ella parecía finalizar una llamada y cuando llegaron a ella guardo el celular.

-No tienes que gritar –le reprendió la chica a Dwincky que apenas contenía las ganas de abrazarla- que niño eres –bufo para luego percatarse de su presencia- veo que conseguiste ayuda.

-Sí, Todd muy amablemente acepto –afirmo Dwincky apretándolo sonriente provocando que se apenara un poco.

–N-No fue nada –respondio Todd tímidamente.

-Bueno de todas maneras, muchas gracias por la ayuda –agradeció Robin- supongo… que lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarles por su ayuda es llevarlos a comer algo –comento al oír el rugido del estómago de Dwincky.

-Eso estaría bien –acepto Dwincky por los dos, con la cara colorada y abrazando su estómago que había empezado a sonar.

Subieron al auto de Robin donde se movilizaron por algunas calles de la pequeña Ciudad Verde lugares que poco a poco Todd se ha ido familiarizando según la ocasión, se detuvieron en un establecimiento pequeño con mesas al aire libre y algo desolado por la fecha.

Papas fritas saltaron de la freidora que sobresalía en la ventana del local, las acompañaron una alitas broaster que fueron divididas en dos porciones en dos platos de cartón servidas por dos manos robustas de la cocina del lugar.

Comieron afuera de la _"La Alita Feliz"_, disfrutando de una comida rápida no muy alejada de donde estudiaban.

El almuerzo fue casi silenciosa, con el hambre que habían acumulado era entendible, de no ser por los constantes esfuerzos de Dwincky de hacer conversación con su proveedora Robin.

Hablaron poco, ella había estado atendiendo una llamada casi todo el almuerzo, retirándose un momento y regresar cuando no quedo comida en sus platos.

Una vez pagada la cuenta los ofreció a llevarlos a casa, al llegar ella se tuvo que retirar bajo la excusa de que tenía un pendiente olvidado, Dwincky y Todd la despidieron y caminaron las pocas cuadras que los llevarían a los apartamentos.

-Ella siempre está ocupada –comento Dwincky una vez que se despidieron de ella.

-Es cierto –concordó Todd.

-Hace bastantes cosas y creo que tiene dos trabajos –Todd lo miro- bueno… cuando necesita que haga algo por ella me dice la razón y me pide que no le diga a su hermana.

-¿Nessie?

-Sí, ella hace todo por ella y no quiere que se preocupe –sonríe- es muy responsable en todo lo que hace y Nessie es su mayor prioridad, por eso… –hace una pequeña pausa-… necesita ayuda en algunas –suspira- aunque siempre dice que si dependiera de ella lo haría sola.

-¿Por qué?, digo –Todd titubeo- tienen a Nessie para que la ayude, no tiene que hacer todo sola.

-Es verdad no tienen pero **_quiere _**hacerlo –se detienen- dice que su vida no siempre dependerá de alguien más y Nessie recién está armando su vida… eso me dijo ella –miro el suelo- por eso la ayudo en todo lo que pueda.

-Debe confiar mucho en ti –le animo Todd, Dwincky rio.

-Sí… aunque eso no es suficiente.

Todd se le quedo mirando intentando entender que quiso decir con eso, pero su mente de niño no le permitía descifrar aquellas palabras, después de todo puede que no tenga un significado y sea cosa suya.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, el portero no estaba para Todd fue un alivio pues aun temía estar en presencia de ese hombre.

-Todd… –la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿puedo decirte un secreto?

Guardo silencio y sonrió asintiendo afirmativamente, que emoción, sentía que había ganado mucha de su confianza asía a él.

Hasta ahora no había tenido el honor de tener este tipo de promesa con un amigo.

-Claro.

-Confió en ti, Todd –le advirtió con una seriedad inusual en él- se trata de… bueno… asía mucho no conversaba de esto con nadie más que Eliot pero, eres mi amigo y creo que es hora de hacértelo saber… yo… –apretó la correa de su mochila mientras su cara se pintaba de un lindo color rojo ante la atenta mirada de Todd-… quiero a Robin.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos y el viento que pasaba por sus cabellos, Todd parpadeo.

-Ya sabía.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –exclamo Dwincky tomado por sorpresa-… pensé…

-Tranquilo está bien –empezó a tranquilizarlo- todos la queremos, es normal que ella sea preciada para ti.

El nerviosismo de Dwincky se esfumo en cuanto escucho sus palabras, se llevó una mano a la boca y otra en el estómago que se dobló al estallar en ahogadas carcajadas.

Todd lo miro sin entender que tanto le hacía gracia.

-¿Fue algo que dije? –pregunto desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo frente a él.

-No, perdón, pero… es que… –rio bajo-…no es nada, no es nada… solo que –lo miro sonriendo-…yo no me refería a eso.

A Todd le tomo unos segundos procesarlo, algo en entenderlo y abrió los ojos cuando lo tuvo claro.

-Entonces, ¿tú y Robin? –balbuceo impactado.

-Cerca pero no –negó Dwincky sonriendo-… aún estoy esperando una respuesta –susurro- es secreto ¿de acuerdo? –le guiño mientras daba media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano- ¡confió en ti!

* * *

**Eliot**

El partido de la Universidad fue el primero de toda su vida.

Nunca llegaba a ver uno pues siempre sucedía _"algún inconveniente"_ en la que jamás le permitía ir al campo abierto y ver los movimientos agiles y rápidos de los deportistas.

No era fan del futbol americano, el sol en tu cabeza mientras corres en el pasto lleno de barro que tenía el _"pequeño"_ cancha de la Universidad, recibir los gritos del entrenador, apartar la vista de las porristas y jugar lo mejor posible para que el público que gritaba tu nombre no empezara aventarte cosas.

Sí, no era fan.

Pero como buena hincha de su equipo al menos iba estar ahí presente dando algo de su apoyo entre un montón de gente que daba el suyo a gritos, algo intimidante, pero lo bueno es que no venía solo.

A su lado derecho de su asiento al lado de las escaleras de las altas gradas estaban Dwincky, Mindy y para qué negarlo Nessie, parados gritando a todo pulmón, con la camiseta del equipo puesta, la cara pintada y usando llamativos gorros que en este momento usaba.

Cual turba enfurecida, pero firme ante la idea de que su equipo ganara, gritaron ansiosos cuando su equipo _"Las Águilas" _anotaron un esperanzador punto contra su rival _"Las Comadrejas"_.

Alzando sus banderas, haciendo sonar sus trompones y silbatos y realizar la _ola_ cuando el juego reanudo su marcha, mientras él estaba sentado, tranquilo.

Feliz de solo ser partícipe de este momento tan histórico acompañado de todos sus amigos.

Bueno… casi todos.

-¡¿Y Eliot?! –le pregunto Nessie en un grito, el lugar era un alboroto y casi no se podían escuchar entre sí.

-¡Lo llame pero dijo que estaba ocupado! –levanto de hombros- ¡tareas!

-¡Es que así es el! –la voz de Dwincky los llamo- ¡casi siempre se pierde los partidos!

-¡Es un aguafiestas! ¡ARRIBA LAS ÁGUILAS! –grito Mindy cuando el equipo volvió anotar.

Todd rio, contagiándose de la emoción de sus amigos y el entusiasmo por el juego.

Y en todo el partido, Eliot no apareció.

Ya en la tarde, las gradas se vaciaban, el equipo ya se había retirado después de finalizar con _"10-01" _con su equipo rival. Casi todos se habían ido con ellos a celebrar la victoria.

Todd y el pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba salieron casi al final, Dwincky propuso unirse a la fiesta, pero los demás ya tenían planes.

-Deje un montón de papeleo en casa –suspiro quejumbrosa Mindy limpiándose los rastros de pintura con un pañuelo-… debo terminarlos para mañana.

-¡Pero es Domingo! –chillo Dwincky siguiéndolos de cerca.

-Lo sé –respondio ella con voz cansada.

-¿Y tú Todd? ¿Nessie? –los miro a ambos que iban detrás con un brillo de ansiosa esperanza.

-Lo lamento… –se disculpó Todd apenado-… no me llevo bien con las fiestas.

-¿Recuerdas el año pasado? –le pregunto Nessie cruzándose de brazos- ¿en la fiesta anterior? –Dwincky tembló.

-Ni hablar –negó el recordando los eventos de ese día- bueno supongo que me retirare a mi casa –suspiro.

Los 4 se despidieron, alejándose del establecimiento tomando caminos diferentes, aunque Todd aun tuvo que irse junto a Nessie por vivir ambo en el mismo edificio.

-¿Y porque no te gustan las fiestas? –pregunto Nessie mientras paraban en una Parada de Autobús.

-No es que, jamás me divertía… –confeso Todd-… aparte de que nunca me invitaban y solo asía ciencia para… ¡ciencia! –exclamó alertando a Nessie.

-¿Qué pasa con ciencia? –le pregunto turbada.

-El libro de Ciencias que me presto el profesor Membrana, se quedó en el salón –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con expresión preocupada, se había olvidado de una de las posesiones más preciadas de su tutor, ese libro que supuestamente debía estar avanzando- lo olvide el viernes y creí poder recogerlo… ¡ay, tengo que regresar! –hablo con apuro.

-Te espero aquí –le aseguro Nessie mientras el salía disparado asía las instalaciones de las Universidad sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que dijo-… no tardes –suspiro.

Sus piernas corrían por los pasillos, provocando el sonido del eco de sus pisadas contra el encerado suelo, subió las escaleras al segundo piso como un torbellino corriendo hasta el último salón.

El último lugar donde recordaba haber dejado el libro. Su aula.

Bajo la velocidad a medio pasillo, tomando aire y deteniéndose a descansar un poco.

Su descanso le permitió oír lo que la suela de su zapato se había encargado de interrumpir, alzo la cabeza aun cansado mirando a unos metros de la puerta abierta donde la luz del atardecer se reflejaban en el marco.

Parpadeó desconcertado, sus oídos habían cantando una voz.

Una voz conocida.

Se acercó con sigilo asía al borde de la puerta y miro adentro done la figura de Eliot era alumbrada por el sol de la tarde mientras este ajeno a su presencia, parecía cantar versos de una libreta que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

-_"Y alejado de tú ser yo no puedo estar, pues con tus ojos me obligas… a tu lado querer estar" _–recitaba con sentimiento y vigor, Todd se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que de la bosa de su amiga salía, admirado-_ "… y tras el grueso cristal no te puedes ocultar, porque los latidos de tu corazon, te prometo que yo siempre te podre hallar"_.

El pequeño monologo de su compañero fue interrumpido por sus plausos, que gracias a ese bello poema, no pudo evitar.

-Es grandioso –lo felicito ya entrando al aula.

-¿Todd?

-Lo siento –se disculpó al ver la cara de su amigo- pero te oí y quise escuchar.

-No, no, no… está bien, solo –la voz de Eliot se volvió nerviosa al tiempo que abrazaba la libreta contra su pecho- ¿estás solo? Digo, ¿solo escuchaste tú?

-Eh, sí… no hay nadie más.

-Ah, que alivio –la voz de Eliot se relajó mientras liberaba su libreta de su pecho- que alivio.

-¿Y lo escribiste tú? Ese… –preguntó Todd con curiosidad.

-¿El poema? –Todd asintió- sí, ¿te gusto?

-Bastante –confeso- no sabía que escribías poesía.

-Ni tú, ni el resto del mundo –bromeo Eliot mientras miraba la libreta y luego a él- es mi pequeño secreto.

-¿Puedo? –Eliot le pasó la libreta, la miro y abrió mostrándole páginas amarillas con bellos versos y varias notas-… vaya –suspiro impresionado.

-Lo sé –sonrió Eliot con orgullo, mientras se recargaba en una de las carpetas- tengo una buena musa que me inspira a escribirlo.

-¿Musa?

-Es mi inspiración, mi anhelo, mi deseo –explico Eliot en un tono poético- es la hermosa dama que siempre se me aparece en sueños… ella es el motor de que mis palabras y corazon escriban esas notas en su honor –suspiro como solo un joven enamorado puede hacerlo- es mi cielo, mi estrella, mi maravilloso ángel…

-¿Y cómo se llama? –pregunto Todd devolviéndole la libreta, su compañero tosió incómodo.

-Eh, no lo sé –respondió recibiendo su pertenencia- ella bueno… –lo miro algo dudoso- ¿me creerías si te dijera de que ella solo es un sueño?

-Un sueño –repitió Todd- ¿entonces ella no es…?

-Real –completo Eliot con un deje de vergüenza- estoy "enamorado" de un sueño, perdido entre los bellos ojos cuya existencia fue creada por mi propia imaginación, un amor tan extraño e imposible que nadie podría entenderlo- abrazo la libreta- pero aun pienso, confió y creo que su cara no es una ficción, que ella si existe y que solo tengo que buscar, que solo… –lo miro- ¿crees que he perdido la cabeza?

Las palabras de su amigo expresaban temor, Todd tan familiarizado con esa sensación pudo percibirla, sin embargo su amigo no era el único que había vivido una situación cercana a la locura.

Él ya estuvo _ahí _y a pesar de todo, él aún seguía _aquí_.

-No –le respondio calmando la tensión que su amigo empezaba a sentir-… no estás perdiendo la cabeza Eliot, eres de la personas más sensatas que conozco y no creo que estés loco –le sonrió.

La expresión tensa de Eliot se relajó grandemente al oír su última palabra, que excluyendo las demás, era la que más esperaba oír.

-Uff, creí que te burlarías de que alguien realista se haya enamorad de una mujer que nació de sus sueños… gracias Todd –le sonrió aliviado- eres un buen amigo.

Hablaron de esto, ya más animados, la tarde avanzo y cuando se dieron cuenta, el cielo ya había oscurecido.

-Diría que lo más sensato sería no contarles a los demás sobre lo que viste hoy –comento Eliot acompañándolo a la salida- por si acaso.

-¿Dwincky no lo sabe? –pregunto Todd perplejo, siempre pensó que entre esos dos no sabían nada que no supiera el otro.

-Tengo una filosofía –empezó Eliot viendo la mejor manera de explicarle- uno alocado con uno recto da un balance perfecto en la amistad, si ambos fuéramos igual seriamos un _¡boom!_ –salieron de los pasillos y prosiguieron con su plática en la calle- seriamos una bala.

-Pero el igual seria tu amigo –respondio Todd sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Si pero, el me conoció así –suspiro con nostalgia- siempre pensé que le chocaría saber que soy igual o más optimista y enérgico que él, jamás le mostré ese lado mío.

-Pues yo vi ese lado y eso no ha cambiado mi manera de verte –Todd miro el cielo nocturno- creo que me hizo feliz de poder conocerte más, yo en la escuela no tenía amigos con quien hablar de estas cosas, pero ustedes se conocen ya tiempo y estoy seguro de que él te aceptara seas como seas.

Eliot se quedó sin habla pero después de unas cuantas cuadras de meditarlo, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sabio? –bromeo Eliot.

-Madurez –sonrió Todd.

Y ambos llegaron a la Parada del Autobús donde una impaciente Nessie seguía esperando a Todd, comenzó un pequeño reclamo, muchas disculpas pero al final siempre lo perdona.

No como la memoria no perdono al pobre Todd que a la mañana del lunes se dio cuenta de que nunca se llevó el libro.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

**Mindy**

El timbre de la Universidad provoco un pequeño sobresalto en él, Todd después del examen tuvo que esperar 10 minutos para retirarse y había empezado a cabecear, bostezo con cansancio tomando la mochila consciente de que de que aún faltaba un examen.

Por suerte era el último, sonrió aun agotado saliendo como los demás asía los pasillos.

Esta había sido una semana agotadora… y eso que todavía no había terminado.

Bueno al menos no completamente.

Paseo por los pasillos y subió las escaleras, mientras que la mayoría de la gente bajaba, llego al segundo piso y se encamino directo al salón que ya conocía.

Esta semana fue pesada, con tantos exámenes y proyectos que les enviaban, habían terminado por consumir el último tiempo libre que tenía.

Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con el resto hasta Nessie se vio atrapada en un mar de estudio del que todavía no podía salir, era comprensible pensó, ninguno tenía tiempo al menos por ahora.

Después de todos sus amigos eran un año mayor que él.

Suspiro.

Tanto tiempo con ellos lo había casi hecho olvidar, que los primeros de lo que tendría que separarse era de ellos, el año que venía seria su último año juntos y después… estaría solo.

No hablaban mucho de ese tema, en realidad casi nada, era muy triste pensar en eso a la mitad del año.

Como Dwincky siempre decía que aún tenían mucho año para divertirse juntos.

Camino más animado al último salón, en verdad necesitaba de alejarse ese triste pensamiento e intentar sonreír.

Casi estaba cerca del salón, que como siempre, era origen de gritos y ruidos bastantes sonoros.

Rio en sus adentros mientras con cautela miraba la cómica escena que se desarrollaba en el salón.

Estaba el profesor Membrana parado detrás de su escritorio jalando con todas sus fuerzas el portafolio que siempre traía y al frente de él estaba Nessie intentando arrebatarle el objeto de las manos mientras ambos discutían a gritos.

-¡Por Júpiter! ¡¿Por qué?! –reclamaba furiosa.

-¡Porque no eres un estudiante de primer año! ¡suelta ya! –grito Membrana forcejando la maleta.

-¡Esa no es razón para dejarme fuera!

-¡Sí, lo es!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡por la ciencia real! ¡Ya te lo dije! –exclamo el joven profesor mirándola al límite de su paciencia- ¡No voy a darte clases particulares, esas son para los de primer año! ¡Tú ya no las necesitas!

-La cara de Nessie enrojecía, mientras que su agarre disminuía, sin embargo por orgullo jamás dejaría que alguien como **_él_** le dijera como debía hacer las cosas.

Volvió a jalar la maleta.

-¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! –grito arrebatándole la maleta de sus manos y echándose a correr por el salón seguida de un ya cansado Membrana que había soportado desde que comenzó la semana este trato.

-¡Nessie! ¡Dámela! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! –le grito persiguiéndola como gato y ratón.

El mismo show.

Todd se puso la mano en la boca aguantando la risa que involuntariamente salía de su boca.

Si se sentía un poco mal por tomar estas escenas cual espectáculo pero en estos días era su única diversión, además que Nessie lo amenazo de esperarla después de sus exámenes así más de una vez le tocaba ver esas escenas.

No sabía la razón pero pensaba que tenía que ver con sus estudios, Nessie se había mostrado resuelta ayudarlo con aquellos temas que no entendía y que ella ya había pasado, lo que nunca conto fue que Membrana hubiera hecho unos _cuantos_ cambios este año.

Y por eso estaban as intentando llegar a un _"acuerdo"_ como solo ellos podrían hacerlo.

Aunque hasta ahora ella ignoraba que le estaba yendo bien, no tenía el corazon para decirle que no necesitaba de su ayuda, no después de armar casi toda la semana su pelea de _sí _y _no_ con profesor menos preferido.

Decidió guardárselo como un secreto hasta que acabara la semana.

-¡Ya dámela niña estúpida! –maldijo Membrana ya harto de esto.

-¡¿Niña?! –exclamo Nessie escapando ágilmente del joven profesor- ¡Tenemos la misma edad, ignorante!

Volvió ahogar otra risa, oh Dios, quizá ya debería de intervenir.

E iba a hacerlo cuando una vez a su costado izquierdo lo sobresalto.

Giro su cabeza asía su costado ignorando la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón y se percataba de una persona que hacía rato estaba suspirando entre las sombras.

Apoyada en la puerta abierta del salón ida y aparentemente ajena a su presencia, estaba Mindy con el cabello suelto detrás de las orejas y ropa no tan sofisticada como normalmente solía usar, incluso usaba zapatillas en lugar de sus inseparables tacones.

Miraba el suelo con expresión que Todd califico como vacía y suspirando con un fuerte deje de melancolía.

Mientras adentro del salón era un alboroto ella parecía más centrada en sus pensamientos, su actitud agresiva y segura se había esfumado y en su lugar estaba la esencia de la más honda tristeza, cuando jamás se había mostrado así.

Eso lo desconcertó.

¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para poner a la _"Condesa Verminstrasser"_ de esa manera?

-¿Mindy? –la llamo inconscientemente provocando que ella levantara la vista y se percatara por primera vez se su presencia- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado.

No supo descifrar la expresión que le dirigió la Condesa al verlo menos cuando pregunto su ánimo, lo único que paso fue que en sus mejillas aparecieron un rojo intenso cuando otra voz se dirigió asía ellos.

-¡Todd! –le grito Membrana en el marco de la puerta con el portafolio en los brazos, los pelos parados y la ropa desarreglada- ¡dile a Nessie que si vuelve hacer eso! ¡LA MANDARE A DETENCIÓN! –grito más para ella que había terminado sentada en el suelo del salón- ¡no le tolerare un día con esa fastidiosa y asfixiante… ah, hola Mindy –su voz se modulo a su natural tono amable cuando reparo en la chica de los pelos platinos- bastante tiempo sin verte –le sonrió.

En cambio la más segura y fuerte de la toda la Universidad, de la cual cuidaba sus pasos para no ser golpeados por su puño, la más respetada y temida por todos… bajo su mirada y se echó a correr por los pasillos con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Había huido.

Todd parpadeo y volvió a parpadear confundido, como Membrana e incluso Nessie que había asomado la cabeza fuera del salón para ver la huida de su amiga.

-Otra vez –suspiro Nessie negando con la cabeza.

-¿O-Otra vez? –pregunto Todd aun impactado.

-Nunca le caí bien… –se escuchó la voz resignada de Membrana, Todd lo miro- siempre me evita cada vez que la veo, llegue a la conclusión de que, no le agrado.

-Por tremenda cabezota –susurro Nessie.

-¡Puedo oírte, ¿sabías?! –le grito Membrana ofendido.

Todd volvió a mirar donde la Condesa había huido, meditando ese comportamiento tan extraño, era bastante desconcertante si provenía de una persona como ella.

No tenía mucho sentido.

Nessie propuso buscarla, que cuando pasaban estas cosas se escondía muy salía hasta pasado unos días, Membrana tuvo que retirarse después de todo si el la buscaba y la encontraba volvería a huir.

Se pasaron unas horas buscándola, Nessie fue a los salones y Todd busco afuera del campus, pero no pudieron hallarla.

-Creo que se fue a casa, con algo de suerte –suspiro Nessie por el celular- tal vez solo hay que dejarla sola.

-Está bien –acepto Todd terminando la llamada- nos vemos en la entrada, sí, allí estaré –guardo el celular y se propuso a dar la vuelta del lugar del patio de comidas.

Era un no tan pequeño jardín en donde los estudiantes venían almorzar o a saltarse las clases, era un pequeño rincón en donde podías relajarte y no hacer nada.

Todd paso por las máquinas de gaseosas en su camino y cuando lo hizo, logro escuchar un sollozo apenas audible entre la máquina y los muros de los pasillos, camino con sigilo a uno de los muros y cuando lo rodeo se encontró con Mindy en posición fetal llorando a mares.

-Mindy –la llamo provocando que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara con ojos desconcertados- tranquila soy yo, ¿qué paso? –volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

Ella lo miro y seco con brusquedad las lágrimas, se cruzó de brazos aun sentada en el suelo y bufo:

-Nada.

-Yo no creo que no sea nada –negó Todd- ¿puedo sentarme?

Mindy se hizo a un lado y él se sentó, se produjo un breve silencio hasta que Todd se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien? –Mindy suspiro.

-No, no estoy bien… estoy triste –se abrazó así misma temblando de pronto- y odio estar así.

-¿Por… qué? –titubeo Todd intentando ser lo más delicado posible con el tambaleante estado emocional de su amiga.

-Eres muy valiente en preguntarme eso –Todd tembló asustado al oír eso al tiempo que tragaba saliva-… pero-ella suspiro resignada- llevo tanto tiempo sin decirle a nadie sobre mi problema… creo que sería bueno decírselo a alguien ¿no?

Todd no dijo nada, no sabía que responder por temor a recibir una paliza, de modo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo un problema –comenzó ella-… y no sé qué hacer.

Se estaba desahogando, Todd se dio cuenta porque el también había pasado por esos problemas internos, solo que a diferencia de ella él nunca tuvo a nadie que de verdad quisiera escucharlo.

-Me provoca un dolor en el pecho y duele, duele mucho… me pone decaída y luego… feliz pero –sus ojos se cristalizaron- pero también triste y no sé cómo hacerle frente.

Escondió la cara en sus manos y empezó a sollozar, Todd quería animarla pero no entendía muy bien que debía decirle, le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza y le dijo esas palabras que siempre se repetía de niño.

-Si… si no lo enfrentas seguirás huyendo de eso toda tu vida –ella lo miro aun llorosa- sin importar que tan feas se pongan las cosas debes saber que sin importar qué… tú debes ser valiente.

Aparto la mano de su cabeza, su garganta se entumeció y sintió ganas de llorar, si esas eran las palabras que siempre se decía cuando tenía una pesadilla o tenía mucho miedo.

Aún tenía ese peso que lo hacía calmarse y seguir en la horrible realidad que era su vida, cuando no tenía a nadie y estaba solo, esas palabras aunque dichas por el mismo significaban mucho para él.

Miro a Mindy que se secaba las lágrimas, pensativa.

-Tienes razón… –le sonrió-… gracias Todd.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos había podido ayudarla.

-Ahora si me disculpas –dijo ella parándose espolvoreándose la ropa- tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Y con esas palabras volvió a correr, a donde Todd no lo sabía, solo sabía que esta vez… ya no estaba huyendo.

Afuera Nessie esperaba a Todd en la entrada, pensando en que otra vez su amiga se había comportado extraño, aunque ella no era quien para comentar.

Saco el celular para volver a llamar a Todd pero una ráfaga de viento la desconcertó y más cuando sintió dos manos agarrándola con brusquedad obligándola a mirar a dos orbes verde azul que tan bien conocía.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! –grito Mindy agitada y con algunos mechones en la cara- ¡¿Sabes a donde fue el Profesor Membrana?!

Nessie estaba turbada y completamente confundida pero casi automáticamente respondiendo a su petición señalo el camino en conde vio irse a su joven tutor.

Mindy no dijo más ni tampoco le dejo hablar pues en cuanto le apunto la dirección se fue tan rápido como el parpadeo de un ojo.

A no muchas cuadras caminaba Rodger Membrana, intentando repeinarse los cabellos y poner orden a su desarreglado aspecto, el grito de alguien llamándolo hizo que volteara y viera a nada menos que su huidiza estudiante.

-Mindy… –hablo inconscientemente pues el impacto de su imagen lo mortifico un poco.

Estaba sudorosa, cansada y completamente roja mientras lo miraba intentando recobrar el aliento que había perdido en su carrera.

-Yo… –hablo con dificultad-… ¡quiero disculparme! ¡Profesor Membrana!

Membrana no dijo nada, la irrelevancia en sus palabras no le daba una opción sobre que responder, Mindy enrojeció… eso no era pero debía continuar.

-Disculpe todas las veces que hui de usted, todas las veces en los que evite ¡lo siento! –dijo dando una reverencia que no venía al caso.

El joven profesor se quedó quieto e impactado pero sonrió suavemente.

-Entiendo –respondio despacio- no es necesario que te disculpes Mindy se cuándo no le agrado a alguien, está bien, entiendo…

-¡No es eso! –interrumpió Mindy mirándolo sería- usted no me desagrada, no es eso.

El profesor Membrana se quedó en silencio más confundido que nunca en su vida, sino era eso entonces… ¿por qué?

-Yo…

Estaba tan roja que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas la traicionarían y volvería a huir.

-Yo… tsk –tenía que.

-Mindy –la llamo Membrana preocupado por el anormal tono rojizo de su cara- Mindy estas…

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de usted!

Paro el paso, ella se incorporó roja y temblando a más no poder, allí estaba.

Finalmente lo había dicho. Aun cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad, lo había dicho.

-Yo siempre… siempre… siempre he estado enamorada de usted.

La cara de Membrana enrojeció lo que provoco que llevara una mano a la boca alejándose un poco de ella, estaba impactado pero sobre todo apenado de oír algo así, después de todo… aún era un chico.

El cielo se tornó anaranjado y amarillo con un suave viento, enmarcando para siempre o que sería un recuerdo para ambos…

… el recuerdo de su primera confesión de amor.

* * *

**Maravillas**

Tiempos extraños corrían en Ciudad Verde, entre el aparente cielo de verano que dominaba estos últimos cuatro meses, se sentía en los desolados pasillos que algo grande se venía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Uno, no dos pares de pasos rápidos se escuchaban en el solitario campus de la Universidad, se oyó un estruendo, ellos huían.

-¡¿Cómo me convenciste de acompañarte a esto?! –grito Todd lleno de pavor corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Era por tu propio bien! –replico Nessie corriendo a su lado con las mangas rotas y aspecto de haber luchado con un monstruo- ¡no sabía que estaría aquí!

Cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo tropezando con algo no pudieron ver, la silueta de esa criatura se puso enfrente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso asía la salida.

Salir por la ventana no era buena opción, tercer piso, saldrían bastante heridos.

-Mierda –maldijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño preparándose para una nueva pelea.

Todd estaba detrás de ella, pálido, tembloroso y completamente aterrado.

Un _"¡squeek!" _lleno todo el lugar.

La siniestra figura salto asia ellos, Nessie actuando por reflejo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un ajo que lanzo acertándole a la boca de la criatura que sin querer se la trago.

-¡Corre! –apremio Nessie tomando a Todd del brazo y echando a correr mientras la criatura se retrocia de agonía.

La forma siniestra y oscura se iba descomponiendo hasta quedar en una forma más humana.

Los cabellos rojos le brillaron a pesar de ser de noche, los ojos azules de aquella criatura tuvieron un brillo más maligno.

-Están… muertos –mascullo Maravillas lanzando sus lentes lejos y escupiendo al fin el ajo-… ¡me las pagaran!

Todd corría intentando estar a la velocidad de Nessie, pero aquella tenía una rapidez casi tan sobrehumana como su perseguidora, prácticamente se vio arrastrado por ella en una carrera por los pasillos buscando salir de ellos con vida.

Recordaba bien esa mañana, "una prueba" eso había dicho ella, para volverlo más valiente.

Se lamentaba tanto que en esa noche hacía unos días atrás le haya contado en esos días donde afloraba la sinceridad entre ellos su miedo… por todo.

No era su culpa, eso le venía de niño y hasta ahora a sabia como arreglárselas, pero Nessie siempre tan solidaria a la causa de darle más traumas dijo que la única manera de superarlo era utilizando la filosofía de _"usando fuego contra fuego"_.

Planteando un día donde nadie estuviera en la Universidad, meterlo ahí y dejarlo al día siguiente como una horrible prueba y peor fue al recordar que días atrás Nessie había tenido que lidiar con fantasmas en esos solitarios y oscuros pasillos, la situación empeoro cuando comprobó para su horror que aun había algo allí.

Nessie al darse cuenta de eso entro por la ventana, él sabía que ni ella era tan capaz de dejarlo solo es un establecimiento así, pero su compañía e intervención no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Una y otra vez mientras corrían ella solo decía _"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto"_ aunque ahora sus oídos zumbaban por el aire su fuerte agarre en la muñeca lo turbaba y el paso rápido le entorpecía bastante, no pudo más que sentir un gran sentimiento de seguridad, a pesar de las circunstancias y de que esto era probablemente su culpa no le importo.

Se sentí protegido a su lado.

Maravillas la hija del Decano, Presidenta de la Universidad, y la recientemente acusada de ser una criatura de la noche les iba pisándoles los talones.

Accidentalmente Todd se vio envuelto en esta situación cuando por accidente la vio en uno de los corredores de los espejos, cantando una melancólica canción algo antigua, al principio le pareció extraño y escalofriante esa escena pero el lugar encerado y completo de espejo que a pesar de la oscuridad uno podía verse, hubo algo que no se pudo ver…

Si, era el reflejo de esa pelirroja.

No era lógica, ni natural, ni siquiera esto pasaba en el día pero ahora, su mente se nublo mientras un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo sin poder evitarlo lanzo un grito de espanto alertando a la otra que por instinto al verse descubierta no tuvo de otra que eliminarlo, de no ser por Nessie quien sabe que hubiera pasado en ese instante en que se la topo a todas luces, brillante a la acusación de la pelinegra. Como dándole la razón.

¿Podía ser peor? Oh si, podía.

Ella los degollaría y mataría con tal de no dejarlos irse con vida.

Ahora más o menos podía entender el horror que Nessie tenía que enfrentar cada día en toparse con ella, podía comprender el miedo o la constante paranoia de sentirse ser atacado en cualquier momento y saber que a pesar de pedir ayuda no la obtendría, se sintió identificado por primera vez con la chica que en este momento sujetaba con tanta fuerza su brazo intentando buscar un lugar seguro para ambos.

Las pisadas de ambos se vieron detenidos abruptamente cuando al doblar una esquina se vieron encerrados en un callejón sin salida.

-Ustedes me sorprenden –giraron al mismo tiempo para ver la delgada y ahora escalofriante figura de la chica de cabellos rojos- que mal que no lo suficiente.

Nessie apretó su brazo con más fuerza, si es que eso ya era prácticamente posible, se quejó pero al voltear a su cara quedo inmóvil ante la cara de terror de Nessie.

Lo sabía igual que ella, sin armas o un plan de escape estaban acabados, miro a Maravillas aquella criatura que en esos instantes se había ganado su completo miedo.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo y sin embargo… lo que salió de su boca fue una de las cosas más contradictoria, arriesgada, estúpida y loca que haya podido decir en su miserable y cobarde vida.

-¡Mátame a mí! –grito lleno de pavor por sus propias palabras y más al sentir que con cada gota de su ser como la mirada de la criatura se centró en el como la de pánico de su acompañante.

Oh, por Dios ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

-¿Disculpa? –la voz asombrada pero sin dejar de ser amenazante de Maravillas lleno el silencio que produjo su exclamación- lo siento es que… –lo miro como si fuera la primera vez-… no escuche…

-¡Dije que me mataras a mí! –bramo nuevamente con un coraje que no supo de donde saco, Nessie a su detrás apretaba su brazo en un vano intento de hacerlo callar, se zafo de su agarre casi con fuerza, la chica de ojos azules lo miro expectante- yo te vi, ella ya sabe pero nadie le cree en cambio yo, fue un accidente y sé que esto no arreglara nada entre ustedes pero por lo menos… –callo cuando sin previo aviso la pelirroja a una velocidad terriblemente veloz se puso demasiado cerca a su cara dándole un susto de muerte-…¡SQUEEK! –no pudo evitar gritar.

-Un intercambio –hablo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente que lo perturbo- tu vida a cambio de la… suya –dijo con asquedad para referirse a Nessie que veía la escena con horror y enojo mezclados- es tentador.

-¡Todd estás loco! ¡Si piensas que te dejare solo con esa sanguijuela! –grito Nessie aterrada de la idea de tener que dejarlo en las manos de esa escurridiza y asquerosa criatura.

-Lo harás –le dijo Todd volteándola a ver, Nessie palecio, él la miro por primera vez serio- no es por asarme el valiente tengo miedo pero, solo vete –dijo mientras volvió a Maravillas que lo había empezado a rodear como si un producto de mercado se tratara- ¿la dejaras en paz?

La pelirroja los miran ambos, lo miro con una mirada que no supo interpretar, ella sonrió asintiendo y poniéndose rápidamente detrás de él.

-Claro –ronroneó ella abrazándolo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

Nessie apretó puños, Todd sintió una esencia horriblemente desconcertante y al mismo tiempo atemorizante, ella se plantó al frente suyo y lo miro con una ira pero al mismo tiempo de determinación.

-No.

Todd abrió los ojos pues en ese preciso instante como si fuera una película y pusieran alguien en modo retroceso se vio arrastrado asía atrás alejado de la pelinegra que desconcertada lanzo un grito con su nombre mientras que su cuerpo era enviado escalera arriba hasta llegar al cielo, donde la única entrada se cerró con fuerza como si alguien detrás lo hubiera hecho.

Después del abrumador paseo fue lanzado al pavimento que estaba hecho el techo, para luego ser aprisionado por el cuerpo de la vampiresa que le cayó como un chunque y que lo miraba como los depredadores miran a sus presas, tembló y cerró los ojos.

Tenía tanto miedo.

-Eso fue muy valiente –el tono suave y aparentemente dulce que escucho lo hizo abrí uno de sus ojos para mirar con sorpresa la chica de cabellos rojos lo miraba ya con la intensidad apaciguada.

La miro algo desconcertado mientras veía como ella asía círculos con su dedo en su pecho, con expresión tímida e inofensiva, no entendía y temía preguntar qué sería de el en manos de esa criatura incomprensible.

-¿N-No me mataras? –ella rio bajito.

-No.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto aún más desconcertado y aparentemente mas aterrado de que ella pretendiera convertirlo en esclavo o vampiro, no sabía cuál era peor.

-Solo quería asustarlos y que se fueran –suspiro mirándolo con sus orbes azules como si esa posición no le incomodara para comenzar con una conversación aparentemente normal- aunque no contaba que los tendría acorralados, esa niña es tan tonta a veces.

-¿Por qué? Digo, porque actuaste, porque siempre… –no sabía cómo explicarse con claridad, quería creer que estaba jugando con el antes de su horrible final pero era tan difícil con ese tono de disimulada ¿sinceridad?, quería llorar no entendía nada.

-Es que me pareció lindo –confeso la chica encima de el con una sonrisa brillante, el parpadeo.

-¿Lindo?

-Ella, tú, como se cuidan y tú a ella –Todd no supo interpretar eso y su consternación no le paso desapercibida a Maravillas que ya no eran tan "joven" como no darse cuenta de esas cosas- claro… –sonrió para sí.

-¿Uh? –pregunto más perturbado que antes.

-Puedo tenerte para mí –susurro recostándose contra él, alarmándolo bastante porque ninguna chica antes se habría molestado en acosarla tan físicamente como para apenarlo con su cercanía, no era mentira de que este era el primer contacto físico que tenía con una chica, no supo reaccionar-… he estado sola –lo miro con una autentica tristeza que por supuesto supo en seguida que no era mentira-…encontrar a personas como tú no es fácil ¿sabes?

Tembló y sin razón aparente se empezó a sentir bastante incómodo.

Ella pareció levantarse un poco para mirarlo a la cara y aparentemente estudiar su rostro, igual hizo el, encontrándose con cosas interesantes.

Las pequeñas y dimitas cicatrices en su rostro, las pecas cuidadosamente pintadas (casi podía jurar que también su cabello), la nariz redonda y por supuesto la sonrisa que le permitía admirar o más bien intimidar con sus visibles y más que evidentes colmillos.

Tal vez con las orejas un poco más puntiagudas, pero no podría jurarlo desde su posición, tenía a cara de todo menos un mounstro.

Las pesadillas y terrores de niño no se acercaban ni de lejos a los que ahora era una "horripilante" criatura real.

Ahora que la veía bien le desconcertó comprobar el porque la gente no le creía nada a Nessie, ellos conocían la versión exagerada, la más temible y sanguinaria, la horrible criatura chupasangre que venía en forma de murciélago entrando por tu ventana a media noche y convertirte o matarte utilizando sus largos y filosos colmillos.

Ni siquiera sabía si aquella chica podía transformarse en murciélago.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –la voz nerviosa y ahora recién notaba, roja cara de Maravillas lo saco de sus meditaciones- a-acaso estas… ¿estudiándome? –carraspeo visiblemente nerviosa.

No le dijo nada pero ya no pudo mantenerle la mirada, la desvió y pensó, ¿este era el horrible mounstro que Nessie quería descubrir a toda costa?, ni siquiera podía soportar que le observaran la cara y amenazaba por miedo… por miedo.

-¿Me tenías miedo? –pregunto tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos más abiertos que cuando se ofreció como sacrificio humano.

-Y-Yo…

Era la única que respuesta que necesitaba, eso tenía más sentido que todo lo demás, era tan claro, pero ella lo había escondido bien.

Pero solo alguien quien ha conocido al reverso y al revés el miedo podría darse cuenta.

Ella temía, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual los había atacado.

Y aparentemente… ella no causar verdadero miedo.

No, y eso era realmente su temor.

El momento de revelación se vio interrumpido cuando sin motivo aparente un brazo extra emergió detrás de Maravillas y la estrangula provocando que saltara asía atrás, dejando libre al fin a Todd que desconcertado vio para su sorpresa como Nessie que había llegado quien sabe cuándo, le hacía una llave a la vampiresa que intentaba sacársela de encima.

-¡MALDITA ULTRAJADORA! ¡ESTUPIDA ESCORIA DE LA NOCHE! –grito Nessie claramente enfurecida.

Todd abrazo Nessie por la espalda en un intento de separarlas, lo que había descubierto lo había echo entender las razón de los actos de la otra y que ahora tendría que explicar a Nessie, aparentemente su intento de separarlas se logró cuando esta lo miro sorprendida.

-Nessie escucha, entiendo ahora porque…

Más no pudo hablar pues el grito agónico con la venida de los rayos de luz que sin darse cuenta ninguno de los tres, ya habían empezado a salir en el cielo que cada vez era menos oscuro y más anaranjado, el sol empezaba a salir.

Y aquí la única que con eso traía horror… era a Maravillas.

El agarre que le hizo a Nessie se le devolvió cuando con fuerza ella lo jalo asía la salida con claras intenciones de bajar y cerrar la entrada.

-¡Vámonos! –ordeno jalándolo del brazo sin embargo quedo desconcertada cuando el brazo de Todd se deslizo de su agarre y volvió a subir asía el techo- Todd.

El dolor era insoportable, la acera la sentía helada mientras el resto de su cuerpo sentía que enrojecía y que poco a poco la haría polvo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? ¿acaso así la encontraría su padre o peor tal vez jamás?, lloro en medio del dolor al verse expuesta y finalmente vulnerable ante la más poderosa debilidad.

No fue hasta que sintió el alivio de una sombra sobre sus hombros.

-¿Q-Qué? –balbuceo mientras que instintivamente se aferraba a aquella casaca que cubría su cara y gran parte de sus brazos, levanto la vista y miro a Todd que la miraba con preocupación, sus ojos se tambalearon mientras se le paraba el corazon- ¿Por qué? –no tenía palabras.

-No eres la única que tiene miedo –le dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse junto a una desconcertada Nessie a escaleras abajo.

Sujeto ese abrigo mientras su cuerpo volvió a su estado normal gracias a la seguridad de la sombre, sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podía confiar en alguien.

-Gracias –mascullo suavemente a su salvador a pesar de que ya no estaba ahí.

Pues ciertamente… la había salvado.

* * *

**Robin**

La lluvia a casi a comienzos del verano no era muy común, no al menos para esta ciudad según lo que le dijeron, pero como todo lo demás ya no lo consideraba tan extraño

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se mojara en las calles, para variar sin paraguas, con una chaqueta negra encima de su cabeza intentando evitar mojarse más de lo deseado.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, su cuerpo bajo esta ya estaba mojado intentar no mojarla mas no tenía mucho sentido, pero si no lo intentaba podría atrapar un resfriado.

Sus pisadas así como la gente a su alrededor eran rápidos y salpicaban contra el mojado pavimento, la mayoría tenían sombrillas, solo había salido a comprar algunas cosas para su casa y de repente.

Bueno, eso ya no importaba.

Rojo.

El semáforo evito su andar asía la otra cuadra donde se ubicaba su departamento, los carros pasaban, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde.

Suspiro al tiempo en que otra persona se puso a su costado y las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer en su cabeza.

Separo un poco su chaqueta para mirar una tela roja, impermeable al parecer, se dio vuelta a su costado y se encontró con unos ojos miel que por supuesto ya conocía, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Olvidaste el paraguas otra vez? –pregunto Nessie quien era dueña de aquel de color rojo.

-Lamentablemente si –admitió avergonzado.

-No tienes remedio –rio ella negando con la cabeza.

Verde.

Las pisadas de la gente sonaban igual que la de ellos con _"plit plot"_ por el suelo mojado, la pista se oyó un chipoteo como si todos estuvieran jugando a quien pisaba el charco mas grande, una cosa que lo hizo reír sin querer como su acompañante.

¿Por qué a veces pensaban lo mismo? Era todo un misterio.

De lado a lado intentando cada uno refugiarse en el paraguas carmín que la pelinegra traía en sus manos, en silencio pero sonriendo, solo sonriendo.

Ya no le daba miedo estar en su presencia, bueno si pero ya no tanto como antes, y ella había entendido que sus constantes intentos de mantenerse apegada a él lo incomodaban.

Fue vergonzoso, incomodo y bastante humillante decírselo, más para ella que para él, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ella era muy razonable.

Ahora su relación era mucho más "normal" de lo que era antes.

Podía considerarlo como un gran progreso con su extraña relación de vecinos y compañeros de la Universidad.

-¿Para qué saliste? –pregunto ella cuando llegaron al otro lado de la pista

-Estaba haciendo unas compras –alzo un poco la mojada bolsa de plástico llena de sopa instantánea y algo de fideos- ¿y tú?

-Yo… este –titubeo ella mientras llegaban al edificio-… daba un paseo.

Por las escaleras terminaron de hablar de los últimos acontecimientos de esta semana, era domingo y aparentemente no se habían comunicado desde que ella empezó a guardar distancia, la conversación fluía sin contratiempos.

No había mucho que decir en realidad y ya estaban por despedirse, Todd al meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar la llave y entrar a su departamento, su sonrisa desapareció mientras una terrible ansiedad lo rodeaba.

En el bolsillo no había nada.

Preocupado reviso en el otro, en la chaqueta, en las compras… nada.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Nessie alarmada de la cara que en este momento Todd tenía.

-No… no tengo como entrar –ella agrando los ojos, mientras él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, ahora que haría- creo que se me quedaron adentro o…

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que se le hayan caído, ¿ahora qué? , ¿Dónde dormiría?, ¿se quedaría ahí a dormir?, ¿en el pasillo? ¿y después? ¿cómo lograría entrar?, ¿por la ventana?

Estas y otras preocupación empezaban a bombardearle en la cabeza, es que jamás le había pasado, estaba empezando a entrar en crisis cuando una mano amiga se poso en su hombro.

-¿Quieres pasar? –Todd parpadeo ante el gentil gesto de Nessie cuya puerta numero 19 estaba abierta a sus espaldas.

Jamás y repetía, jamás de los jamases había entrado en la casa de una chica y Nessie por muy rara que fuera era considerada como una, se sentó en el sillón que ella le ofreció y desapareció por uno de los cuartos del departamento.

Eran tres aparentemente, uno podía asegurarse que era el baño pues los dos restantes eran bastantes separados y con puertas con un logo que aunque no fueran niñas decían el nombre de cada cuarto, al frente de ellos se alzaba una comoda sala que era donde estaba; con consistían en dos sillones (color blanco y cojines verdes) grandes acomodados para ocupar la esquina de donde estaría el cuarto de Nessie, formando una ele, encima de una alfombra verde aceituna, el televisor estaba fijado en la pared como el suyo solo que este estaba al lado de la gran ventana que daba una linda vista al parque, junto a la sala y al frente del cuarto de la hermana mayor de Nessie estaba un pequeño comedor; con una mesa redonda de cuatro sillas de color avellana, al lado de la puerta estaba una cocina como la suya con un baño extra al lado del refrigerador, miro el suelo y se percato de que este estaba tapizado con un felpudo color crema.

Ahora podía entender porque ella pidió que entrara descalzo, debajo sus pies el suelo era bien suave casi como para dormirse en el, aunque repasando todo esto y el lujo de que ellas hayan podido alquilar un departamento así.

¿En que trabajarían sus padres? ¿O en que trabajaría Robin para pagar un lugar así?

Vivir solo tres años no era suficiente excusa para darse ese tipo de lujo, sin embargo el sabía que no era de su incumbencia y de que era cosas de ellas, sin embargo la curiosidad empezaba a crecer en el hasta que una toalla cayó sobre él.

-Es para secarte –rio Nessie con una cartera en mano, tímidamente para empezar el asintió tímidamente- iré a comprar comida, la que trajiste no creo que nos alcance para tres.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, tranquilo yo me encargo –sonrió ella abriendo la puerta- cuando regrese y repare la cena veremos qué podemos hacer con eso de la llave de tu apartamento.

Le sonrió agradecido y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana del apartamento, aunque no estaba del todo cómodo ahí, se sentía protegido nuevamente, se quito la toalla blanca de la cabeza.

La miro de reverse y al revés, no era en especial pero le hizo darse cuenta de algo importante, lo gentil que era Nessie.

Lo apretó un poco y se paro.

Lo menos que podía hacer era guardarlo en el baño, después de todo le apenaba bastante que fueran atenderle y el no hacer nada, era demasiado nervioso aun con esas muestras de amabilidad.

Y centrado en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta del baño ignorando el sonido de la ducha, no cuándo levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

No había palabras para expresar la horrible falta de modales al entrar en el baño sin ni siquiera tocar, su cara se cubrió de un terrible color rojo mientras que no sabía si la que tenía que gritar era él o la que estaba a punto de saliendo de la ducha, Robin lo miraba sorprendida aun con la mano extendida para alcanzar la toalla y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo recién lavado.

Por supuesto Todd sabía que esta era una falta grave, una horrible y repugnante acción, que aunque haya sido accidental provoco que violara una de sus reglas mas sagradas.

No ver jamás el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

Ya iba a cerrar la puerta, abrir la del lugar y salir de ahí a esperar en la entrada a Nessie en posición fetal intentando meditar sobre lo que acababa de hacer cuando sin querer se fijo en algo desconcertante y que provoco que casi lanzara un grito de espanto.

No pudo evitarlo, pero era demasiado resaltante para ignorarlo y bastante aterrador para mirarlo.

Ahí en el pecho, en donde se supone debería de ir un busto… no había nada.

De rojo paso a pálido en seguida y cerró la puerta para hacer lo antes pensado, sin embargo cuando ya se proponía a salir de aquel apartamento para dormir en el pasillo un mano le jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo casi tirándolo asía atrás.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! –empezó a gritar- ¡fue un accidente! ¡lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO!

-Siéntate –le corto la voz seca de Robin que cubría su cuerpo con una toalla blanca- ahora.

Todd acato la orden sentándose inmediatamente en el sillón, sudando frio, sentía que estaba muerto.

-Ahora espera –le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y meterse en su habitación para salir después de dos segundos.

Un polo grande blanco y un short negro, con los pies descalzos y mirada severa, Todd trago saliva cuando esta se sentó a su costado.

-¿Qué llegaste a ver?

Todd parpadeo.

-¿Qué llegaste a ver, Todd? –lo miro ella dándole a entender de que la pregunta era para él.

El bajo la mirada sin saber por dónde empezar, había sido una horrible y muy aterradora visión, pero sin duda más la teoría más espeluznante que había para el tema de su busto plano.

Fue ver una superficie vacía.

-No había nada…

-Dime la verdad –lo corto- ¿la viste cierto?

El se puso a temblar.

En aquel pecho si había algo, pero podía estar seguro de que eran las secuelas de lo que provoco algo tan anormal, si había algo más.

Aparecía una tres líneas de diferente tamaño pero que otro tiempo había habido profundidad y con algo de temor tal vez sangre, era un horrible cicatriz, como si una bestia le hubiera arrancado una parte de su cuerpo.

-No me digas –se levanto ella yendo a la cocina, el no se movió- es horrible describirlo.

-De verdad lamento que…

-No es algo que lamente –Todd la miro- después de todo yo lo busque.

Le paso un vaso de agua que acepto al instante, la tomo intentando calmarse, ella espero a que estuviera menos nervioso para hablar.

-Paso cuando recién cumplía 14 –empezó a contar despacio- Nessie tenía 12 años cuando decidimos acampar en el bosque a escondidas de nuestro padre.

Todd la miro escuchando atentamente lo que relataba.

-Queríamos pasar la noche ahí, ella estaba muy emocionada, quería atrapar una criatura jamás vista –sonrió para sí- y cuando anocheció, hice una fogata, ella armo la tienda y empezamos a cantar, luego le leí su historia de terror favorita y nos acurrucamos en una de las bolsas de dormir… –su expresión se tenso- a media noche hizo frio, me moví un poco para taparnos mejor pero me di cuenta de que ella no estaba, salí de la tienda justo al tiempo que Nessie se lanzaba a mis brazos llorando, cuando levante la vista vi un oso que venia asía nosotras…

Guardo silencio, Todd empezó lo delicado del tema y decidió no presionar, entonces Robin continuo.

-No fue una buena idea pero lo primero que hice fue correr con ella alejándonos del campamento que fue rápidamente destruido cuando el oso paso por ahí, no sabía las razones que Nessie le dio al oso para enojarse así lo único que quería era protegernos, ella se cayó… se resbalo de mi mano y cayó al pasto y a unos centímetros el oso venia, no sabes cómo su grito de espanto me penetro os oídos, me puse al frente, impedí que mi ella recibiera el zarpazo que me despasó el pecho… no se qué paso después, mi mente cayó en la inconsciencia y desperté en el hospital –lo miro- el corte en mi pecho fue demasiado brutal y profundo, tuvieron que extirpar y aunque la operación fue un éxito me dejo una marca imposible de borrar –lo miro- pero no me importo.

Ella sentó a su lado.

-Nessie estaba a salvo cuando desperté y a pesar de que en su momento la noticia me produjo espanto nunca me arrepentiría de haber hecho.

-Te sacrificaste –hablo Todd admirado de la persona que tenía a su lado- por tu hermana, eso es…

-En ningún momento dije que ella fuera mi hermana –le corto Robin, Todd enmudeció- ella y yo no tenemos ningún enlace de sangre, ni siquiera tengo los ojos de su madre o el cabello de su padre.

Todd la miro sin entender, sin embargo, se mostro exaltado impresionado y sobre esto.

¿Cómo alguien con quien no tienes ningún tipo de atadura se puede sacrificar así? Por un momento creyó que bromeaba pero, su actitud, las facciones de ambas, eran tan diferentes y demasiado ajenas una de la otra… entonces ¿por qué?

-Pero…

-Todd, fui adoptada –explico ella sin la menor vacilación- cuando tenía 5 y vagaba por las calles recién abandonada por sus padres su madre me encontró y me acogió, Nessie tendía 3 y desde entonces ella me vio como una especie de hermana menor, a pesar de no ser nada de ella, de no estar vinculada con ellos, me dieron un espacio, me permitieron ser parte de su familia y yo siempre estaré agradecida con ellos –Todd no supo que decir- se transformaron en mi familia, Todd, daría la vida por ellos y ellos por mí, son mi corazón, mi casa, mi vida.

La sala se quedo en silencio, Todd intentaba decir algo pero no daba con las palabras lo dicho por esta mujer, le choco bastante.

No pudo evitar sentirse identificado cuando menciono que fue abandonada por sus padres, algo no muy lejano de lo que hubieran ello los suyos de haber tenido oportunidad, solo que la diferencia es que ella si pudo tener una oportunidad de ser feliz.

-¿Sabes porque te digo eso? –el negó, no tenía idea porque le decía algo tan intimo a un completo extraño, ajeno a ella- porque siempre muestras miedo a probar nuevas cosas, no creas que nadie no se ha dado cuenta Todd –él la miro- en esta etapa de tu vida siempre va haber cambios, ya no eres un niño para seguirte aferrando al pasado, debes saber superarlo porque si sigues mirando el pasado no podrás mirar u presente –se puso una mano en el pecho- no es fácil adaptarte al cambio, pierdes muchas cosas y vienen otra pero nunca debes de olvidar que esta es tu vida que tienes en tu mano la posibilidad de elegir entre seguir en el pasado o perseguir tu futuro –Todd bajo la mirada- uno siempre va tener miedo Todd, todos somos humanos, sin embargo eso jamás debe ser un impedimento para seguir adelante.

Todd la miro, ella le sonrió y casi podía jurar que esa misma sonrisa era igual al de Nessie.

_"Mi corazón, mi casa, mi vida"_ recordó.

-Lo intentare –prometió.

-Ya verás que será la mejor decisión que habrás tomado en tu vida –le animo ella.

El sonrió estando completamente de acuerdo con ella.

En unas horas más tarde regreso Nessie con algunos víveres y algo mojada, después de muchas horas se había terminado refriando así que Robin termino cocinando, sin embargo no importo.

La cena resulto deliciosa y resultaba que extrañamente Nessie tenía una copia de su llave, no quiso averiguar cómo era que la tenía solo la acepto agradecido.

La lluvia había dejado de caer.

* * *

**Membrana**

El _"pop pop"_ en el microondas, las manos rápidas y ansiosas de ese par de viejos amigos hizo un cambio rápido cuando las palomitas reventaron la bolsa, casi como equipo intercambiaban los tazones y metían otra bolsa adentro.

Ya había tres tazones listos y planeaban hacer más.

Tal vez porque el sonido les era gracioso no pararían hasta que pusieran la película.

En la sala la Condesa Verminstrasser se pelea con los claves de DVD que Nessie había traído para la ocasión, la pelinegra la calmaba ya con la película en la mano y volviendo a repasarle las instrucciones, en su cama habían sido tiradas los abrigos y las maletas, hoy su departamento era llenado de color y risas.

Sonrió mientras acomodaba los sillones, pues iban a tener que ajustarse o alguien sentarse en el suelo, la idea de reunirse así fue idea suya, un sábado donde la gente salía no se preocupada de que fueran a tocar a su puerta puesto que la mayoría había salido.

Para estos eran los sábados, para pasarlos en grupo, rio un poco al ver en la mesa de la cocina un montón de tazones con palomitas que no iban a comer, más que preparar los bocaditos esos dos estaban jugando, se acerco a ellos y apago el microondas.

-Creo que ya tenemos suficientes –ambos chicos a su delante hicieron un puchero.

-¡Uno no puede tener suficientes! –exclamo Dwincky levantando los brazos.

-**_Palomitas_** –recito Eliot en una pose dramática provocando que Todd riera.

Ambos chicos se fueron a la sala como niños castigados en cuyo lugar la paciencia de la Condesa empezaba agotarse.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –grito frustrada tirando los cables a los recién llegados- ¡YO NO ME QUEBRARE LAS MANOS LUCHANDO CON ESAS COSAS! ¡HÁGANLAS USTEDES!

Todos rieron mientras intentaban poner orden a los cables esparramados por la chic y volver a convencerla de ponerlos, pues aunque no parecía por su impaciencia, era la única del grupo que sabia como manejar esas cosas.

Bueno, ella y Robin, pero esta última estaba trabajando haciendo un turno extra en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

Aunque prometió venir más tarde.

Pero bueno la noche aun era joven había tiempo suficiente para desvelarse el tiempo que quisieran.

-Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido –comento Dwincky- cada sábado, después de una dura semana de estudiar y hacer trabajos.

-Habla por ti –bufo Mindy intentando conectar el cable maestro- ¡lo logre! –exclamo victoriosa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con tantas palomitas? –se escucho la voz estupefacta de Nessie desde la cocina.

-Bueno pedí pizza, deberíamos hacer una fiesta –rio Eliot hasta que vio que nadie reía con él-… e-era broma.

-Chicos alguien toca la puerta –anuncio Dwincky al lado de Eliot, la puerta sonaba.

Todos miraron a Eliot.

-¡Era broma! ¡no hice nada!

-Yo abro –respondió Todd antes de que todos se fueron contra el pobre poeta.

-Si es la pizza Eliot paga –le grito Mindy provocando que los demás rieran.

Todd sonrió de medio lado sin poderlo evitar, era realmente graciosos, aunque sabría que toda la película podría haber alguna que otra disputa no se arrepentía de haberlos invitado.

Eran lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en este apartamento.

-Hola Todd –sus ojos se expandieron y se quedo sin habla y la ultima sonrisa de su rostro se fue.

-¿Profesor Membrana? –pregunto pasmado.

Si el mismo joven de 18 años de edad, cabello negro abundante de lentes redondos y resaltantes ojos ámbar, estaba parado un sábado enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, con la aun bata de laboratorio sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquilo, no vine a quedarme por mucho tiempo –lo calmo Membrana pasándole un gran libro que en cuanto quedo en sus manos casi se tambalea por el peso de sus páginas- solo quería darte el libro de Física que olvidaste para que esta vez sí puedas realizar el trabajo.

-G-Gracias profesor –dijo a duras penas cargando el libro, el joven sonrió.

-De nada de esta manera no pasara como el anterior trabajo –recalco haciendo que Todd asintiera apenado- al parecer te tome por sorpresa en… –vio como detrás volaban palomitas y risas-¿algo importante?

-Estábamos a punto de ver una película –respondió acomodando el libro entre sus brazos- si quiere puede unírsenos –no se había planteado del todo la pregunta pero pensó que sería lo más educado de su parte, después de todo, a él lo consideraba un amigo.

-Eres bastante amable pero…

-¡Todd! –el libro se le cayó de las manos al tiempo en que Nessie se lanzaba sobre su espalda con palomitas en el cabello y riendo a montón- ya vamos a ver la película y…

Las palabras de la pelinegra se le escaparon cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ámbar del joven profesor que también se l e había quedado en silencio, impactado del apego que ella tenía con él, Todd los miro a los dos sin entender el porqué de su conmoción.

Y es que el… realmente no sabía que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo ambos jóvenes fruncieron el gesto después de un meticuloso estudio visual comprobando que si estaban ahí.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! –le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Todd se achico mientras empezaba a sentir el ambiente más tenso.

-El-Ella… es mi vecina –balbuceo Todd sintió una pesada mirada de ambas personas.

Sentía que empezaba ahogarse.

-¡Todd ¿Quién era?! –se vino Dwincky a la puerta para su salvación sorprendiéndose de ver a su joven tutor parado en la puerta- ¿Profesor Membrana, que le trae por aquí?

-No, nada importante solo un entrega de un libro a mi **alumno favorito **–mascullo la palabras con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Todd con un rencor que lo asusto- ahora que lo pienso Todd, creo que si me gustaría quedarme con ustedes –afirmo cambiando su semblante a uno alegre.

-¡¿Qué lo invitaste?! –exclamo Nessie separándose de Todd.

El los miro a los dos y miro a Dwincky a su lado pidiendo ayuda, no sabía qué hacer y sentía que invitar al profesor aumentaría la mala sensación que en este momento sentía, su amigo de ojos azules le sonrió dándole a entender que ya sabía qué hacer.

Todd se sintió aliviado.

-¡Pase, pase! –exclamo Dwincky jalando a Membrana de la puerta hasta la sala del departamento- ¡Mientras más mejor!

Mientras más mejor…

Después de que Membrana los demás se alborotaron un poquito pero nadie pudo contradecir los deseos del profesor para quedarse, sobre todo Nessie, que buscaba mil razones para que este se fuera.

-¿Palomitas este… –dijo Todd pasando un tazón de las muchas palomitas que había en la cocina y que cada uno tenía n la mano.

-Puedes decirme Rodger –sonrió el otro en el tomando asiento en el sillón grande al lado derecho- no estamos en la Universidad así que no hace falta que me digas _"profesor"_ todo el tiempo, después de todo tenemos casi la misma edad.

-Sí, todos lo sabemos ¡siéntate Todd! –ordeno Nessie tomando a Todd del brazo y sentándolo en el medio del sillón grande junto a ella apegándolo como si el extremo en que Membrana estaba sensato estuviera infestado de una peste- solo quiero que comience a película para que se vaya… –le susurro molesta.

Sin embargo el no fue el único en escucharlo.

-Lo mismo digo –Todd se sobresalto cuando el Profesor Membrana se pego a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Nessie que estaba a su lado con aparente enfado- no puedo esperar a que te vayas.

-¡No me mandas! –replico Nessie como una niña pequeña y aferrándose a Todd.

-¡Pues hay que hacerlo! –le contesto Rodger al tiempo que ponían el disco, todos callas, incluso Todd que estaba entre los dos sin saber que hacer- ¡si no haces lo que quieres como apretar a Todd como si fuera un peluche!

-¡No veo que a él le molesto!

No pararon hasta que la película comenzó, sin embargo el silencio de ellos solo hizo que los demás se les erizara la piel al igual que Todd, quien al estar al centro de su disputa era el que más se ahogaba en esa atmosfera tan pesada.

Nessie no soltaba su brazo por nada del mundo y Membrana a su lado los miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Es noche no fue como se planeo.

Solo cuando la puerta volvió sonar las cosas lograron calmarse un poco.

-Robin –saludo Todd después de lograr zafarse del agarre que sin querer su vecina y su maestro le daban y que por supuesto aun mantenían el espacio libre, Dwincky volteo en cuanto dijo tu nombre- pasa… por favor.

Estaba agobiado y bastante incomodo con la situación que la venida del Profesor Membrana había provocado, Robin se había convertido en una de las personas más confiables que había conocido y necesitaba urgentemente que alguien interviniera, Robin se quedo algo sorprendido de ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban sin quererlo, arruinando la noche de películas.

Ella se giro a verlo y Todd suspiro con pesadez, ella no dijo nada, ya se había dado cuenta.

-Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Robin poniéndose al frente de los dos enemigos que la miraron sorprendidos- hace mucho que dejaron de ser niños –les reprocho.

Nessie y Membrana intercambiaron una mirada enojada para luego lanzar cada uno su defensa.

-¡Ella/ Él empezó!

Robin negó con la cabeza y abriéndose paso entre los dos se sentó en medio, donde Todd había tenido que sentarte, ambos la miraron perplejos.

-Todd ¿no te molesta sentarte en el suelo con Dwincky, cierto? –Todd se apresuro a decirse que no ahora más aliviado- bien, continuemos con la película –ordeno.

Fue como si el silencio se hubiera apoderado de ambos cuando se sentó, pero al menos los demás pudieron disfrutar la película, Todd no pudo evitar preguntarse porque ambos se trataban así.

Aparentemente todos sabían algo, se sentía, era demasiado obvio para ignorarlo.

Sin embargo el todavía era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.

Cuando la película se acabo, lo que restaba de palomitas cada uno se llevo una bolsita a su casa, la DVD se quedo después de Mindy se rehusara a volver a pelearse con los cables, fueron exactamente la una cuando cada quien se fue a casa.

-Lamento mucho su comportamiento –se disculpo Robin en cuanto todos salieron, ella y Nessie se quedaron ayudarlo a limpiar algunas cosas- es que es la primera vez que se encuentran de esta manera, ha pasado mucho…

Todd la miro sin entender, Robin suspiro, si ella se había dado cuenta de que el único que la captaba era él.

-Ellos se conocían, mucho antes de entrar a la Universidad.

-¿En serio?... entonces ¿qué paso?

-No lo se con certeza solo dejaron de hablarse, asi nada mas –ella suspiro- eran tan unidos que a veces se trataban como parte de la familia de cada uno, cuando nos mudamos las cosas entre los dos ya se habían tensado… ella jamás volvió hablar de el hasta que se volvieron a encontrar el año pasado…

-¿Se volvieran a encontrar?

-Ellos se habían dejado de llamar hace 3 años –Todd miro a Nessie que limpiaba los tazones con la mirada baja- créeme no se qué paso entre ellos, pero la cosa fue que ella perdió un buen amigo ese día.

Y no dijeron más.

Todd se quedo pensando en que ¿qué pudo ser tan malo como para que Nessie y Membrana ya no quisieran ser amigos?, ¿habran llorado?, ¿se lastimaron?, ¿ya jamás podrían retomar su amistad?

Muchas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta.

Y se dio cuenta que para saberlo… había que preguntarlo.

* * *

**Nessie**

_¿Creíste poder huir de mí?_

_¿Creíste jamás volver a encontrarme?_

_¿A jamás volver a sentirme?_

_No puedo escapar de tu misma naturaleza,_

_No hay donde huir._

_No hay escapatoria._

_No tienes descanso._

_No hay nadie que te proteja._

_¿Creíste no tener miedo?_

_Cuan equivocado estabas…_

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEKKK! –grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando de la cama distendida, los libros en el suelo y por supuesto en la noche donde cae la lluvia torrencial con un sinfín de relámpagos-…f-fue una pesadilla –balbuceo mientras se frotaba los ojos- solo… fue una pesadilla.

Suspiro aun con el temblor en su cuerpo, miro su apartamento que aunque oscura logro tranquilizarlo, saber que ya había despertado, que eso solo era un sueño…

Que aun seguía ahí.

-Sigo aquí –se dijo sentándose y mirando la lluvia en su ventana y suspirando con cansado- todo sigue aquí.

Sus manos pasan por sus cabellos alborotados y desecho y se da cuenta de que durmió con la ropa del día anterior, suspira cansado, los papeles del suelo le recuerdan el trabajo terminado y con el cual había estado durmiendo.

Faltaban unos 3 meses para acabar, el año ya terminaba, y una extraña emoción embargaba a todos… pero a él no.

El volver a quedarse solo… no lo hacía feliz.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Levanto la cabeza desconcertado por el ruido, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, la cual estaba tan cerrada como cuando llego.

Sufrió un pequeño sobresalto al encontrase con una figura en el marco, tocando el vidrio de la puerta bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Pero su miedo duro lo que sus ojos se dieron cuenta antes de que soltara un grito de que ya conocía esa mirada.

A pesar de la polera negra y la capucha, esa figura era demasiado pequeña como para hacer de un hombro, solo conocía a una persona que tocaría a su ventana, por eso cuando la abrió pudo ver la mojada y tiritante sonrisa de su vecina.

-B-Buenas noches…

-¿Nessie? –la llamo dando espacio para que entrara, mojando un poco el suelo del apartamento y dejando entrar el viento abrazador, cerro la ventana- ¿Qué te paso?, es decir, ¿Por qué tocaste mi ventana?

-No, ¡achu!, traje las llaves y el señor ya no estaba –estornudo la aun tiritante pelinegra- no tuve de otra, además de haber entrado en otra ventana hubieran llamado a la policía, otra vez… –susurro.

Volvió a estornudar.

-Te traeré una toalla –le dijo mientras dejaba que se sentara en el sillón, tomo una seca del baño y se la paso- creo que la polera no permitirá que te seques bien.

Ella asintió tomando la toalla y tapándose con ella, Todd rio un poco y fue a la cocina a preparar algo caliente, era de madrugada y aun necesitaba dormir.

Pero definitivamente ya no podía dormir.

El _"tin"_ del microondas le aviso que él te ya estaba listo, en la sala Nessie se secaba con la tolla la cara mientras que en sus pies se había quedado tirada la polera negra quedándose con un polo gris cuello v un poco más grande que ella, le paso el té.

-Gracias –agradeció ella tomando un sorbo quemándose la lengua, sin embargo no dijo nada, Todd se sentó a su lado- lamento haberte despertado.

-No, está bien –dijo Todd recostándose en el sillón, no iba a negarlo tenia sueño pero después de esa pesadilla ya no tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, le sonrió- estaba teniendo una pesadilla –confeso.

Nessie volvió a su te con la mirada pensativa y las mejillas rojas, sin que tuviera algo que ver el té, mas i la presencia a su lado.

-Quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo parándose, Todd la miro curiosos- ¿podemos mover los sillones?

Una propuesta algo trabajosa y extraña pero accedió, una vez que la sala quedo despejada las luces se apagaron y se sentaron uno al frente del otro, ella termino lo último de su taza de té y saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Siempre lo llevo conmigo –dice mientras le muestra en la punta de sus dedos un objeto parecido a una moneda, de metal y con un centro de cristal que a pesar de la oscuridad se puede notar un fuerte y brillante color azul y morado, ella lo coloca entre los dos y sonrió- es la razón por la cual nunca me rindo.

Un solo toque de su dedo prende esa pequeña cosa, es un botón, parpadea sale unas cuantas luces y cuando Todd abrió l boca para preguntar una gran gama de estrellas cubrió la habitación, por cada rincón se pinto de azul y morado brillantes estrellas cubrieron el techo, muchos planetas millones de asmos bastantes lugares, toda la galaxia ahora los rodea.

Todd extiende la mano y atraviesa esa pequeña escala del universo a su alrededor, sonríe al tener las estrellas en sus dedos, Nessie rio al ver su actitud admirada y estupefacta.

Las maravillas del cielo, el universo estaba en un solo lugar, con movimientos como si en verdad estuvieran allí, entre los mil misterios, la oscuridad, la luz, el sueño de quien no para de soñar en grandes cosas.

Grandes cosas…

-Es un holograma en vivo del universo, la NASA tiene cámaras en todos partes –suspiro- algunas se perdieron en los rincones más inalcanzables pero eso no significa de que ya no funcionen.

Todd estaba admirado, todas estas cosas en su cuarto, era como estar en un Observatorio, era como si realmente pudiera estar ahí.

Como describirlo, estar en el Universo, en el espacio exterior era algo que jamás había pensado o siquiera soñado, miro a Nessie que alzaba la mano dejando pasar las estrellas fugaces por sus dedos.

-Sabes… –la voz de Nessie se escucho en la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida entre las estrellas y su mano asía el vago intento de alcanzarlas, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era realmente posible- siempre me he preguntado que hay mas allá, mas allá de lo que vemos, mas allá de lo que creemos…

Todd la miro como sus dedos intentaban mezclarse entre las estelas pasando los planetas alrededor le daban a su cabello como un ligero brillo mágico, preguntándose qué quería decir, ella lo miro.

-¿No lo has pensado? –rio ella al ver su cara apenada- entiendo, yo si lo he pensado.

-No es que no lo haya hecho –ella le sonrió- ah, es que haya es oscuro, aun con todas sus estrellas, es solitario y no sabes que hay allá, da miedo, porque es…

-¿Diferente? –Todd la miro- eso es lo desconocido Todd, un lugar del que no sabemos nada y sin embargo eso lo hace fantástico y único –puso su mirada a las estrellas- hay cosas que no entendemos, que este mundo no entiende, tanto que no sabe, porque temen a lo desconocido…

Todd miro las estrellas sintiéndose de pronto mal por lo dicho anteriormente.

-No te sientas mal, no creas que es el único que tiene miedo –la miro ella le sonreía- sueño con que un día alguien puede cambiar a esta gente, que les puede enseñar, que alguien eleve su voz –se paro extiendo sus brazos mirando asía arriba- y les diga que no haya nada que temer, que sin importar cuantas cosas hay allá afuera, no hay razón para huir, que alguien los guie.

Todd miro ella cerraba los ojos aun con la mano levantada dando un toque más profundo a sus palabras, sus palabras estaban cargadas de esperanza, de una absoluta fe y confianza.

Desear lo imposible, creer que si es posible y luchar por eso.

Su corazón se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella pedía.

-Quiero seguir soñando –dijo mirando las estrellas- tengo un sueños imposibles y son difíciles de cumplir –lo miro- quiero ir allá.

Todd miro a su alrededor y luego a ella.

¿Desear ir allá?, ¿desear ir al espacio?, ¿tocar las estrellas?, ¿descubrir nuevos mundos?

De pronto la persona en la habitación se había vuelto alguien de plena fe, de completa seguridad en sus decisiones y se sintió muy pequeño a su lado y se pregunto por primera vez…

¿Por qué ella quería estar a su lado?

¿Por qué?

Desde la primera vez que la conoció no se separo de él, a pesar de darse cuenta de que él era todo lo contrario a ella, jamás pudo entenderlo.

El corazón le tembló.

-¿Por qué te juntas con alguien como yo? –pregunto de pronto, ella se mostro desconcertada- desde que nos conocimos te has apegado a mí como si me conocieras de siempre y yo…

-Sé que me tuviste miedo –suspiro ella sentándose a su lado- que eres diferente a mi… –lo miro- pero tengo porque Todd.

Se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez Todd pudo apreciar el dulce color miel de la chica a su lado, ella lo tomo de la mano.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco –Todd parpadeo, ella apretó su mano- puedes que no me creas, pero cuando éramos niños a pesar de que solo fue una vez pude saberlo, estaba en tus ojos… –ella miro sus manos-sentía que tenias miedo pero también querías protegerme, si hubieras querido me hubieras dejado… he tenido el deseo de volver a verte después de eso, he querido estar más a tu lado, saber más de ti… –apoyo su cabeza en su pecho Todd se estremeció por el tacto- …estar más cerca de ti.

De pronto todo el lugar, los sonidos de los relámpagos de afuera, las gotas en las ventanas, incluso las estrellas del espacio dejaron de moverse para Todd.

No sabía que pasaba o porque pasaba, solo que no se sentía incomodo, no tenía miedo, solo el temblor de la chica cerca el era lo único que podía sentir.

El aire empezó hacer falta, un sonido leve y pequeño sonido no muy lejos llego a sus oídos, le empezaba a retumbar, sus ojos estaban centrados en los cabellos negros que brillaban con la luz de azul y morado de la habitación.

Sufrió un espasmo cuando ella levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Allí no pasaba nada, no paso nada y sin embargo… sentía que algo estaba pasando.

-Seamos amigos –susurro ella con una sonrisa- así podre conocerte mejor.

Se corazón se contrajo y sintió mil vueltas, sentía que se ahogaba y al mismo tiempo no, la mano libre temblaba mientras que la ella tomaba ganaba una temperatura alta al igual que su rostro.

Todd asintió.

Algo pasaba aquí, no sabía que, era extraño, no sabia porque y sin embargo…

Ella sonrió y cuando lo hizo el también lo hizo.

No, no sentía miedo.

A su lado no sentía miedo.

* * *

**Estuve de vacaciones esta semana que paso XP, otra vez no dije nada juju, el lunes ya clase TuT**

**Bueno pasando al capitulo:**

**Quería poner más de los personajes de la historia, pues siendo corta, no tendré mucho tiempo y para empezar esta historia se hizo para centrarse en Todd pero logre darle un capitulo a los personajes que estarán a su lado:**

**-Dwincky: **_El hecho de ayudar las personas y que se convirtiera en el psicólogo que conocemos es por la mas especial de la razones, saber cómo ayudar es la manera de saber comprender a la mujer que ama y eso vale mucho. Y seguirá esperando._

**-Eliot: **_Es nuestro alegre profesor, siempre optimista aunque en el principio no lo describí así, Todd le hizo ver que no hay que temer a ser uno mismo, con el tiempo aprenderá a soltarse cada vez más. Es soñador, enamoradizo y un poeta persiguiendo la felicidad… esperemos que logre encontrar a la dama de sus sueños. Siempre con una sonrisa._

**-Mindy: **_Ella es cerrada y siempre tiene que mostrar una actitud ruda y seria, sin embargo aun es una chica aprendiendo de la vida y cayó en el más fuerte de las trampas. El amor no es fácil y ella siempre huyo de él con la pena de que no tuviera posibilidad. Reunir el valor para declararlo fue una proeza. Veremos si sus sentimientos lograron alcanzar a la persona que ama._

**-Maravillas: **_Mentirosa, peligrosa, manipuladora y aparentemente perfecta… Todd pudo ver que detrás de toda esa fachada ella vive y siempre ha vivido bajo el miedo. Cuando no eres como los demás tienes miedo de no encajar y más cuando no eres exactamente un humano y ni siquiera con todos los años que vives puede quitarte esa mascara. Si no tú mismo._

_Esa mascara que tal vez, solo tal vez… poco a poco vaya cayendo hasta mostrarnos como es en realidad._

_O quien fue en su anterior vida._

**-Robin: **_Niña abandonada y de mucho dolor, supo poner eso de lado y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Ella le dio un gran consejo a Todd, uno siempre va tener miedo al cambio pero uno siempre debe estar preparado para enfrentarlo._

**-Membrana: **_Hubo algo entre él y Nessie. Una buena amistad. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para terminar en enemigos? ¿Podrán superarlo y volver hacer lo que eran antes? ¿O acaso algo lo impide? Esperemos que sus misterios se vayan aclarando conforme la historia avance._

**-Nessie: **_Fe, seguridad y valentía. Hay cosas que Todd no veía y ahora ve. ¿Sera esto un pequeño avance? ¿Ellos podrán estar más cerca?_

_Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

**Hagámoslo de la mejor manera ¿quieren? ;)**

**¡nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	9. ANIVERSARIO Nº1: 2015

_**"...en un día como hoy**_

_**una madrugada**_

_**esta historia comenzó y muy pronto encontrara su final..."**_

**para conmemorar el Aniversario de mi "Tortuosa Vida" un pequeño dibujo =)**

**espero les agrade y mil disculpas por la espera**

**prometo que sea este mes o el siguiente, las ultimas palabras del capitulo serán escritas**

_**atentamente kadakai-kokoro**_


	10. Capitulo 8

**Tierra Desconocida**

**Parte 1**

_Esta ciudad tiene un secreto _

_que aún no ha sido revelado_

-¡SOY UN GANADOR!

-Es realmente necesario…

-¡Sí! Tienes que decirlo conmigo ¡SOY UN GANADOR!

-Soy un ganador…

-Eso se escuchó como un suspiro, se tiene que oír, vamos te hará bien, repite conmigo ¡SOY UN GANADOR!

-¡Soy un ganador!

-Mejor, mejor, pero tiene que salir del pecho no de la garganta, vamos ¡saca la voz!

-¡SOY UN GANADOR!

-¡Excelente! ¡Vamos más fuerte! ¡Que el mundo te oiga!

-¡SOY UN GANADOR!

-¡EY!

Dwincky y Todd bajaron la vista del escenario que armaban a la intemperie, a su alrededor aun había bastantes piezas por armar y los colores del amanecer se avecinaban en el cielo, la mayoría propuesta hacer el escenario aun no llegaba y ambos pensaron… que sería un buen momento para darse ánimo.

Eliot los miraba con una de las cajas apoyada en su cintura y sujetada por su brazo mientras que el otro podía en jarra el brazo derecho con una expresión que no rompía un plato.

Se llevó la mano libre a la boca y se echó a reír inclinándose así a abajo dejando la caja a los pies del escenario, libre el brazo izquierdo se apretó el estómago, se levantó deprisa y aun con la expresión cómica en su rostro les lanzo un puchero:

-¡Les dije que me esperaran!

Fue una mañana divertida y bien merecida.

Las anteriores semanas acabaron el mes de Noviembre y el comienzo de la nueva actualización de un nuevo evento en la Universidad había azotado los salones, con el tiempo justo y poco tiempo para organizarlo, la presidenta y segunda al mando en la Universidad anuncio que los preparativos se hicieran inmediatamente.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo los profesores y la junto directiva o eso decía Nessie "_el sequito de adoración al vampiro_", necesitaban mano de obra para lo que sería un gran evento. Una famosa y espectacular festividad debía darse a cabo en unas semanas y aparentemente hasta la pequeña ciudad estaba involucrada en eso.

-La Celebración de la Fundación de Ciudad Verde –le había dicho el profesor Membrana en una de sus sesiones de estudios, ni siquiera los preparativos impedían su tan urgente deseo de convertirlo en un estudiante ejemplar o al menos eso había dicho él- se celebra las tierras donde los fundadores pisaron por primera vez, es una fecha importante para esta ciudad, aunque jamás había mucha información sobre quienes la poblaron –sonrió acomodándose los lentes- es un completo misterio.

No le sorprendió aquel dato, analizando su niñez, ya había pasado por suficientes rarezas para dudar de que el destino nuevamente lo había puesto en un lugar extraño.

Esa palabra también había hecho que automáticamente pensara en Nessie, conociendo sus aficiones por el mundo de lo sobre natural, era imposible no imaginársela buscando las pistas para resolver lo que para ella seria, de seguro, el más grande misterio de su vida.

Y dicho y hecho, esos días Nessie no había hecho otra cosa que sumergirse en el mundo de los libros, empeñándose una vez más en la búsqueda tras los pasos del desconocido fundador de la ciudad. Pues, como le revelo después, ese fue uno de los primeros casos que trato apenas entro en el ciudad el año anterior.

No era de extrañar que por esa sencilla razón había elegido esa Universidad, en esa ciudad, en esas mismas tierras.

Se tornaba emocionada e impaciente por retomar su investigación después de meses de abandono, ansiosa por empezar el extraño y más intrigante misterio, no había otra cosa en la pensara.

Lamentablemente no tenía todo el tiempo para centrarse en eso pues por azares del destino en una votación, ella y precisamente ella había sido seleccionada para dar vida a uno de los personajes principales de una obra que el Departamento de Arte había maquinado para una de las muchas leyendas que contaban sobre el descubrimiento de esas tierras en honor a ese gran día.

La estupefacción y sorpresa fue instantánea, sin olvidar la envidia de las femeninas del lugar pues aquel papel de aquella importante obra se había vuelto extremadamente codiciado, nadie quiso creer que alguien como Nessie con toda su "encantadora" personalidad recibiera un papel tan importante.

Pero era cierto e iba en serio.

Ni la misma Nessie podía creerlo e inmediatamente acuso a la Presidenta Maravillas de realizar este imposible.

Tenía sus razones, bastantes y todas decían que era una manera de alejarla de su objetivo.

-Yo sé que ella me quiere fuera de eso –una vez le dijo el día en que le dieron el famoso y extenso guion, eso sin contar las constantes u obligatorios ensayos a los que con pesar tendría que ir- pero no sé el por qué.

No pudo zafarse del tal _"honor"_, su selección no solo alterada por la presidenta sino también el Decano, cuyo papel fue encontrada como el más merecido castigo para ella después de todos sus _"incidentes"_.

Confabulación, había gritado ella, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, después de todo, las palabras del Decano eran absolutas.

Así el tiempo de Nessie se vio **injustamente **reducido, provocando que sus días libres tanto en la mañana como en la noche no tuviera ni el más mísero tiempo libre, lo que provoco que su tiempo juntos fuera casi imposible a menos que coincidieran en el lugar y trabajo.

Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no era muy seguido.

Y debido a eso él se vio ligeramente distraído.

Jamás creyó el día en que extrañaría su tiempo con Nessie, no es que estuviera agonizante por la falta de su compañía pero debía admitir que le había tomado aprecio, podía atreverse a decir que incluso lo extrañaba.

No podía decir que se sentía solo, Dwincky y Eliot han estado mucho tiempo junto a él en sus trabajos que siempre se cruzaban, y al final de cada día acaba con la alegría de saber que había podido estar con sus amigos.

Nessie no era precisamente uno hasta asía poco se había empezado a preguntar que la clase de relación que tenían, y mientras más lo pensaba menos sabia. Pero si era sincero no hacía mucho habían empezado una pequeña amistad, sin embargo él no lo sentía así.

Ella había irrumpido bruscamente en su vida, literalmente, se había ganado su miedo y rechazo casi instantáneamente.

Pero ahora… las cosas habían cambiado.

Se sentía cómodo, seguro y mucho más feliz a su lado que con cualquiera de sus amigos.

Era extraño, pero no le daba miedo, la calidez que se formaba al estar juntos lo calmaba. Y por esa razón se había empezado a distraer.

Esperaba que eso no fuera nada malo.

El sol ya se alzaba en lo alto, hermoso cielo azul con nubes despegadas, el grupo de gente ya empezaba a llenar los pasillos y los salones.

Todos retomando su trabajo en ese gran festival.

Mientras él, sentía que poco a poco iba perdiéndose de la realidad.

Tan lento que apenas él se daba cuenta.

-Todd –ladeo la cabeza como despertando de un sueño, miro al pan enfrente suyo y luego el dueño de la mano que se la ofrecía- hora de comer –sonrió Mindy.

Parpadeo aun aturdido y acepto el emparedado con un _"gracias"_ muy leve, la sonrisa de la Condesa se agrando y se dio vuelta paseándose sobre el casi armado escenario para repartir el resto a sus compañeros.

Miro el pan y lo mordió, sentía que apetito no tenía, lo volvió envolver en el papel y decidió comerlo más tarde volviendo a su labor con las tablas de madera.

No muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos reían y lo miraban con disimulo, susurrando algo.

Habían estado comportándose de manera peculiar, algo sospechosa en realidad, sentía que sabían algo que el ignoraba.

Pero siempre apartaba ese pensamiento, puesto que si eso era cierto, no podría ser tan malo.

Volviendo a sus labores, todos arreglaban y preparaban grandes atracciones, como ya se había mencionado era para esa fecha tan especial.

Llevando semanas, horas, día y noche preparándose, tenían una semana para cumplir con el tiempo límite para dar los últimos detalles a esa celebración sumando que también era el último día del año.

Si había emoción, los exámenes se habían adelantando por esa razón, todos sabían que después de aquello tenían las muy deseadas vacaciones.

Era una bonita manera de acabar el año y dar la bienvenida al siguiente.

Por eso todo tenía que estar perfecto.

-Yyyyy, Todd.

Alzo la vista arriba aun con las manos llenas de pintura purpura, guardando las latas de pintura que le había tocado guardar, Dwincky desde arriba terminaba de colgar los focos en forma de mariposa había bajado su mirada con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Llevaras a alguien al concierto? –rio bajando las escaleras, Eliot salió debajo del escenario con polvo en la cara y riendo con él.

Los miro confundido a ambos, ciertamente casi nunca podía entender su humor, a pesar de conocerlos un poco mejor eran un caso.

-Con ustedes –respondio un poco extrañando- ¿o no irán? –pregunto ahora dudando.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada, un lenguaje no verbal entre ellos cuando pensaban lo mismo, Dwincky sonrió mientras Eliot suspiro levemente.

-Si iremos pero no era eso –le respondio el pelinegro tomando su mochila que había quedado abandonada todo el día- pensábamos… –empezó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras los 3 se dirigían a la salida-… bueno creímos que, Eliot tu dile.

Eliot sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

-Creímos que irías con Nessie –Todd paro de caminar, de repente sintió que se paralizaba un momento- bueno, queríamos asegurarnos para no molestarte y dejarte a solas.

-Con… Nessie? –balbuceo Todd volviendo a caminar aun chocado- ¿por qué querría eso? –sonrió nervioso.

No en realidad le encantaría, aun por razones que no podía entender, pero jamás lo había pensado como una posibilidad.

La risa de sus amigos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que fuiste un poco directo Eliot –rio Dwincky.

-Lo siento –respondio Eliot ahogando unas risitas con la mano- olvide que aún no le dábamos la _charla_.

-¿La "charla"? –ambos se voltearon a verlo- ¿a qué se refieren? ¿ de qué hablan?

Se miraron otra vez y asintieron, cada uno lo tomo del hombro y empezaron a caminar más rápido asía la salida.

Todd se vio arrastrado asía el restaurante cerca de la Universidad, "_La Alita Feliz"_, que a pesar de que era de noche aún tenía sus puertas abiertas.

Casi no pudo preguntar nada cuando lo sentaron en la mesa más apartada del lugar, las miradas de Eliot y Dwincky brillaban de ansiosa emoción, al parecer les urgía decirle lo que ambos pensaban.

-¿Tú o yo? –pregunto Eliot impaciente.

-Dile tú, eres mejor en estos temas –respondio Dwincky emocionado.

-Ok –se giró a Todd que esperaba un poco confundido lo que sea que esas caras sonrientes tenían para decirle- Todd meses atrás hemos notado que has estado ligeramente distraído.

-En las nubes –agrego Dwincky sonriente.

-Al principio creíamos que algo te preocupaba, los exámenes o tal vez algún problema con el departamento –prosiguió- pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era algo más.

-Uy, me encanta esta parte –chillo Dwincky con las manos juntas.

Todd lo miro ahora más confundido, esperaba que lo que sea que le digan también aclarara un poco el extraño comportamiento de ambos de hacía semanas.

-Algo realmente especial –Eliot sonrió más- nos dimos con la grata sorpresa de que tú…

-¡Estabas enamorado! –interrumpió Dwincky levantándose del asiento con un gritito como de fan emocionada provocando que los pocos clientes, incluyendo también la cocinera, miraran a su mesa-… uy –rio apenado volviendo a sentarse.

-Dwincky, yo quería decirlo –le reprocho Eliot negando con la cabeza a su avergonzado amigo.

Todd se asustó un poco por la sorpresiva reacción de Dwincky pero después se quedó estupefacto.

¿El enamorado?

-¿Estoy enamorado? –murmuro a sus dos amigos que enérgicamente decían que sí, su mente se vio revuelto, esto le era demasiado increíble para creerlo- ¿de quién? –los miro buscando respuesta.

Eliot y Dwincky bajaron sus nervios solo para después soltar una larga carcajada.

-¿Q-Que? –tartamudeo intrigado por la nueva carcajada de sus amigos.

-D-Debimos suponer –respondio riendo Eliot.

-Vaya, ni tú mismo te habías dado cuenta –agrego Dwincky.

-Es Nessie –respondio Eliot controlando su voz- aunque no me sorprende, de todos nosotros, con ella es con la pasas más tiempo.

-Eso, y que hay que admitir que es linda –sonrió Dwincky.

Miraron a Todd esperando su expresión sorprendida, pero no hallaron ninguna, sus sonrisas se apagaron.

-¿Todd? –lo llamo Eliot al ver la mirada ida de su compañero.

-¿Estas bien amigo? –pregunto Dwincky moviendo su hombro, ya sin gracia.

Pero seguía inexpresivo.

En su cabeza aquel nombre había desconectado un montón de pensamientos, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas empezaron a presentar detalles que hasta ahora había ignorado, empezó a hundirse lentamente en su asiento sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aire.

Y se dio cuenta, de que era cierto.

Era la respuesta definitiva, la solución a sus preguntas y el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

Calidez y las risas de aquella persona de ojos miel, lo hacían feliz, tan feliz.

Su cara empezó a enrojecer de repente y sintió el sonido de algo que fuertemente latía en su pecho.

Miro a Eliot y a Dwincky, que lo miraban preocupados gracias a su pequeño show, se levantó de la mesa.

-Yo… tengo que irme –respondió sin más, colgándose la mochila al hombro y abandonando la mesa y a sus sorprendidos amigos- ¡nos vemos mañana! –se despidió saliendo del lugar.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre esto.

…

Pequeñas estrellas se asomaban en la ciudad, siempre presentes sin importar las luces aun encendidas de la ciudad que trabajaba arduramente para el evento, igual que su Universidad.

Su edificio color leche seguía igual, el portero lo saludo con cabeza y él se la devolvió con una sonrisa al entrar.

Ya había llevado tiempo conocerlo y ahora estaba seguro de que no era mala persona.

Entro.

No había que juzgar a nadie por el exterior, sino por el interior.

Recordó nuevamente a Nessie, haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo sucedido este año, jamás habría querido conocer a alguien así.

La definió los primeros días como alguien imperativa y muy testadura, alguien que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta, eso sin olvidar que era acosadora a un nivel espeluznante y bastante agresiva si se le provocaba.

Aunque lo de acosadora, solo con él, lamentablemente.

Pero también, podía ser dulce y comprensiva, con una paciencia infinita y un espíritu protector que lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Sentía que a su lado, terminara como terminara la situación, podía estar seguro de que sonreiría y diría que todo está bien.

Admiraba su persistencia, su esperanza y su fe por todo aquello que para ella era importante.

No era perfecta, ni un poco, pero para él esas cosas definían a la chica que ahora vivía a su lado.

Subió por las escaleras con un pequeño dilema en la cabeza.

¿Tal vez por esas cosas se llegó a sentirse tan feliz?

¿Cuándo habría pasado?

Y lo más importante era: ¿qué iba hacer ahora?

El jamás se vio como el chico que correría riesgo y llegaría al fin del mundo por… una chica.

Por muy gracioso que sonara, podría apostar a que Nessie si era capaz.

Ella asía lo que sea con tal de defender lo que creía, y se preguntó, en como seria si fuera por alguien a quien amara.

Amor.

Se detuvo a medio camino asía arriba, apretó el barandal y sonrió con melancolía.

El jamás había recibido el amor que tanto esperaba de sus padres, por mucho que lo deseo, por mucho que espero… jamás ocurrió.

Y si lo pensaba ¿qué podía esperar?, ¿de que serviría ilusionarse nuevamente con esa idea?, ¿por qué intentarlo?

Asia mucho que había olvidado, que en esa área estaba perdido.

Llego a su piso y avanzo el pasillo con la mirada baja.

Sería feliz con sus amigos, intento animarse, tal vez no era necesario.

Tal vez, nunca sentiría lo que era ser querido.

Al menos no de esa manera.

Alzo la vista viendo que ya llegaba a su apartamento, pero desvió la mirada y detuvo su caminar, casi pudo sentir en sus mejillas una leve temperatura.

Ella estaba parada ahí frente a la puerta de al lado, con el cabello enmarañado y un estado cansado, ella parecía balbucear o maldecir un par de cosas en voz baja mientras sacaba las llaves de su mochila.

Era Nessie abriendo su puerta, estaba seguro, era ella.

Una emoción le lleno el pecho y sonrió.

-¡Nessie! –la llamo casi sin pensar.

Ella levanto la mirada en su dirección percatándose de su presencia que se le acercaba con un singular entusiasmo en los pies, sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

-Todd… –sonrió al verlo llegar- ¡Todd! –exclamo abalanzándose sobre el en un abrazo- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –rio siendo atrapada torpemente.

-¡Nessie! ¡Ah! –grito Todd no pudiendo con el peso de la pelinegra provocando que cayeran al suelo-… ugh.

Después de risas y un montón de disculpas, ambos terminaron en el departamento de Todd, ordenaron algo y se sentaron en el sillón para ponerse al día.

-No sabes lo estresante que es, _tsk _–bufo Nessie tirándose casi literalmente en el sillón más grande, su expresión era de molestia, no había necesidad de preguntar- hay que hacer esto y luego aquello, esto sí y esto no, ¡no lo soporto más! –se lamentó dramáticamente- ni siquiera puedo escabullirme, me tienen bastante vigilada…

Todd sonrió, sabia lo difícil que era para Nessie separarse un día de sus aficiones, aquella se desahogaba como si aquello fuera una tortura.

Pero era ella, literalmente si lo era, no había duda.

-Perdí bastante tiempo en esta tontería –dijo sentándose y poniendo orden en una cola a su descabellado cabello- en estos días es donde más acceso tengo en una sección de la biblioteca y con todo esto ni siquiera puedo verlo.

-¿Qué sección? –pregunto picado por la curiosidad.

-Hay una sección aparte en la biblioteca que permanece oculta el resto del año –conto- se abre en estos días coincidiendo con la Festividad de Ciudad Verde.

-¿Y por qué solo en esos días? –ella rio.

-Cuentan que aquello se debe a que esa sección contiene magia –sonrió- magia relacionada con el origen del pueblo y quien lo encontró… dura hasta el día de la celebración y se cierra al amanecer hasta el próximo año –se alisa el cabello- dicen que si te quedas dentro, no podrás volver a ver la luz del sol y hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a intentarlo.

-Vaya –suspiro Todd impresionado- por eso estabas tan ansiosa de investigar el caso.

-Es importante –hablo acercándose a él con expresión seria- podría ser la clave para revelar los secretos de esta ciudad –baja la mirada- no sé si te diste cuenta pero… desde que me mude he sentido que este lugar oculta mucho más.

El timbre sonó.

–Yo abriré –respondió Todd dirigiéndose a la puerta para atender a quien quiera que haya tocado la puerta- ¿Robin?

Cinco minutos después estaban sentados los tres en el pequeño comedor, comiendo pizza charlando de lo que hoy en día les había pasado.

-Mi día fue bastante pesado –hablo Robin comenzando la conversación- ir de aquí para allá con un montón de libros en la biblioteca –recordó algo- Nessie, creí que estarías en el sector de historia a las 5, ¿qué sucedió?

-Maravillas –bufo Nessie cogiendo otro pedazo de pizza- es realmente difícil escabullirse de esa sanguijuela, presiento que no me dejara en paz hasta que termine el festival y pierda mi oportunidad.

-Lo lamento –Nessie suspiro- y puede que no ayude pero, ¿Maravillas no te había dejado un guion que estudiar?

-¡¿Otro más?! –pregunto exaltada y con la boca llena.

-Me informo que era para mañana… –susurro justo en el momento en que la puerta del departamento se cerraba e insultos se escucharan detrás de esta- mejor voy para allá antes de que alguien se queje –dijo parándose y dejando su plato en el fregadero.

Todd asintió, ambos sabían que si no intervenía las cosas con los vecinos podrían… acarrear problemas no deseados.

-De verdad lo lamento por Nessie –Todd miro a Robin que ya tenía su cartera al hombro –aparentemente este año tampoco podrá averiguar lo que quería.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto siguiéndola hasta la entrada.

-Siempre hay algo que lo evita –respondió Robin –pedir ayuda eso es lo que le he dicho pero, es muy orgullosa, siempre ha quería hacer todo sola.

Asintió, era cierto, Nessie era así.

-Bueno gracias por la pizza –se despidió Robin, volvió asentir- nos vemos.

Se dio vuelta al cerrar la puerta y se quedó pensando.

-Sola –susurro para así.

Así jamás iba a lograrlo.

…

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –la voz desconcertada del Profesor Membrana se escuchó en su salón casi desierto, claro exceptuando las carpetas demás que se estaban guardando en este cuarto.

Todd sujeto su mochila y lo miro con suplica.

-Por favor –imploro.

Membrana se quitó los lentes y se apretó la cien, lo miro y suspiro, no parecía muy convencido.

-Es para un… trabajo –dijo Todd titubeando, parecía que su tutor no parecía creerle su "pequeña" mentirilla.

-Ese es el problema, Todd –le respondió guardando los últimos papeles en su portafolio- los maestros no estamos dejando tarea, tu profesor de Historia no pudo dejarte ese tipo de trabajo que –cerro el portafolio- implicara aventurarse en la sección privada de la biblioteca, cuando ese lugar está restringido tanto como para alumnos y profesores –lo miro fijamente, empezó a sudar la gota gorda- dime, ¿a qué se debe esta extraña petición, Todd?

Apretó la correa de la mochila y trago seco, sabía que su respuesta tenía la probabilidad de ser negativa, suspiro derrotado.

-No, por nada –bajo la mirada- lamento hacerle perder su tiempo.

Membrana se cruzó de brazos y lo estrujo con la mirada, sabía que esto podía pasar todos sabían que así de simple no pedía las cosas, ya había picado su curiosidad.

-¿No hay razón? –Todd la miro- soy curioso Todd –se recoloco los lentes- y tu respuesta no hizo más que desconcertarme más de lo que estoy.

Puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Puedes decirme.

Miro a su profesor y lo pensó un poco, la verdad jamás se había aventurado en una búsqueda, tal vez la ayuda de un amigo le sea útil.

-Es por el festival –empezó a contar- yo quería serle de ayuda a una amiga, ella no podía buscarlo pues se vio… ocupada –balbuceo al ver como la expresión de Membrana se tensaba- pero si no puede ayudarme lo entenderé, bueno, ¡debo irme! –termino deprisa dirigiéndose a la salida.

La mirada que en ese momento Membrana le daba le provoco escalofríos.

-Todd –paro en seco con la perilla en mano- ¿hablas de Nessie?

Rogó que lo tragara la tierra mientras se volteaba asía el, no había olvidado lo de ese día en su apartamento, y de quien pronunciase ese nombre delante de él era para no salir vivo después.

Eso había escuchado.

–S-Si –tartamudeo nervioso- ¡pero sé que está ocupado con todas estas cosas del… del festival! –balbuceo sonriendo en vano- ¡no quiero retrasarlo y…

-Te ayudare –abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eh?

-Sección de Historia, la conozco perfectamente –prosiguió Membrana llegando a su lado- sígueme sé dónde está –dijo saliendo del salón.

Se quedó estático, casi perplejo por esa escena que le resulto casi irreal, estaba en shock.

-¡¿No vas venir?! –lo llamo su profesor sacándolo de su impacto cerebral.

–Y-Ya voy –respondió corriendo asía a el que lo esperaba en el pasillo- voy detrás de usted.

Membrana suspiro con pesadez y reanudo la marcha con el siguiéndolo de cerca.

…

En el salón de la directiva era casi un caos terrible ajetreó se armaba mientras cierta pelinegra intentaba salirse de las garras de sus perseguidores, las cuales eran 5 chicas en el intento de impedir que se fuera se la estaban pasando mal.

-¡Jamás! –chillo Nessie sujetada por 3 chicas que se desvivían para que se sentara.

-¡Por favor! ¡llevamos casi una hora perdiendo el tiempo en esto! –grito una rubia ya a punto de llorar de llorar- ¡déjate hacer!

-¡Es solo cabello! –exclamo una de las chicas que la sostenía.

-¡Nunca! –grito Nessie librándose sorprendentemente del trio y pasando de largo a las dos de sus delante, saltando asía la salida- ¡ni lo pienses!

Abrió la puerta y casi se empotro su cara con nada menos que Mindy.

-¿Otra vez? –pregunto con sarcasmo y brazos cruzados, Nessie se adentró al cuarto riendo nerviosamente.

-Hola, Mindy –sonrió Nessie consciente de la reprimenda que iba a recibir, su amiga suspiro.

-Déjenos solas –ordeno Mindy entrando al cuarto seguida de Robin, la pelinegra ya podía darse por muerta, se vio a las 5 chicas retirarse rápidamente cerrando la puerta- siéntate.

-Pero… –balbuceo al tiempo que Robin se acercaba a ella.

-Nessie –hablo Robin tomándola firmemente de los hombros y sentándola en la silla detrás de ella, girándola para quedar frente al improvisado tocador- no nos lo hagas más difícil.

Nessie suspiro mientras Mindy preparaba el tinte, Robin se sentó en otra silla para permitirle trabajar y de paso mantener tranquila a su hermanita.

-Te prometo que solo serán las puntas –le aseguro Mindy tomando el primer mechón de pelo- podrás quitártelo en 3 cortos días.

-Lo dices porque **tú** no vas a pintarte el pelo –gruño Nessie.

-Es necesario, tu personaje lo tiene así –respondio Mindy coloreando las puntas.

-Bobo papel –susurro Nessie cruzada de brazos.

-Mira el lado bueno –intervino Robin- son verdes.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se dejó hacer.

-Cambiando el tema –comenzó Mindy concentrada en su tarea- ¿Cómo va las cosas con Todd? –pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

Robin aguanto una carcajada mientras el rostro de Nessie se pintaba de rojo.

-Ah… bien –susurro bajo, hundiéndose en la silla- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Vamos, no puede seguir igual –se quejó Mindy yendo por la mitad –no eres tan tímida.

-¿Con qué? –rió nerviosa intentando evadir el tema.

-Nessie –hablo Robin llamando la atención de ambas- sabemos que lo que sientes por Todd es algo más que una simple amistad, lo que nos preguntábamos era, ¿por qué esperas tanto?

-Puede que el chico sea el que de el primer paso –agrego Mindy sonriendo- pero si hablamos de Todd, creo que podrías hacer una excepción.

Nessie inflo las mejillas levemente sonrojada.

-Están diciendo bobadas –respondió ella con terquedad- Todd y yo solo somos amigos.

Robin y Mindy intercambiaron una mirada, era obvio que algo ignoraban de Nessie, pero sabían que además de ser la orgullosa investigadora seguía siendo una chica con inseguridades.

En el amor… era algo en lo que no era buena.

-Bueno –hablo Mindy terminando su trabajo y abrazándola por los hombros- ¿Qué te parece?

Un bonito verde esmeralda había teñido las oscuras puntas de su cabellera negra resaltando de manera más hermosa el color.

Nessie sonrió frente al espejo.

-Es hermoso.

…

La biblioteca estaba repleta por los grupos que planeaban o ajustaban los últimos detalles a los trabajos que desfilarían en el festival, tanto el suelo como las mesas estaban ocupados, eso no impidió el caminar de Membrana que los pasaba a todos sin decir una palabra.

Con Todd siguiéndolo de cerca.

Se adentraron en los estantes de los libros donde ya no estaba la gente y se detuvieron en uno de ellos, uno pegado a la pared, no muy diferente del resto, que guardaba en sus 6 sectores libros con la misma pasta verde.

-E estado explorando estos lugares por un tiempo el año anterior –hablo Membrana parando en frente de los libros verdes- yo tenía _curiosidad_ por algunas cosas y un día que buscaba un libro –estiro la mano alcanzando uno que tenía caracteres dorados en la portada- encontré esto –dijo sacando ligeramente el libro.

De pronto el estante se abrió en 2 y una larga escalera asía abajo se les apareció ante sus ojos, antorchas a los lados se encendieron iluminando la bajada, invitándolos a bajar.

Todd dejo escapar un _"squeek!"_ ante la visión.

-Quede tan impresionado como tú –sonrió Membrana al ver su expresión- guarde mi descubrimiento ante los demás, la Universidad nunca le gusto que divulgaran sus secretos –se adentró- ¿vienes?

Miro las aterradoras escaleras asía abajo, quizá en dirección a una segunda habitación, trago seco y asintió.

Se adentraron en las escaleras y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada esta se cerró.

-Tranquilo –dijo Membrana tomando la manija del portón alentando a Todd hacer lo mismo- ¿listo?

Exhalo una gran bocana de aire, preparándose para lo que sus ojos verían, dándose valor.

-Listo –respondió decidido.

En uno, dos ambos jalaron de las manijas, utilizando amabas fuerzas para abrir la puerta dejando escapar una fuerte luz detrás de esta.

Ambos se asomaron para ver el interior de aquel extraño cuarto.

Pared y suelo hechos de madera de cerezo, cinco vitrinas de un color esmeralda y negro que estaban frente en redondéela de un altar prendido con dos velas flotantes que desafiaban la gravedad, un almohadín de color donde reposaba un libro de pasta negra con caracteres verdes y decorados con esmeraldas o eso se podía ver.

Al entrar al cuarto se dieron cuenta de que era como una torre con más vitrinas de hermosos colores arco iris, libros que flotaban en espiral parecido a un leve remolino y una escalerilla color cobre que se alzaba asía arriba cerca de ese espiral de libros.

-Por la ciencia real… –murmuro Membrana con ojos asombrado por aquella imagen tan irreal a la estaba enfrentando sus ojos.

Todd se quedó tan impresionado como la persona a su lado, no podía creer lo que veía, todo era tan… fantástico.

-Este es el lugar –escucho decir Membrana quitándose los lentes y sobándose los ojos-… es lo que lo siempre pensé.

Volvió su vista al lugar, los libros y las múltiples vitrinas, si aquel era el lugar del que Nessie le hablo no sabría por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Debe tener un millón de libros… –balbuceo su joven Profesor subiendo las escaleras aun con asombro- ¡esta lugar tiene un montón de historia!

Todd bajo mirada mientras Membrana se aventuraba un poco más, pensando donde empezar a buscar, con todos esos libros… ¡podría tomarle una eternidad!

Y lo que dijo Nessie de quedarse atrapado aquí ya no le parecía tan descabellado, viendo el lugar, era posible más que entrar a esta habitación se estuviera involucrando en algo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

Tembló, un fuerte miedo le recorrió la espalda.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

No, negó con la cabeza, no podía permitir que su miedo lo dominara.

No esta vez.

-Hay que revisar de arriba abajo –hablo dirigiéndose a Membrana aun embelesado por la visión.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo arriba! ¡Tú abajo! –anuncio Membrana subiendo a toda prisa por los escalones.

Todd miro como subía, aun parado en el mismo lugar, suspiro resignado.

Dio unos pasos asía la escalera hasta que se acordó a aquel primer libro que los recibió, giro su cabeza y lo vio, no tenía nada que perder.

Solo debía empezar desde abajo.

Mirando más de cerca el libro pudo apreciar su portada, sus detalles, la fina y perfecta manera de las joyas colocadas en posiciones que aparecía una constelación.

Tenía enredaderas por encima del dibujo abrochados por las joyas y sus púas daban una impresión engañosa como si se moviera.

Era un libro hermoso.

Pareció que un pequeño silencio se hizo cuando alargo su mano para abrirlo, de verdad se había hecho silencio no podía ya escuchar el movimiento agitado de su profesor, no se dio cuenta de que el fuego de las velas se había vuelto verde o las vitrinas empezaran a moverse a voluntad saliendo del marco como piezas rotas de un espejo.

-¡Espera!

Abrió los ojos sintiendo recién como su brazo era sujetado lejos del libro, Membrana había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que lo tocara, levanto la mirada al frente y solo ahí se dio cuenta de las afiladas piezas que amenazaban con atacarlo y que perturbadoramente regresaron a su lugar original cuando alejo su mano del libro.

Las velas se apagaron y cayeron al suelo.

–¿Q-Que… paso? –balbuceo al ver la cara seria de Membrana que lo soltó dando un bufido.

-¡Ibas hacer atravesado por los vidrios! –exclamo Membrana eufórico, Todd ahogo un _"squeek"_\- sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hay que salir de aquí.

-Pero… –Membrana lo miro con una mirada que le dio escalofríos-… ese libro –no se dejó intimidar- puede ser lo que estoy buscando.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –grito Membrana tomándolo de los hombros- ¡ni siquiera lo tocaste y ya te iban a matar!

-¡No lo harían si no fuera algo importante! –respondió zafándose de su agarre dejando a su tutor sorprendido por su reacción, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, ¡bien! –hablo Membrana de mala gana empujándolo afuera de la habitación- ¿quieres el libro? –pregunto acercándose a él y de un parpadeo de lo lanzo- ¡pues ten!

El tamaño y peso del libro lo propulsaron asía atrás, en el momento en que Membrana se hacía paso entre su turbación y los vidrios que se le venían encima, con una patada certera cerró la puerta que rápidamente fue clavada por los múltiples vidrios que atravesaron la gruesa madera.

-Espero que hayas acertado –escucho la voz de Membrana que parado a su lado, le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-… porque si alguien se entera de _"esto"_ -señalo la puerta- nos va a perjudicar a ambos.

Todd asintió y miro el libro en sus manos.

Esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

…

Quien diría que su profesor "favorito" irrumpiría en su apartamento nuevamente, después de lo de esa vez, con una razón totalmente distinta.

-No tengo nada que hacer –le había dicho el sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, además, ha pasado mucho desde que vi esa expresión en su rostro.

Lo miro confundido, el libro yacía en las piernas de Membrana, después de una meticulosa observación de su contenido se negó a separarse de el.

-¿Qué? ¿de quién habla? –pregunto desconcertado.

-No… es importante –respondió Membrana restándole importancia.

Desde lo sucedido en la biblioteca, habían acordado no decirle nada a nadie, excepto a la persona que iría a tocar su puerta.

Casi entrada la noche se escucharon unos _"toc-toc"_ provenientes de la puerta departamento.

Ambos se miraron, ella ya estaba aquí.

-Todd –saludo Nessie al verlo- ¿qué pasa?, el mensaje decía que era urgente.

-Y lo es –respondió Membrana parándose del sillón, mostrándole a Nessie para su desagrado, que él también estaba aquí- _cuanto tiempo si vernos_ –sonrió con sarcasmo.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Todd aspiro el aire y comenzó con una sencilla respuesta:

-Tengo el libro –respondió intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-Libro –gruño Membrana aventándole el dichoso libro a la cabeza- tantas molestias por nada –bufo- Todd creo que me retirare al baño y luego me iré de aquí, veo que no soy bienvenido –termino de decir retirándose al baño.

Todd suspiro, la verdad era que la antipatía de ambos hacía difícil estar con ellos al mismo tiempo, miro a Nessie sobándose la cabeza y renegando sobre el profesor con el libro en sus manos.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó por el profesor, puesto que sabía que aquel no iba hacerlo, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara- pero él me ayudo a encontrarlo y pensé…

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –miro a Nessie que tomaba asiento con el libro ya abierto, sus ojos relucían junto con una sonrisa brillante, como emocionada- ¡este es!¡por Júpiter!, pero, ¿cómo?, digo, ¡es increíble!

-Pensé que te alegría –contesto sentándose junto a ella- has estado días suplicando tener información sobre esta ciudad –se hinco de hombros sonriendo tímidamente-… quería ayudarte.

-Gracias.

Sus mejillas se colorearon un poquito.

-¡Yo también ayude! ¡¿recuerdas?! –se escucho el grito enojado de Membrana proveniente del baño, rompiendo el momento.

No pudo evitar reír mientras Nessie hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Y ignorando eso –hablo volviendo a centrarse en el libro- finalmente podre averiguar sobre esta tierra –abrió el libro y lo miro sonriente- y a 3 días para que comience el festival –bromeo para luego leer las primeras líneas de tinta negra- "_Hacia mucho tiempo un sueño nació de mí, mantener estos recuerdos comencé a escribir y traicionada fui…"_

La luz se apagó no impidió que Nessie se detuviera pues las palabras empezaron a brillar en verdad ante el asombro y espanto por parte de Todd.

–_"La luna dijo toc-toc, abrí la puerta, el fuego me consumió"_ –las ramas estampadas de la portada empezaron a salir del libro, enroscándose en las muñecas de Nessie, que sin darse cuenta seguía leyendo- _"__manos mortales no deben ver mis sentimientos, mi alma yace aquí, mi corazón clama venganza…"_ –el suelo empezó a brillar de un verde esmeralda y pareció que su voz era acompañada como un eco; con otra, muy distinta- _"… cree o no, tus manos arrastradas serán las que la primera persona cual años atrás profanado mi santuario, maldecido…" _–Todd se cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Nessie yo no era quien leía- _"… a participar, en esta historia…"_

Cerro el libro, la luz se fue, las espinas se esfumaron y la luz regreso.

Nessie parpadeo y soltó el libro dejándolo caer al suelo, lo miro desorientada y completamente asustada, igual que él.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera hecho cerrar el libro?

-Escuche… –balbuceo ella temblando-… un grito.

Voltearon sus miradas asía la puerta del baño que se abrió sola, Todd se paró a revisar, mientras Nessie se abrazaba las rodillas mirando el libro con temor.

Fijo su mirada en el baño individual, la luz estaba apagada y en el momento en que la prendió una bola de luz azul emergió de la ducha y se vino contra él, la esquivo a tiempo antes de que impactara contra su cara.

Aquella luz quedo suelta y salió del baño para ver cómo está se acercaba a Nessie.

-¡Cuidado! -le advirtió provocando que Nessie viera la luz y sacara su cabeza del camino.

Esa luz se zambullo en el libro ante sus ojos provocando un leve resplandor azul en las páginas del libro.

-El Profesor Membrana... él estaba –balbuceo ante la rara visión.

-No puede ser –susurro Nessie al tiempo que el libro dejaba de brillar.

Mostrando el libro ahora en su portada, una gema azul que antes no estaba, en medio de las demás y encadenada por las espinas.

* * *

_-Esto no estaba en el plan… no estaba en el plan…_

_-Por favor perdóname._

_-¡Lo prometiste!_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, no soporto más los gritos de sus pesadillas, ecos de sus más profundos recuerdos.

Recuerdos que creía ya haber olvidado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza jalándose los cabellos mientras su respiración recuperaba su calma.

Entonces pudo percibir algo diferente, algo extraño en el entorno.

Presto atención a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba solo, más que eso no había nada con él, a su alrededor todo estaba totalmente en blanco.

-¿En dónde… –se preguntó poniéndose de pie-… estoy?

Dio unos pasos y cuando apenas estaba a un metro su camino se vio obstaculizado por una fuerza aparentemente invisible, todo a su alrededor sintiendo como "_sea lo que sea_" lo tenía encerrado.

-Es una esfera –susurro poniendo las manos y guiado por el tacto adivinar la forma de lo que presuntuosamente se sentía como el cristal.

Sintió movimiento, pronto supo que por parte de él no, cuando su entorno empezó a pintarse de intensos y familiares colores provocando que aquella esfera se elevara permitiéndole ver el cambio a su alrededor.

A su alrededor se levantó mesas y paredes, habitaciones se formaban y una clase mansión se levantaba delante de él, arboles, veredas y calles empezaron hacerse presentes, personas andantes se asían presentes y el clima ante sus ojos cobro un tono más otoñal.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Aquello que se creía una mansión, era un museo.

Y no uno cualquiera.

Conocía ese lugar… desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No creyó volver a ver el lugar de sus recuerdos, la primera instalación alusiva a la ciencia en los años en los que aún era un niño y que sería demolida 7 años después para armarse a lo que hoy se conocía como el _"Observatorio"_.

Volvía a ver esa mañana de otoño, la inauguración del local, la emoción en el aire por ver nuevos avances de su amada ciencia.

-Rodger Membrana –una voz sonó a sus espaldas, voz que jamás creyó volver a escuchar y menos volver a ver.

Al parecer la cúpula se había instalado al frente de lugar y le permitió voltearse y encontrarse con un personaje familiar.

Se quedó en shock.

–¿M-Mamá?

…

El sonido del libro cayendo en una de las pocas mesas del salón vacío se escuchó como un reventar en las paredes, pasos de la suela de la zapatilla se escucharon caminar de un lado al otro enfrente de la mesa, Todd al fondo sentado en una de las cajas veía como la pelinegra entraba en un colapso.

Estaba igual de preocupado que ella.

-Esto está mal… esto mal, mal, mal –balbuceo con las manos en la cabeza no encontrando palabras exactas para describir como se sentía.

Estaba preocupada y muy asustada.

La noche pasada habían quedado en no dejarse llevar por la imaginación, que no había que alarmarse porque **_él_** pudo haberse ido antes de leer el encantamiento, pero esta mañana había terminado por desvanecerse esa posibilidad.

Membrana no estaba, hasta sus colegas habían asegurado que no había regresado a su departamento después de marcadas las 12, simplemente había desaparecido.

Pero, claro que no, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que no era así.

Tenía la prueba en esa mesa, en ese libro que por supuesto no habían vuelto abrir desde anoche.

Nessie se lo había llevado y hoy después de confirmar sus sospechas sobre esa nueva esfera azul en la portada, trajo consigo otra desagradable sorpresa.

Las hojas estaban en blanco.

Eso había provocado en Nessie más presión del que nunca creyó verla cometida.

Todd se levantó y fue hasta ella, que se detuvo enfrente de la mesa, le estaba de como esto pudiera afectarle.

-¡En blanco! ¡En blanco! –empezó a gritar agitando el libro entre sus manos- ¡Estúpido libro!

-Nessie calma…

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Sácalo! –grito más fuerte amenazando con arrojar el libro por una de las ventanas abiertas.

Todd al ver esto la tomo de los brazos interviniendo en la acción.

-¡Nessie calma! –le dijo elevando la voz captando su atención- gritando no va hacer que regrese… –pudo ver que los ojos miel que lo acompañaban se volvían cristalinos-… por favor, suelta el libro –le rogó.

No sabían que había pasado, tampoco el que había que hacer para arreglarlo, ella se estaba dejando consumir por el miedo.

Necesitaban el libro y Nessie al darse cuenta estallo a llorar antes de soltarlo.

-Tiene a mi mejor amigo… –balbuceo cubriéndose el rostro-… le prometí que jamás le volvería a meter en una situación así, lo prometí.

La abrazo y no le dijo nada.

¿Qué decirle?, jamás creyó estar en una situación como esta.

–L-Lo vamos arreglar –balbuceo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho- lo traeremos de regreso.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿cómo lo harían?, solo tenían un libro como única pista y ninguna ayuda.

Se agacho a recoger el libro mientras Nessie modulaba su llanto.

Esta era la primera vez que la veía llorar y no sabía qué hacer.

-Estoy seguro… de que él está bien –dijo levantándose y devolviéndole el libro.

Una frágil e insignificante esperanza, pero lo suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

-Eso espero –susurro abriendo el libro pasando desde sus últimas páginas en blanco hasta las primeras páginas donde noto algo que antes no estaba ahí-…

Todd tomo el libro al tiempo que el rostro de Nessie se nublaba y empezaba a temblar.

Ahí en las primeras páginas, como si fuera magia, se empezaba a recrear un retrato de un gran museo con todos los detalles.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó intentando comprender el significado de aquel retrato.

-Conozco ese lugar… –respondió Nessie, Todd la miro-… ese lugar.

Todd pudo apreciar una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas en ella, su sonrisa junto con un par de lágrimas que se resbalaban de sus mejillas, no estando triste ni tampoco feliz.

Nostalgia.

-No puede ser… –susurro ella después de una pausa- … aun no lo ha olvidado.

…

A unos metros bajo tierra, lejos de todo el bullicio de los preparativos para la festividad, un eco rebotaba por las ocultas escaleras de la biblioteca.

La puerta de enfrente a ella se podían ver vidrios perforando la gruesa madera, evidencia de que tras la puerta resonó al ser abiertas y la habitación se ilumino brillando las ventanas y haciendo notar todos sus libros.

O mejor dicho… casi **todos**.

Dos manos pálidas repasaron el altar vacío antes de destrozarlo con una de ellas, quedando la madera inutilizable e irreconocible cuyas velas ya no encenderían más.

La luz de la habitación se apagó.

Dos grandes rubís brillaban con un esplendor tan poderoso, como quien se a dado cuenta de que perdió su preciado tesoro, y eso tiene un nombre.

Furia.

…

Casi esbozo una sonrisa de alegría al verla ahí, a su delante, otra vez con vida.

Rejuvenecida con sus cabellos negros amarrados por ese moño que siempre solía usar, sus googles de cristal color agua que brillaban más que antes, su bata blanca impecable cerrada a la perfección su figura como un formal vestido para el trabajo, sus tacones de aguja se oían con sincronía mientras movía uno de los pies como quien estaba esperando.

Y en realidad, y si la miraba bien, así era.

Estaba a punto de hablar, decir algo lo que sea, esto era increíble.

Pero bien no se dio cuenta de que esos ojos maternos no lo miraban a él hasta que otra voz le traspaso el alma.

-Lo siento, mamá –escucho a su detrás.

Se tragó su propia lengua y lentamente dio vuelta atrás para encontrarse con nada menos que… consigo mismo.

Su mirada choco por un momento con el mismo reflejo de su yo más joven, el mismo ámbar, contemplándose nuevamente como un niño.

Pequeño, bajo, cabezón según le decían, con una guadaña sobre la cabeza, usando una bata tres veces más grande que él y que estaba abotonada desde el cuello hasta el suelo, en esa época se había dado el privilegio de usar anteojos para un evento importante.

Y entonces lo supo.

Este era un recuerdo.

Y no uno cualquiera.

-No debes entrar solo ya te lo he dicho –suspiro su madre tomando de la mano al Membrana más pequeño e ignorando el de la presencia del más grande- ahora parados firmemente y… –dijo abriendo las puertas de par en par-… sonríe para la cámara.

Membrana veía como su yo más pequeño y su madre entraron al mar de flashes que se generaba, podía recordar que era su madre uno de los invitados de honor, fue este el primer evento que asistió con ella y… también el ultimo.

-¡_C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L_! ¡La gran organización que cambiara el futuro! –proclamo sus madre en el escenario del gran salón, provocando que todos los invitados prorrumpieran en aplausos.

Se vio así mismo aplaudir, sonreír, enorgullecerse de la mujer que era su madre.

La más famosa científica del momento y dueña de "_C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L_" el más grande laboratorio de la ciudad y propiedad de las Industrias Membrana, cuya herencia era por supuesto suya.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó con su yo de 6 años, recordando que a pesar de ser tan joven poseía un intelecto mental precoz y brillante, que había permitido trabajar en aquellas instalaciones que un día serian de él.

Podía recordar su indefinida respuesta en el reclamo de la empresa, cuyas puertas se mantenían cerradas desde el fallecimiento de su joven madre, y del cual aún no se sentía con la capacidad de reabrir.

Muchas veces hubo deseado volver a tener 6 años y crear inventos para sí, jugando siempre sin verse retenido por esa importante decisión, con la inocencia de que siempre seria su madre quien jamás abandonaría el puesto.

Suspiro al lado suyo, mientras el niño a su lado se paraba de la silla y salía a curiosear, se apuró de seguirlo.

A esa edad nunca había tenido amigos, no existía niño que pudiera entender su pasión por la ciencia y la efervescente ansiedad por descubrir cosas más grandes, no había nadie que pudiera estar a su "altura".

O eso creyó.

…

El megáfono de toda la Institución se escuchó el siguiente anuncio:

_"El lugar estará terminada mente prohibido el acceso hasta el sábado 26, al final de la semana, todo preparativo en construcción solo tendrá este día para su finalización o retiro inmediato…"_

Se escucharon en todos los pasillos, salones y uno en particular en la que estaban Nessie y él. El anuncio les vino inesperadamente.

_"… nuestra Universidad no tolerara el incumplimiento de este aviso y se informa que los que ya tengan todo preparado…"_

-Lo saben –murmuro Nessie descifrando el significado del anuncio, que el propio Decano anunciaba, miro el libro- por Júpiter es por el libro.

_"…pueden retirarse."_

El jaloneo de su mano que Nessie le coloco, vino antes de que fuera arrastrado por las escaleras y finalmente al exterior donde todos los compañeros de la Universidad se retiraban, puesto que la mayoría ya había terminado lo que a cada grupo se había propuesto.

-¡Todd! –se escuchó voces detrás de ellos.

Pararon y vio a su detrás como Dwincky y Eliot venían corriendo asía a ellos.

-Chicos –hablo Dwincky- los estábamos buscando por todos lados.

-Bien raro fue lo del anuncio –agrego Eliot.

Todd sonrió, no tenían ni idea.

-Planeábamos ver una peli en casa de Eliot –dijo Dwincky sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si quieren claro, aprovechando que ahora tendremos más tiempo de descanso –continuo Eliot entusiasmado.

-¿Quieren venir? –pregunto Dwincky impaciente.

Todd cruzo una mirada con Nessie, de haber sido otra situación cualquiera de los dos hubiera dicho que sí, pero no era el momento.

¡Tenían un gran problema en sus manos!

-Lo siento, chicos –se disculpó apenado.

-P-Pero ¿Por qué? –se decepciono Dwincky- tu no rechazas una buena película.

-Es que… –vacilo un poco, debatiendo entre decirles la verdad o mantenerlo oculto, jamás le gusto tener que dejar de lado su sinceridad, puesto que ellos eran los más cercanos a él.

Para su suerte, Nessie intervino.

-Estamos en un caso de investigación**_ ultramegasecreto_** y si respetan nuestra discreción y algo de su comprensión entonces ustedes nos dejaran irnos –respondio Nessie, largo y tendido, respondiendo todo de un solo respiro.

Dwincky y Eliot se quedaron sin habla, el incluido, que bárbara para hablar.

-Tomare su silencio como un sí, ahora si nos disculpan –continuo Nessie jalándolo nuevamente a la salida- tenemos que irnos.

Las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos no tenían precio, no después de que notaron el jaloneo de su brazo por parte de la mano de Nessie, esperaba que no se hicieran una idea equivocada de la situación.

Ambos sonrieron a sus espaldas.

-¡Eso Todd! ¡Tú puedes Todd! –empezaron a corear su nombre a medida que se alejaban, haciendo barra para animarlo lo que ellos creían que era un intento de conquista, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pena.

Debía saber que esa reacción era inevitable.

Por parte de Nessie, ella ignoraba las voces de su alrededor y seguía apretando su brazo, sus pasos los condujo a ambos asía la salida donde un auto negro los esperaba.

Del automóvil salió Robin dándoles el encuentro.

-Nessie –la llamo en cuanto los vio llegar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el apuro?

-No se podrá entrar a la Universidad –hablo Nessie abriendo una de las puertas introduciéndolo al auto casi con brusquedad- además –abrió la puerta del copiloto- necesitamos ir a un lugar –le dijo con seriedad y refiriéndose a "ambos"- es de suma importancia.

Robin lo miro y luego a Nessie, percatándose recién del libro en su brazo, su expresión cobro igual seriedad.

-¿La _"Granja de Hojas"_? –pregunto Robin adivinando sus intenciones, subiéndose al auto al mismo tiempo que ella.

Nessie asintió y el auto arranco a toda velocidad, pasando por la multitud de estudiantes que empezaban a retirarse de la Institución Universitaria, aun con el sonido de la voz del Decano como fondo en el ambiente.

Las nubes cubrían el sol, mientras a duras penas se ponía el cinturón de seguridad para dejar de saltar en el asiento, con una interrogante en su cabeza mientras las hermanas a su delante solo se disponían a centrarse en el camino a su delante.

¿Asia a donde exactamente se dirigían?, se preguntó mientras calles y veredas y la pista se cambaba por la tierra y pasto de los alrededores.

Casi se da la nariz contra el asiento cuando el auto freno de golpe u pudiera tener una imagen clara de donde estaban.

En un campo, fuera de la ciudad pero no tan lejos de la Universidad, el lugar deteriorado si no era de extrañar por qué había sido olvidado.

Era un lugar abandonado.

-La Granja de Hojas –anuncio Nessie bajándose del auto.

…

Seguía los pasos de dos piernas más cortas que las de él, corrían atolondrado, mirando al frente y a todos lados.

Como buscando algo.

Membrana se detuvo en cuanto el niño se escabullo por una de las grandes cortinas tras las paredes, dudo un momento mirando desde arriba la extensa cortina que caía como cascacada deslumbrando su color azul eléctrico, sabía perfectamente que tras esa cortina no había ninguna pared.

Recordaba sus manitas recorrer el corredor oculto tras la tela y pasearse por una de las compuertas ocultas, el había visto los planos del museo y se había de memoria los pasajes y corredores que para su diversión su madre había dado autorización de dejarlo descubrir.

Se metió y fue detrás del niño, que le llevaba una gran ventaja debido a su demora, siguiendo la pequeña espalda de ese niño que alguna vez fue.

Estaba sudando.

Conocía estos detalles, sus pasos, el final de adonde llevaría este pasaje… comenzando por primera vez lo que sería la etapa más importante de su vida.

-Fue aquí –susurro en cuanto llegaron a una plataforma con varios cristales, como espejos, que le permitían ver sin hacerse escuchar a la gente de afuera-… este fue el principio.

Este era, sí, era algo que sin importar cuantas cosas hubiera pasado,… seguía siendo el más valioso de sus recuerdos.

El eco del suelo hizo voltear al más joven, el niño dio un salto de espasmo e inquietud y sorpresa, y el solo atino a sonreír a la escena.

Tirada en el suelo con los cabellos cortos y despeinados, una mirada desorientada por el golpe que al parpadear se fijó en el niño, su vincha había salido volando por alguna parte y su ropa se removió al tiempo que ella intentaba levantarse.

El niño inseguro, impactado y ligeramente fastidiado de no encontrarse solo, dio un paso a adelante con ligereza y titubeo, sin embargo sin dejar de mirar a la niña como una molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el menor cuando la niña se hubo parado.

-La pregunta no sería, _"¿Quién eres?" _–respondio la niña alisando su blusa blanca y comprobando que su short verde se había ensuciado un poco, el niño se mostró inseguro- bueno si no la formulas tú, lo hare yo –dijo sonriendo y cruzando sus miradas por primera vez- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto acercándose.

Se sentó en el suelo, mientras contemplaba la escena nuevamente, casi riéndose a sus adentros por su reacción de antaño.

Nunca había estado cerca de una niña, menos una tan osada y despreocupada como aquella, el contraste de esos ojos color miel le provoco una increíble inseguridad que lo puso bastante vacilante.

-Tengo 6 años –respondio confundiendo la primera pregunta y extendiendo su mano con titubeos, evitando que aquella se acercara más-… soy Rodger Membrana, el hijo de la gran profesora Membrana –agrego con orgullo.

Ella se rio un poco por su forma de reaccionar y le dio un fuerte apretón sacudiéndolo sin querer.

-Nessie –dijo ella.

Mientras ambas proyecciones de lo que fue su niñez, contemplaba otra vez a esa niña que había logrado torcer su vida sin ningún esfuerzo, la recordaba.

Este fue el día en que encontró otro tipo de inteligencia.

Una muy especial.

…

La estructura estaba desgastada y descolorida, los años le habían caído como chunques pesados taladrando sus agujeradas maderas y llenando de moho su techo que junto con la lluvia y la tierra parecía hundida entre traviesas enredaderas que lo cubrían de adentro así afuera como telarañas que la unían a la naturaleza del prado.

Puertas chirriaron, eran de metal oxidado, se necesitó las manos de los tres para poder abrirla.

Adentro parecía dos pisos, con el segundo con un enorme hueco que era atravesado por una gran piedra cual montaña, en donde estaban parecía invadido por la humedad de una mini cascada a ambos lados de la gran piedra, piedritas repartidas entre las plantas que entraban junto con la enredadera convirtiendo este desolado lugar en un mundo aparte.

-Alguna vez fue una granja –suspiro Robin entrando primero y dando el visto bueno para que pudieran entrar- miren por dónde pisen –advirtió.

Pisaron las tablas aun juntas, sonaban y daban la impresión que en cualquier momento se romperían, formaban un camino de madera dividido en diferentes direcciones, maderas que alguna vez formaron el suelo de un establo.

-Yo una vez –hablo Nessie llegando primero que ellos asía la gran roca que mantenía el frágil equilibrio del establo hundido, sus manos empezaron a arrancar el musgo que lo cubría- había visto ese símbolo.

Robin le paso el libro que quedo en sus temblorosas manos, entre ellas retiraron la espesa planta verdosa botando la mayor parte al agua, revelando poco una imagen tallada en la roca.

Una imagen muy familiar.

-La portada del libro –señalo Nessie pasando su mano sobre las runas en la piedra- es igual a esta imagen –se volvió a ellos- la investigue, se llama "_constelación de almas"_, en otros idiomas significa la puerta asía otro mundo.

Todd miro la portada, las piedras (gemas tal vez) estaban conectadas, todas a la nueva de color azul que poco a poco perdía su color, Nessie tomo el libro.

-Nunca le había prestado atención… eran muchas las referencias pero poca información –paso sus dedos por las espinas, que de repente se movieron lentamente sobre las rocas, cual serpiente- jamás creí que estuviera relacionado con esto.

-Tiene sentido –asintió Robin acercándose para examinar el libro- las piedras son las alamas que hayan perdido su color da entender que se fusionaron con el libro para nunca salir y están unidas de esta manera –dijo contorneando con su mano sobre el libro conectando imaginariamente las líneas que las unían- firman y se transforman en un símbolo… como una especie de hechizo.

-¿Y por qué las espinas? –pregunto Todd mirando las sobresalientes cosas puntiagudas- parece que se enroscaron por toda la portada, pero principalmente a las piedras que la conforman.

-Pienso que es otra medida de protección –respondio Nessie insegura- pero no podría asegurarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que las espinas encierran a las rocas? –indago Robin.

-No tendría sentido si ya están atrapadas –negó Nessie.

-Tal vez impidan que escape lo que está al otro lado –susurro Todd.

Amabas lo miraron, volvió su mirada al libro.

-Miren –dijo trazando las piedras y las espinas- si ellas forman una constelación y ¿dices que forman una puerta, no? –Nessie asintió- podría ser que es una puerta y las espinas son las cadenas –las miro- entonces protegerían la entrada a lo que sea que está al otro lado…

-Dices que… –hablo Nessie empezando a comprender.

-Es una puerta y esta puerta conduce al libro –agrego Robin.

-Pero las espinas la cierran, a todo lo que está detrás de ella –finalizo Todd- como…

-Una prisión –interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas- uno que jamás van a abrir.

Todd era el que estaba de espaldas a la entrada y fue él a quien le recorrió el peor escalofrió que haya experimentado.

Pasos en la madera, no hacía falta voltear.

Tenían compañía.

…

Se quedó sentado en esa burbuja en la que estaba, observando y sonriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía.

No sentía las horas a medida que sus recuerdos pasaban, unos tras otros, rápidamente delante de sus ojos.

Casi como una película, mejor que una película, era mucho más real gracias a que él ya lo había vivido.

Recordaba sus primeros inventos, las bromas, los ataques de risa floja, las peleas sin sentido, la diversión de crear y descubrir, experimentar algo nuevo.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos lugares, compartiendo la alegría de no sentirse solo.

Se acomodó mejor apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha apoyada encima de su rodilla levantada, observando las risas de esos 2 niños, él y ella, solo observando…

Solo recordando.

_El eco de la habitación vacía del sótano resonó nuevamente en sus oídos, ella estaba inquieta, vendado sus ojos, sin saber muy bien que esperaba ver._

_El niño sonrió._

_-Sorpresa –susurro dejando caer la venda._

_Nessie miro a su alrededor, las paredes en blanco con un foco poco brillante iluminando opacamente la habitación encima de su cabeza._

_-Ah… el sótano –rio ella con un gesto de intriga y confusión, lo miro a su lado- ¿esta es la sorpresa?_

_-Oh no –rio el niño rodeándole el cuello y señalándole con su mano a ningún punto en general- puede que ahora este vacío –sonríe al ver aun la desconcertada mirada de su compañera- algún día habrá tantas cosas que el vacío de esta habitación no tendrá donde meterse… puede que aún no lo veas –ella lo miro- pero solo necesitas un poco de fe y creer que lo que ahora vemos es una fase._

_-Un comienzo –añadió ella sonriendo, empezando a captar la idea._

_-Así es –afirmo poniéndose al frente de ella- y quiero que seas parte de él –saco algo de su bolsillo –feliz cumpleaños, Nessie._

_Una luz azul cubrió toda la habitación y varias luces y puntos de colores, brillaron en las paredes, en el suelo, el techo e incluso flotando entre ellos. Ahora las estrellas iluminaban la habitación._

_-¡Increíble! –exclamo Nessie alzando las manos y atravesando algunas estrellas- un holograma –sonrió fascinada._

_-Pensé que esta es una buena manera para comenzar –dijo Membrana- no puedo traer el universo ante ti... pero puedo algo mejor que eso –puso en su mano el artefacto- un pequeño Universo, solo para ti._

_La niña apretó la mano de su compañero y lo abrazo._

_-Gracias –susurro._

Esa escena fue especial, ese día fue especial e importante, habían pasado 5 años juntos apoyándose el uno al otro.

Recordaba ese cumpleaños, quería que ella formara parte de un comienzo que el había idealizado y planeado, quería que ella estuviera en su futuro, y también que él formara parte del suyo.

El Universo en sus manos significaba para él crear algo junto sin restricciones o limites, sin que nadie les dijera que "no", con las puertas abiertas a todas las posibilidades, con los ojos puestos siempre arriba nunca más abajo.

Significaba que mientras estuvieran juntos nada era imposible que todo era posible.

Tenían tanto por hacer juntos, prometían tantas cosas, juraron tanto…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras la alegre escena desparecía lentamente de sus ojos.

… y sin embargo nada de eso pudo cumplirse.

No había visto hasta ahora el por qué odiaba recordarla, odiar verla, odiar escucharla y odiar sentirse tan… decepcionado.

No, nunca pudieron alcanzar sus metas, porque cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en caminos distintos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras a su alrededor se volvía un ambiente de lluvia, odiaba verlo nuevamente, sus recuerdos.

-Nessie… –susurro reprimiendo sus lágrimas- Nessie todo es tu culpa.

…

Nessie se puso enfrente cubriéndolos ambos, al libro quedo en sus manos, mientras Robin intentaba comprender el por qué impactante silencio que se inició al abrirse la puerta.

A los pies de la entrada… estaba Maravillas.

-Denme ese libro –exigió dirigiéndose así a ellos.

-¿Por qué habríamos de dártelo? –replico Nessie sin despegar de su eterna rival.

-¡Que me lo des! –grito la presidenta viniéndose encima de ella.

El cabello enmarañado y los colmillos aparecieron en la aparentaba ser una dentadura normal, su fachada fue disuelta en cuanto aplasto a la pelinegra clavando sus ahora garras en los hombros de la chica.

-Lo diré otra vez –hablo mostrándole a Nessie los dientes- ¡DENME ESE LIBRO!

La chica se retorció de dolor, pero aun así, aun así miraba a su agresora desafiante y sin miedo.

Todd pudo apreciar sus diferencias de valor que se mostraban nuevamente, era admirable, sin embargo no era el momento para pensar en eso.

¡La estaba lastimando!

-¡¿Por qué te interesa tenerlo?! –grito Nessie empujando a la peligrosa chica encima suyo con dificultad, la fuerza de su agresora la aplastaba.

-Ustedes no tienen ni idea de **_con qué_** se están metiendo… ¡agh! –grito Maravillas sintiendo la presión de un brazo en su cuello y como sus garras se aferraron a este cuando la persona a su detrás la tiro asía atrás.

-¡Robin! –exclamo Nessie en cuanto se vio libre.

Todd la ayudo a levantarse mientras la pelirroja asía sangrar el brazo de la mayor de las Ramos.

-¡Váyanse! –grito Robin apretando el cuello y provocando una cortada más profunda a su brazo.

Nessie tenía una expresión de horror y preocupación y sin embargo, tomo a Todd del brazo y lo jalo.

-Tenemos que irnos –susurro llevándoselo a la salida.

–¡NO-OAH! –chillo Maravillas apenas con aire– ¡E-ELGIBHO! ¡EL LIBRO!

El sonido del acelerador retumbo en los oídos de Todd, apretó el libro encima del cinturón de seguridad ya puesto, pero en cuanto arrancaron intuyo que este no lo protegería del todo.

Se fueron de los prados a toda velocidad con el auto saltando, volando esquivando y casi chocando con los autos que pasaban, sintió todas las bruscas sacudidas del escape en 4 ruedas y el temblor del motor en su asiento.

Miro a Nessie al volante, su expresión no era mejor que la de él. Podía significar una o más emociones pero sabía que aunque el carro se sacudiera todo lo que quisiera… ella no dejaría de temblar.

Todd miro el libro en sus manos arrepintiéndose de pronto de haberlo tomado.

Otro error, esto era su culpa.

…

-¡Tú culpa! ¡TÚ CULPA! ¡NO!

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, presionándose e ignorar los ecos de ese recuerdo en su cabeza. Él no quería oírlas, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Esos ecos, ahora voces, sabía que las tenía allí enfrente sin levantar la cabeza.

-_Nessie… _–resonó en todos los rincones de su cabeza provocando que llorara.

_Apenas tenían 14 años._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser en ese lugar? El lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar donde su amistad nació… y ahora._

La escena era la misma, como sacada de una pesadilla, retorcida y cruel, no le tuvo misericordia, jamás la tuvo.

_No quería creer en lo que veía, sus manos, su ropa, su expresión, toda ella embarrada de sangre y una gran culpabilidad nublaba sus ojos._

_Quiso llorar, su voz se reventó en las vacías paredes, ya no había nadie más que ellos dos, el eco, como lo odio tanto._

_Como **la odio** tanto._

_Ella no dijo nada._

_-Esto no estaba en el plan… no estaba en el plan –sollozo cubriéndose con una de sus manos sus ojos._

_-Por favor perdóname._

_Ella no debió decir eso._

_El "tic-tac" volvió a sonar el cuerpo de su made cuya vida ya no tenia, su amiga casi hermana pedía perdón, por algo que jamás podría reponer._

_Tenían 10 segundos… él exploto._

_-¡Lo prometiste! –reacciono alzando la voz viéndola fijamente, importándole poco que lo viera llorar, poco lo que pudiera decirle, le importo tan poco- ¡lo prometiste!_

-Lo prometiste… –susurro levantando su mirada observando sus propias lágrimas en sí mismo, en su yo más joven, en su yo más herido.

_Todo se derrumbó, el suelo, las paredes, el techo, destruyendo todo, despareciéndolo todo, dejar nada._

_Y esta vez era literal._

_Tuvieron que huir, correr, salir… solos._

_-¡La salida esta adelante! –grito Nessie tosiendo por el humo y el fuego creciente del lugar._

_Ya había visto la entrada, el escape, la salida._

_Todo el lugar se caía a pedazos, las vigas se caían y grandes partes del techo casi aplastaron sus cabezas._

_Vio a tiempo parte del techo caerse, enfrente suyo estaba la salida si aquella cosa caía, las posibilidades de quedar aplastado se elevaban._

_Tomo el riesgo y logro pasar._

_Sin embargo…_

_-¡Rodger!_

_Nessie no tuvo tanta suerte._

_Miro por encima de su hombro, a pesar del humo y el fuego la pudo ver tirada en el suelo y medio cuerpo apresado por las brasas del techo caído, pudo verla tosiendo e intentado salir sin existo de ese peso._

_-¡Ayúdame!_

_Apenas podía respirar, la carrera estaba sobrecargando sus pulmones, y la intensidad de la temperatura sofocaba su cuerpo._

_-¡Rodger! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!_

_Nunca paro de correr._

_-¡Por favor!_

_Ya no la veía, sus ojos permanecieron al frente a medida que se iba acercando a la entrada, ella nunca dejo de gritar._

_-¡Ayúdame!_

_Nunca dejo de pedir ayuda._

_Pero él… le dio la espalda._

_Le dio la espalda, escapando, huyendo, perdiéndose de su vista entre los escombros y el fuego._

-No… –susurro viendo como el salía.

_Los bomberos estaban afuera y mucha gente reunida en lo que antes era llamada el Museo de Ciencias, se habían enterado casi toda la comunidad, cayó en brazos de unos de los bomberos y perdió el sentido._

-No –toco la cúpula, viendo esto otra vez y no poder hacer nada.

_Todo exploto, se derrumbó, se predio y se apagó en llamas, un fuerte estruendo y todo cayo colapsando._

-¡NO! –grito golpeando la cúpula, forzándola y golpeándola, mientras sus memorias recreaban cruelmente la ruptura de su mundo, sus sueños, su amistad.

Nessie.

Pero no pudo salir, se dio cuenta en cuanto entendió que no cambiaría nada, era imposible pues ya había sucedido.

No podía cambiar el pasado.

Ese día cuando todo se derrumbó, la creyó muerta, esos 5 largos años la creyó muerta.

Cuando equivocado estaba.

Se desplomo en la cúpula y lloro.

Sin notar que todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse oscuro.

…

El auto seguía andando, no tenían un camino o una dirección en concreto solo seguía y seguían andando, el carro había aminorado su velocidad y había parado de temblar.

Excepto sus manos.

Podía sentir la culpa de todo esto, siempre había sido el culpable de las desgracias de sus padres, de su colegio y aparentemente ahora ella.

Nadie merecía tener esta desdicha, todo era su culpa no de ellos.

Si él no se hubiera propuesto a buscar el libro nada de esto estaría pasando.

Esto sucedió gracias a él, gracias al meter la narices en el lugar que no le correspondía, en una situación de la que no sabía nada, de un problema del nunca debió ser parte.

**_Esto era su culpa._**

Apretó la manija de la puerta a su lado derecho y la abrió.

Entonces, tal vez, estarían mejor sin él.

-¡TODD!

El frenado del carro casi provoco que se saliera por la puerta abierta, pero su camisa fue jalada del cuello sacándole un quejido se detuvieron en la vereda de un parque, dos autos los pasaron.

–¡¿Q-Que estabas pensando?! –grito Nessie en cuanto lo incorporo de vuelta adentro del auto- ¡estoy conduciendo y cuando volteo a verte tú… –guardo silencio.

Sintió humedad en sus mejillas, ah, estaba llorando.

-Todd –no le voltio a mirar.

Dejo caer el libro en sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro empezando a sollozar.

-Lo lamento –respondió- de no ser por mí nada de esto pasaría… cuanto lo lamento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué lamentas? –pregunto ella desconcertada.

La miro, sus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos y su cara ya se había empezado a empapar de lágrimas.

-El libro –hablo secándose con la mano las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir- de no haber ido por mí, Membrana no estaría atrapado en el libro, ni estaríamos desesperados buscando la manera de sacarlo… ni hubiéramos tenido que dejar a Robin atrás.

-Todd… –susurro Nessie acercándose, pero él se apartó.

-Lo único que le hago a la gente más cercana a mí es traerle mala suerte –miro el libro en sus piernas– sin importar que tan buenas intenciones tenga… nada… nada de lo hago termina bien.

Nessie guardo silencio.

-Yo debí… debí quedarme solo –agacho la mirada-… mis padres tenían razón… –se cubrió el rostro- solo soy un estorbo en la vida de todos.

Quería encogerse, desaparecer, pretender que no existía. Aunque eso jamás le funciono.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No… tengo las palabras correctas para animarte –susurro Nessie con suavidad- no sé lo que sientes en este momento ni lo que pasaste para que te sintieras así –lo abrazo-… pero no eres un error Todd.

Aún tenía las manos sobre su rostro, pero de haberlas tenido ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que había parado de llorar.

-Puede que a veces metas la pata, te pongas nervioso o tengas miedo –la escucho decir- jamás pensé que una persona tan especial como tú pueda pensar tan mal de sí misma…

–E-Especial? –balbuceo retirando las manos del rostro y viéndola con sorpresa.

Jamás en su vida había considerado que esa palabra podría estar en su definición, no entendía, ¿por qué lo llamaba _"especial"_? ¿qué podía ver ella en él?

Si de los dos, la palabra se le aplicaba más a ella que a él.

Nessie bajo la mirada.

-Eres especial, Todd –susurro Nessie- eres… la persona más educada, amable, gentil… –sonrió-… eres comprensible y muy considerado, siempre te preocupas por los demás –lo miro con timidez-… yo quisiera ser así, comprensiva y valiente… Todd, no sé qué piensas de ti mismo, pero para mí no eres un estorbo, nunca lo has sido… tú eres para mí alguien al que pueda admirar.

En ese momento Nessie se trago sus palabras y bajo la mirada ligeramente ruborizada, pero no más que él.

-Nessie…

-Tú eres especial, Todd –prosiguió ella- y no porque yo lo diga –lo miro- siempre va pasar altibajos en la vida, eso nadie lo puede evitar, y puede que se escuche como una locura… pero todo pasa por una razón.

¿Una razón?

Casi toda su vida pensaba que estaría solo, creció y de repente tuvo a personas que ahora puede llamar amigos, su vida empezaba a dar 360 grados cuando se enteró que se había enamorado de la persona a su delante, encima se complicó cuando encerró a su amigo de la infancia en un libro y dejando atrás a su hermana más querida.

Pensaba que debía de pensar que era la peor persona que le haya tocado conocer, juntando ya la gran montaña de desdichas que acumulo desde que nació, pero le demostraba que no era así.

Contradecía todo lo que había creído de sí mismo.

¿Tendría la razón? ¿acaso todo lo paso, pasaba y pasara tendrá un propósito? ¿Una razón?

-Puede que ahora no lo veas, tampoco yo –hablo Nessie al ver su mirada- pero si el destino te puso aquí, en este lugar y halla permitido que hicieras lo que hiciste… es que existe algo más.

-¿Y si no es así? –pregunto con inseguridad.

Ella sonrió.

-Habrá que creer.

De pronto un sonido provino de uno de los dos, una alarma peculiar y familiar. Nessie se dio cuenta que provenía del bolsillo de su casaca.

Saco su celular, este sonaba.

Se miraron y con una inseguridad Nessie contesto.

-Hola?

-Nessie –del otro lado se escuchó una voz calmada y familiar, Nessie se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz- antes que nada, tranquila, estoy bien –se apresuró a decir la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-Robin ¿c-como lo… –ella no cabía en sí de gozo, suspiro aliviado, tanto Nessie como él habían estado muy preocupados- ¿Maravillas te secuestro? ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti en seguida!...

-Nessie guarda la calma y escúchame –la cortó Robin lanzando un suspiro de exasperación- te diré donde me encuentro pero no hagas nada tonto, hemos conversado y…

–¡Robin! ¡es un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo se… –exploto ella sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¡Nessie! –exclamo Robin volviendo a suspirar- esto les pasa a las dos por no saber escuchar- parecía que se refería a ella y alguien más –necesito que vengas te lo explicare una vez llegues aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –su hermana mayor soltó un gruñido, entonces Nessie grito- ¡¿Qué no vez que podría ser una trampa?!

–**_Solo ven_** –fue la última orden antes de que la llamada terminara.

Solo un mensaje de texto había en pantalla, una dirección, la ubicación exacta.

Se encendió el auto.

-Bueno, allí vamos –gruño Nessie poniendo en marcha el auto, yendo a toda velocidad a la dirección indicada.

…

Ha tomado a hombres y los ha transformado en bebés.

Lloran al menor sonido, tiemblan pues están expuestos al frio, no ven la luz porque solo han visto la oscuridad.

Los convierte en personas que temen a salir al mundo, persona sin esperanza o sueños, personas cuya capa de frialdad o inmensa valentía fue destruida.

Pues sabe que son humanos y que todos presentamos grietas.

Aquellas cosas que les abrazan como el frio invierno o el abrazador verano, aquello que creemos superas, cosas que deseamos olvidar.

Y sopla.

Sopla dentro de sus mentes, hurga en sus recuerdos, buscando sigilosa, inteligente y mordaz.

Como un perfecto ilusionista que los entretiene con el asombro, la belleza y la fascinación con todo aquello que alguna vez les hizo felices.

Los conmueve, les hace cosquillas, nubla su mente con agradables recuerdos, siendo absortos y ajenos a lo que planea en realidad y cuando comienza a recordar los atrapa y los hace extrañar.

Usa redes, cosas que son inofensivas, los hipnotiza y cuando menor lo esperan son torturados.

Por acciones, hecho, personas, _recuerdos_.

Nada muere, nada se va, solo quedan sus sombras.

Sombras sobre una extraña madera con forma de puerta, piezas de un largo e importante rompecabezas, donde siempre hay espacio para una más hasta que esté completa.

Pero no lo saben.

La amargura los baña y ellos… no lo saben.

Forman un puerta y son parte de ella.

Atormentados, esperando, conversando con sus propios lamentos.

Y he ahí la _"Puerta de las Desdichas"_.

De la que pronto seria parte.

-Perdido –susurro Membrana hecho un ovillo mirando ningún lugar más que su propia mente-… perdido –volvió a decir.

Una vez.

Y otra vez.

…

El auto se detuvo a una cuadra enfrente del establecimiento, Nessie la primera en salir, daba la impresión de estar exaltada pero era más la preocupación que otra cosa.

-Si es una trampa le juro que… –frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal para que también saliera- andando.

Todd caminaba detrás de ella, con sus manos apretando el libro contra su pecho pero estando extraordinariamente tranquilo, enfrente de él la presencia de Nessie se había vuelto imponente.

Ella gruñía y fruncía la boca, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de su molestia, jamás se atrevería a maldecir a su hermana mayor.

Enfrente a ellos se alzaba la gran entrada de la Universidad.

El lugar el cual Robin lo había citado.

Los pasillos que dejaban detrás los conocía, ya savia el camino, lo había recorrido con Dwincky la primera vez que llego así que ya recorrido con Dwincky y la primera vez que llego así que ya sabía asía donde se dirigían.

Nessie daba fuertes pasos contra el suelo, estaba furiosa y no era para menos, el hecho de que alguien que se metiera en temas que ella conocía mejor le hería en su orgullo. Más si le decían como tenía que hacer las cosas.

Tenía su orgullo.

Su pequeña rabieta hizo que Todd sonriera levemente y le diera algo de paz a esta tensa situación en la que estaban.

Se detuvieron enfrente de la entrada con las puertas cerradas de la Biblioteca.

Ella alzo la mano para abrirla pero no necesario, pues las puertas terminaron por abrirse solas.

-Pueden pasar.

Nessie frunció el ceño.

-No necesito tu permiso para entrar –mascullo entre dientes mientras entraban- no soy como tú.

En los sillones donde Robin los esperaba se levantó Maravillas y le sonrió con falsa alegría.

-Es una pena –respondio la pelirroja- de otro modo… esto sería más fácil.

Robin tosió rompiendo la tensión entre ambas, algo que Todd agradeció mucho.

-Por favor, a lo que venimos –ordeno Robin mirándola a ambas fijamente.

-Claro –afirmo Maravillas desdeñando sus burlas un momento y dirigiéndose a Nessie nuevamente- el libro.

Nessie lo tomo de las manos de Todd, se acercó a la Presidenta llevándole el libro con sus manos, pero no dio muestras de querérselo dar.

-¿Por qué debería dártelo? –le pregunto desconfiada.

-Pertenece a la Universidad, por lo tanto a mi padre y por lo que sé –Maravillas la miro con severidad- también me pertenece.

-¿Sabes porque lo tengo? –pregunto sin creerle.

-Tu curiosidad es molesta a veces –suspiro la pelirroja- pero es un misterio lo suficientemente enterrado para llamar tu atención.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado! –exclamo Nessie apretando el libro contra su pecho y dando un paso atrás.

-Por la nueva gema en la portada, yo diría que sí –Todd y ella se quedaron mudos- y sé que no me la devolverás hasta que tu amigo sea libre –estiro una mano asía ella- así que por favor, permite ayudarte.

-¿Hay una manera de…? –pregunto Nessie atónita.

-Sí…

-¡DIMELA!

Robin se levantó y se acercó a ella, Nessie la abrazo aun con el libro en mano, nadie intento quitárselo.

-Estoy preocupada… –balbuceo Nessie cerrando los ojos y empezando a temblar-… le prometí… que nada malo iba pasar.

Fue abrazada y se quedó en silencio, Robin miro a la vampira y hablo pausadamente:

-¿Funcionara?

-Dependiendo de cómo él este –respondio Maravillas sintiendo algo de lastima por la chica en los brazos de la peliverde- y dependiendo de cuanto él quiera salir.

-¿Depende? –pregunto Todd acercándose más asía ellas.

Maravillas miro el libro seriamente.

-Sí, y por lo que veo –Nessie la miro- tenemos que darnos prisa, porque se está expandiendo…

Todos la miraron y ella sonrió con tristeza entendiendo que no entendían.

Suspiro, comprendía eso.

-Es como una trampa, una red… –susurro acercándose a Nessie, que rápido se separó de su hermana- si permanece más tiempo el libro lo hará suyo y será parte de él.

-Quiero traerlo de vuelta –dijo Nessie mirando la portada- pero no sé si confiar en ti.

-Vas a tener que empezar hacerlo – la miro fijamente mirando sus ojos color agua- porque se expande más a medida que hablamos.

La gema en efecto, se hacía más oscuro, pronto ya no quedaría el color azul eléctrico que poseía.

Le aventó el libro.

-Muéstrame que hacer –le exigió.

…

Los sillones fueron apartados, cada libro sin portada fueron colocados alrededor del circulo de tinta blanca que la pelirroja pintaba en el suelo, formando pequeñas constelaciones alrededor del dibujo y dos velas color esmeralda puestas a cada lado del libro, y más puestas exactamente como les había indicado Maravillas.

El libro estaba al centro de aquel extraño espiral.

-Si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto, ten por seguro que estaremos muertos –le espeso la chica a Nessie mientras dibujaba con una rapidez y destreza un sol y una luna a cada lado del libro, plantándolas encima del felpudo del piso, la tinta se secó al instante- listo –susurro al ver su obra ya acabada.

Nessie le hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y a su cabello le hizo una cola, desesperezo los brazos y se sintió tena.

Todd se acercó a ella pasándole un té.

-Robin dice que esto clama –le dijo dándoselo en un vasito descartable.

Nessie lo tomo rápidamente, el tibio líquido paso por su pecho reconfortándola, pero aun así solo le dejo nerviosa.

Todd quería clamarla, decirle que iba estar bien, que si podría traerlo de vuelta.

Pero las posibilidades de que se equivocara eran devastadoras y peligrosamente impredecibles.

Eso sería una cruel mentira, una mentira que no estaba dispuesto a darle.

Pero si pudo decirle:

-Si algo sucede… ten por seguro que iré tras de ti.

Le tembló el cuerpo al solo pronunciarlo, riesgo y peligro le reprochaba el miedo, le decían que no era capaz de prometer tal cosa.

Nessie lo miro, y a pesar de su asombro por sus palabras, logro asentir.

-Volveré –le sonrió ella tomando su mano- gracias.

Se ruborizo.

-Es una promesa –balbuceo mientras ella soltaba su mano y se dirigía asía donde Maravillas la llamaba- ¡no lo olvides!

Ella se volvió a él y le sonrió una más, asintiendo.

Maravillas hizo que se arrodillara enfrente del libro y luego se puso enfrente de ella.

Las velas se encendieron provocando que la luz de la Biblioteca se apagara casi simultáneamente.

Maravillas le apreta las muñecas a Nessie.

-Abriré una puerta para ti y tu mente entrar ahí –le dijo ella pasando de sus muñecas a sus manos- deja que se abandone y solo entonces tu cuerpo te seguirá –la miro con severidad- la libertad es algo a lo que deberás aferrarte, porque solo así podrás volver y él también debe aferrarse a ella –le susurro en voz baja- tiene que desear ser libre… de otro modo no podre sacarlo.

-Entiendo –respondio Nessie y suspiro- no creí que supieras de magia…

-Vamos, vampira, bruja ¿hay otro apelativo que desees ponerme? –sonrió Maravillas con falsa molestia.

-Que eres una pésima comediante –Maravillas soltó una risita.

-Para apaciguar la tensión –dijo volviéndola a mirar a los ojos- ¿estás lista?

Nessie aspiro lentamente el aire y lo soltó lentamente, sentía el agarre de la chica demasiado fuerte, su mente pasaba al pensamiento que le decía que esto era demasiado peligroso.

Pero aun así sonrió.

-Lista.

Maravillas cerro los ojos y susurro palabras que no supo interpretar pero que la relajaron por completo, parecía una canción, se preguntó si la conocía.

Todd se abrazó y miro la escena con miedo, pero sobre todo preocupación.

-Ten cuidado –susurro para sí.

Entonces ella empezó a desvanecerse, haciéndose transparente y poco a poco volviéndose menos real, de la cabeza a los pies se fue yendo hasta desaparecer.

Se había ido.

Ve a través de unos ojos de cristal el fuego a su alrededor, una dulce melodía se abre paso entre sus pensamientos y como si fuera un espejismo se aparece una silueta.

Trayendo consigo una canción de cuna.

...

_A la nanita nana _

_nanita ella nanita ella _

En la oscuridad un pequeño rayo de luz de los interiores de su mente provoca que habrá los ojos, casi siendo cegado por la deslumbrante luz de sus memorias y pesadillas.

Empezó a escuchar una pequeña melodía.

_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

Creyó ver una luz, pero era el fuego que ardía alrededor suyo, el echado y atrapado por nada más que la tortura así mismo, queriendo creer, deseando haber sido el abandonado en el fuego.

Entonces vio una silueta.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla empapando una de las lunas de sus lentes, de pronto se sentía de nuevo como un niño, porque eso era lo que prácticamente era.

Una niña tirado en las cenizas del fuego, llorando en la soledad y el calor abrasador, queriendo tomar el lugar que hacía tiempo había tomado su compañera y anterior mejor amiga.

Quería abandonarse en los rincones más oscuros y dolorosos de la memoria.

No merecía perdón.

-¡Membrana!

Ruidos, pasos una sombra que se acercaba, a cada minuto que parecía una eternidad le constaba reconocer la silueta. ¿O era que el realmente no quería reconocerla?

-¡Membrana!... por Dios ¡RODGER!

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Ella era una apenas era una niña, de solo 14 años, de largos cabellos negros, ojos vivos y brillantes, y una sonrisa tan llena de esperanza.

Un espejismo de la que antes fue su mejor amiga.

Otra lagrima se deslizo por su cara mientras sonría con melancolía.

Solo otro producto más de su imaginación.

-¡Rodger! –cayo en la cuenta de que el niño con la guadaña tirado en el suelo era el Profesor Membrana, corrió más mientras de pronto se sentía sofocada por el escaso aire, el fuego le cerro el camino por donde había entrado- ¡Rodger! –volvió a gritar al ver que él no reaccionaba.

El la miro, se le congelo la sangre, la miro como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Nessie? –llego a él e intento de una manera levantarlo- Nessie… ¿eres real?

Se detuvo y lo miro, su mirada estaba desencajada y casi desesperanzada, su sonrisa parecía una mueca de la lastima y dolor.

Era como si creyera que ella no estaría ahí.

-Vamos, Rodger –no quiso pensar en eso poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda e intentar levantarlo- tenemos que irnos.

Pero de alguna manera sentía que el cuerpo de él no se movía, que era más pesado, como si estuviera anclado al suelo cuya ceniza lo volvía color negro.

-¿A dónde? –la voz de Membrana parecía ausente y desconcertada.

-A casa –lo miro e intento sonreírle- regresaremos a casa.

Pareció que el muchacho torcía una sonrisa, creyó que era buena señal, hasta que dijo:

-Este es mi sitio –lagrimas caían al suelo casi extinguiendo el fuego a su alrededor- este es mi lugar…

Se aferraron a ella y luego la soltó, Nessie hizo un esfuerzo inmenso en volver a levantarlo pero a estas alturas ya le parecía imposible.

-No Rodger, que dices –se esforzaba en volver alzarlo pero él no quería- vamos, te esperan, nos esperan –él la miro- vamos tenemos que salir.

-Tú tienes que irte –la callo su voz, lo miro-… tu eres la que debe salir de aquí… –los ojos ámbar se cristalizaron y empezaron a llorar-… debías haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo –le sonrió derramando lagrimas-… yo puedo ocupar tu lugar.

Las brasas quemaron un poco sus brazos, el humo sofocaba su respiración y hasta podía apostar a que ya no le llegaba aire al cerebro, pero estaba segura de que lo que había oído de Membrana no era una broma.

-Mi… lugar.

Miro por primera vez el lugar y entonces, solo entonces, lo reconoció.

El museo hecho trizas, los sonidos sordos, las caídas de ambos, el fuego a su alrededor.

Lo miro empezando a comprender.

En donde estaba.

Porque estaba ahí.

Por qué no quería irse.

_Quería ocupar su **lugar**_.

-Vete –susurro echándose nuevamente al suelo, cerrando los ojos permitiendo el fuego quemar su ropa, no parecía importarle- dame la espalda, déjame aquí… solo entonces sabré que pague mi castigo.

_"Por abandonarte"_, Nessie le tembló los brazos y dejo que se echara.

Solo entonces pudo notar que estaban en una cúpula enorme que cubría todo y replanteaba la escena donde todo acabo, donde sus vidas tomaron rumbos distintos, donde creyeron que se habían destruido el uno al otro.

Él quería quedarse aquí, quería creer que fue ella quien lo abandono, porque sabe que siendo el mismo no podría salir.

No podría salir.

-Solo somos niños… –susurro Rodger dejando su mirada en las flamas detrás de ella-… pretendiendo ser adultos.

Ella se acercó de rodillas a él y se recostó encima de él.

No estaba dispuesta a ceder, no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda, a verlo caer, a dejar que se haga ceniza, que se abandone en este laberinto para siempre.

No permitiría que se quedara.

-No voy abandonarte… –susurro mientras su cara se ocultaba en sus brazos cruzados-… no me iré sin ti.

Oyó un sollozo, leve, pequeño, cargado de amargura.

Ella también quiso llorar.

-Eres mi amigo Rod –siguió cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo desde su posición- siempre los has sido y siempre lo serás… sin importar que me hayas dejado sola.

Casi no podía respirar y las lágrimas de un llanto que se avecinaba, tampoco le permitiría respirar.

Pero aún tenía que hablar.

-Te lo prometí, ¿sabes? –dijo intentando sonreír- que nada malo iba pasar.

Le tembló el cuerpo, ese sentimiento de intentar dar seguridad cuanto uno ni siquiera la siente, intentando calmar con sus palabras a otros y también convencerse así misma que estarían bien.

Miro a su amigo, Rodger Membrana ya no se había movido, su mirada quedo en algún punto de entre las flamas del fuego que ya los rodeaban, no podía estar segura si realmente la oyó.

No podía estar segura de… si ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Se le nublo la visión y comenzó a lagrimear, dejo su vista en el fuego detrás de Membrana, y pronto comenzó a llorar.

Se apoyó en el niño y lloro.

De miedo, de pavor, de desesperación.

Tenía tanto miedo dejarlo aquí, tanto miedo de que se quedara atrapado para siempre, tanto miedo de volver a fallarle.

Tanto miedo.

Pero supo que sin importar lo que dijera él no se iba a mover, casi como el fuego creciente pudo entender que lo que él decía tenía sentido.

Él la abandono, él le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesito, el merecía quedarse aquí… ocupando su lugar.

Se derrumbó sobre el siendo consiente por primera vez de lo que él estaba experimentando.

Tanto de él como la suya, este recuerdo, esta celda… fue creada gracias a ellos.

Por su culpa, por la de él, por la de ambos.

Podría quedarse atrapado aquí, no por un monstruo o una maldición, sino por su propia culpabilidad.

Lo había condenado.

-Lo siento… –sollozo sumergiendo su rostro en la espalda del chico-…lo siento mucho –él no respondió-… te falle… lo siento.

El fuego a su alrededor creció en aumento, llegaría asía ellos y después, estaría tan consumida como el niño debajo de ella.

-¿Nessie?

Debajo de ella, inquieto el Membrana se movía, pero estaba tan consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor que pronto… había perdido la habilidad de oírlo.

-¿Nessie? –él se levantó y sin querer dejándola caer sobre el- ¡Nessie!

La tomo de los hombros e intento hacer que se levantara, contuvo un grito, no podía sentir su calor.

Se había esfumado.

-¡NESSIE!

El fuego se pintó de azul, el aire era gélido, su piel se helaba.

-No, no, no –la tomo del rostro intentando hacerla reaccionar- ¡esto no tenía que ser así! ¡Nessie!

El fuego se congelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, justo cuando sus lágrimas desaparecieron y abrazaba al único ser humano junto a él, presa de un pánico atroz.

Ella era real.

-¡No puedes morir! ¡no tenía que suceder esto! ¡Nessie! –la aprieta contra el intentando sentir que ella respira, que estaba bien, pero su temperatura era baja, estaba helada entre sus brazos- ¡Nessie!... por favor –una lagrima recorre sus mejillas ya empapadas, no de dolor y arrepentimiento, sino de preocupación de perder a quien fue el lazo humano más fuerte en su vida-…por favor, no te vayas.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió vacío, hueco, exceptuando ellos.

Exceptuando él.

-No debí abandonarte… –susurro entre la larga melena negra de la niña entre sus brazos-… no debí… –levanto la mirada observando el oscuro lugar en donde la cúpula los retenía-… Nessie… perdóname.

Volvió a hundir su rostro en su cabello, sintiéndose de repente tan pero tan pequeño, el frío inundaba sus sentidos.

¿Frío?

En su mano descubierta del espeso cabello sentía que caían gotas como de lluvia, pero más heladas y más sólidas, se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Pronto en cuanto alzo la mirada una delicada lluvia de copos de nieve los cubrió, dentro se llenaba de nieve, pero despacio, lento, casi como un susurro.

Esa delicada capa de hielo, blanca, fría.

Parecía compartirle una belleza helada, su frió decorado y su reconfortante blancura pura.

-Ya sabes… que es lo que se siente.

Se sorprendió y miro a la niña que alzaba la vista para verlo, recién dando cuenta de los brazos de ella lo apretaban por la espalda, en un torpe intento por corresponder a su abrazo.

-Nessie –sonrió al verla levantarle la mirada y sonreírle igualmente, dos lágrimas traicionaron su ya quebrado orgullo y cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en el acto en parte de la nieve-… perdóname –volvió a decir.

-Solo si tú me perdonas a mí –dijo Nessie riendo un poco- hemos pasado por lo mismo, Rod.

-Siempre fue la culpa… yo… –no sabía cómo expresarse-… era demasiado joven, no podía darme cuenta –la miro detenidamente- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Ella hizo un gesto con su dedo indice y lo puso sobre su boca como pidiendo silencio, su risa fue suave.

-Es un secreto –respondió Nessie levantándose.

-Temí que dijeras eso –suspiro él aceptando la mano que ella le ofrecía- creo que jamás… lo sabré –sonrió.

Y cuando lo hizo se encendió la luz a su alrededor, flores blancas emergieron sustituyendo la nieve, que se levantó revelando un pasto fresco y verde y los copos se volvieron burbujas y los rayos del sol las ilumino creando pequeños arcoíris a su alrededor.

-Parece un sueño –suspiro admirado.

-Uno del que lamentablemente debemos despertar –dijo ella apretando su mano- si eso es lo que tú deseas.

Miro todo el camino que abría ante ellos, la cúpula se había roto y la libertad, la salida se sentía tan al alcance de sus pies.

Apretó más su mano y se volvió a ella.

-Lo deseo –respondió al tiempo que una luz los rodeaba.

Ella sonrió entre la blancura de la luz y la siguió lejos del prado, mirando lo que dejaba atrás, el bello paraíso que había sido creado por su sonrisa.

Dejándola atrás y creando una grieta sin que ella o él se dieran cuenta.

Una grieta en la **_puerta_**.

…

-¡Los tengo!

Alzo la vista en el momento en que Maravillas era absorbida por una poderosa, luz proveniente del libro, que ilumino todo el lugar cegándolos con una deslumbrante explosión.

Las filas de libros, alrededor del centro, cayeron todos en un efecto domino increíble.

Cuando cayó el último supo que habían regresado.

Suspiro de alivio.

-Te lo dije –dijo Robin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, se volvió a ella, su rostro ya estaba más relajado- lo logro.

El asintió.

-¿Volvimos? –pregunto Nessie aun aferrada a la mano que Maravillas lanzo asía el libro, ella miro desconfiada a su alrededor cuando su mirada reparo en el salto de alegría- ¡Volvimos! ¡Sí! ¡lo logramos!

A su lado y algo desorientado, sonreía el joven profesor Membrana finalmente a salvo.

-Volvimos –volvió afirmar sin dejar de sonreír.

Corrió asía ellos, sonrientes y casi temblando, Nessie no le dio tiempo de felicitarlos, porque pronto se abalanzo sobre el en un apretado abrazado.

-¡Volvieron! –logro exclamar antes de caer al suelo.

Maravillas ignoro la escena y se apodero del libro empezando a revisar sus páginas, Robin se acercó a Membrana con un brebaje extraño.

-Tómese esto lo más rápido que pueda –le indico dándole una taza, Membrana lo miro dubitativo- es para el mareo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –dijo Membrana tocándose la sien- siento que mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas –miro el brebaje verde, este despedía un fuerte olor, suspiro-… de acuerdo.

-Es normal que eso pase –hablo Maravillas levantándose con aun los ojos sobre el libro- acaban de salir de una trampa mental, por cierto no olviden darle una también a Nessie –dijo dirigiéndose a Robin y él.

-A sí, tú también debes tomarlo –recordó mirando a Nessie y pasando el brebaje que Robin le ofrecía, Nessie arrugo la nariz al tenerlo cerca- es importante.

-Apesta –se quejó Nessie dejándole levantarse y tomando un poco, pronto su cara puso expresión de asco- ¡y es asqueroso!

-Pero necesario si no quieres que después te estalla la cabeza –la corto Maravillas-… después tendrán que descansar, el efecto se habrá hecho y estarán fuera de… –alzo la vista, de pronto se había puesto pálida-… peligro.

Membrana asintió mientras Nessie asía maromas para terminar esa cosa acompañada por Robin, que la guiaba a la puerta seguido por Membrana, de seguro no para volver a casa.

Solo él se dio cuenta de la consternación de la hija del Decano.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto con timidez.

Maravillas cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Le sonrió.

-Sí… sí Todd –respondió saliendo aparentemente de un espasmo- todo está bien –le aseguro.

La miro no muy convencido y abrió la puerta para salir él.

-Sabes Maravillas –la miro- si hay algo que no está bien –suspiro con pesar- puedes decirme.

Maravillas lo miro inquieta, parecía dudar, mas solo asintió.

-Lo haré –respondió ella.

Le sonrió con amabilidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tenemos que hablar –sonó una voz detrás de Maravillas en cuanto todos se hubieron retirado.

La chica solo miro a su detrás, asustada.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**muuuuuuuuuy bien**

**no existen palabras para justificar mi tardanza ni excusa que valga, solo diré que espero este capitulo sea una disculpa más que suficiente**

**bueno este capitulo iba hacer mucho más largo e iba a cerrar uno de los eventos que marcarían la vida de Todd para siempre, comenzando para mi la verdadera diversión 7U7**

**y si como el titulo dice, todavía me falta la parte dos, espero tenerlo pronto XP**

**espero les halla gustado =)**


End file.
